Changes
by ksnape
Summary: Kat's world is just about to be changed when she meets her father. Will she survive the surprises to come or will it destroy her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A Day of Changes**

It's cloudy outside my window when I opened my eyes at 9 a.m. I can hear my mother arguing with my stepfather…again. I can't stand it when they argue. It makes me miss the good old days we used to have as a family.

" You are not going to that trip Selene!"

"You can't control me Carl!"

"What kind of **wife** leaves her daughter and husband behind for some **business trip**!"

That's it I can't take it anymore. I jump up as fast as I can and go to my closet. _Hmm lets see what can I wear today?_ I pull out my favorite black skinny jeans with a blue and and white stripe shirt and my black vans. I walk to the bathroom to fix my morning hair. I look myself at the mirror and stare at my reflection. I have black wavy hair that hangs past my shoulder blades. I have light olive skin like my mother. A perfect nose and lips. The best part that I like of my face is my eyes. Onyx eyes just like **his**…my biological father, that is what my mother has told me.

After I quick fix and change I open my bedroom door and go downstairs to get toast and juice. When I go to the kitchen I see Carl there reading the newspaper.

"Anything interesting Carl?" I said to him.

"Nope just the same old things." Carl said. "I miss it when you used to call me dad."

"Well, you basically told me not to called you that when you found out I wasn't yours…I am 15 now so it doesn't really matter anymore. Anyways, I am going for a walk if…"

_**Tap tap tap**_

"I will get it." I said.

When I walk and open the front door I see two men. One is very old man with half moon spectacles and blue kind twinkle eyes. The other one looks like on his late 30s with black hair and black eyes that just look like mine. "Hello there young lady, are your parents home?" the old man said.

"Sure mister right this way." I said "MOM! CARL! SOME PEOPLE ARE HERE TO SEE YOU! Let me show you to the living room while my mom and stepfather come."

"Thank you." The old man says. We sit down in the living room while we wait for my mother and stepfather to show up. The old man's eyes search around the room smiling at the family pictures we have on the coffee table, furniture and on the walls. The other man just keeps staring at me like if he knows me or something.

"Hi there welcome to our home." Carl said when he comes to the room.

"Welcome to our…." My mother stops dead on her tracks when she sees the both men.

"Ah Selene it's been a long time since we saw each other" The old man said.

"Yes Albus it has….how are you Severus?" She asked the man that hasn't spoken a word since he came inside.

"Is that all you have to say to me Selene after 15 years of not knowing about _her" _The guy name Severus said to my mother coldly.

"It was for the best you know that!" my mother said.

"15 _years _it has been Selene! You could have written a letter telling me for goodness sake!"

"It was just one night Severus! That was it! It should have never happen in the first place!"

"Severus! Selene! Both of you quite down and lets explain why are we here to this young lady and your husband first." Albus said. He turnes to me with a warming smile and says "What is your name child?"

"My name is Brenda Kathryn Night but everybody calls me Kat."

"Well Miss. Night, we are here for a two reasons. One is to tell you about your magical school… yes I know that you are a witch just like your mother and I also know that your stepfather knows that you are a witch. I think is for the best to move you from the Salem Institute to Hogwarts, where your parents went."

"Wait you want me to move from America to Britain?"

"Yes because of reason number 2."

"What is reason number two?"

"There is a war going on in our world and you must need protection."

"What does this war got to do with me?"

"He is back isn't he?" My mother ask since Albus has shut her up in a way.

"Yes he is, and he doesn't know about your daughter yet but he may find out eventually and she will be in grave danger."

"Who is back?" Carl asked for the first time since we been in this room.

"Voldermort."

"Is that the guy that you told me about mom?" I asked

"Yes." She said to me with worried brown eyes.

"You still haven't answered my question sir. What does this war have to do with me?"

"Your father is in this war and he is in our side."

"My father?"

"Yes your father."

"Who is my father?"

"I am." Severus said.

**Well that is the first chapter you guys. Yea I know it's long and kinda boring but don't give up on me. This story will drama, dad/daughter moments, arguing, some romance, humor and of course adventure.**

**I don't owe any of the Harry Potter characters except for Kat, Selene and Carl. **

**:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Missing You**

**I don't owe any characters from Harry Potter xcept for Kat. Read and Review! :)**

I turned to look at him with shock in my face. This man is just said he was my father. How can this be? Yes I do know how babies are made duh! But…I just can't even…He was staring at me with no expression on his face. His eyes were searching every inch of my face like memorizing everything on my face.

"Now you know why must you come with us to England." Albus said.

"No! She is not going with you!"

"Selene calm down…I don't like it as much as you but if it's for her own safety…then she will go and we will not interfer." Carl said calmly.

"I think it will be best if she leaves with us now."

"Wait…I haven't agreed to go to Englad yet." I said with coldness in my voice.

"You will be in danger…your mother…your stepfather."

"I just can't pack and leave just like that! I need to say goodbye to my friends and other people that are important to me!" I was beginning to start getting angry at this old man. "My teachers and headmaster will be asking for me as.."

"We have already informed Salem as to why you won't be returning to their school." Albus said calmly.

"So I don't have a choice?" I asked flatly.

"No."

"Albus we are wasting time here." My biological father said.

"Please child go and pack. We will be waiting for you right here." The old man said to me.

I got up frustrated. It wasn't fair none of this was. I walked up the stairs and went all the way to my door which was at the end of the hall to the right. I shut the door once I was inside and sat to my bed. I looked around my room. The bedroom that as mine for 15 years. I sigh heavily started packing my trunk and an extra suitcase. In my trunk it had all my school stuff. I didn't want to throw anything away from the school that I went to. I put some of my reading books (not related to school books) there. In my suitcase I put some of my favorite shirts that had band logos and funny stuff in the front. I put all of my black and dark blue skinny jeans, my ipod, iphone, my frame pictures, bracelets and necklaces. Then I packed the most important thing to me….my photo album.

I knew some tears wanted to escape but I didn't let them…not right now at least. I will wait until I get to England and be by myself to do that but not right now. Right now I had to finish packing. I put the album inside my suitcase and zipped it close. With my suitcase and trunk done I started walking to my bedroom door. I looked back to my room maybe for the last time and left downstairs as fast as I could without looking back.

"I am ready to go."

The old man and my father stood up and started walking to the front door. I started walking behind them when the old man said to me "I will give you a few minutes to say goodbye to your mother and stepfather." He then took out his wand and pointed to my trunk and suitcase and shrunk them. He levitated my shrunk trunk and suitcase to my hand and I put them inside my pocket.

I turned and saw my mother and Carl crying silently on the couch. I literraly ran to them as they stood up.

"You behave now do you hear me Kat." He whispered in my ear. I just nodded.

"I can't believe that you are leaving and may not come back to us baby girl." My mother started to say to me.

"Hear I want you to have this." Carl pulled back a little to give me his lucky necklace as he called it.

"Thank you. I know that I haven't called you dad since that day but all I want to say is I will miss you dad and mom and that I love you guys even if we fought sometimes. I will try to visit when I can and maybe even come back when it's safe again."

"We must leave now." I heard the old man say.

We hug for the last time and I started walking to the grown men that where at the front door. I could hear my mother crying but I didn't turn back for I know I will run back and stay, but I couldn't for they will be in danger and might even die for it.

We walked to the gates and the old man pulled out an old worn sock. A portkey.

"Hold on tight child." Albus said.

I looked back at my house before I was wisked away.

I landed hard on my feet and I pulled my head up and I saw muggle houses in front of me.

"Welcome to London Ms. Night."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Discussions**

**I don't owe any characters from Harry Potter xcept for Kat. PLEASE Read and Review! :)**

"Welcome to London, Ms Night."

I looked around and realize that we were alone and it was kinda quiet. We started walking towards the buildings and then I notice something, well a two things actually. One of them was that my father hasn't said a word to me since he told me that he was my father but yet he kept glancing at me every once in a while.

_Huh I wonder when are we having the father and daughter talk_

The other thing that I notice is that when we reach the other side of the sidewalk the number 12 was missing between buildings number 11 and 13. Just when I was about to ask about that, Dumbledore took out his wand and started making some swishes with it. I heard a rumbling sound and started looking around.

"Look at the buildings," Snape said in a bored voice.

I turned back at the buildings and I looked mesmorize at how the buildings number 11 and 13 were moving aside and another building apeared. With the number 12 on it.

"I was wondering about that number," I murmured.

"Mesmorize this address but don't say it aloud," said Dumbledore.

I looked at the little piece of paper that Dumbledore gave me.

_12 Grimmauld Place, __Borough of Islington__,__London__,__England_

"Oh ok,"

I gave Dumbledore back the piece of paper. Dumbledore opened the gate and stood in front of the door. He opened it and we stepped inside. We were standing in a hallway but even from the hallway I can tell that this place was dusty and dirty.

"Nice place," I said looking at Dumbledore.

"I don't live here child," said Dumbledore with a smile. We continue walking the hallway towards a door near the stairs.

"Then—"

The door suddenly opened and a woman that looked tired and kind stepped out.

"Albus, you're here," said the woman.

"Yes, Molly we are. Are they here?"

"Yes Remus, Moody, Tonks, Sirius, Kingsley are here and Arthur will be here in a couple of minutes," said Molly.

"Good good and Molly please bring the children down, they also need to be present," said Albus.

"Of course Albus," said Molly. Then she notice me and smiled warmly at me that it reminded me of my mom before she started traveling and being busy all the time and started to change in a way.

"Hello there I am Molly Weasley but you may call me Mrs. Weasley," Molly said kindly.

"Hi there Mrs. Weasley," I said shyly.

Snape raised an eyebrow but didn't mention anything.

Then Mrs. Weasley went upstairs quietly as if she didn't want to disturbed something behind the curtains that were on the wall climbing the stairs.

"I think we should wait in the kitchen," said Albus.

We entered to the kitchen and the adults that were there were already sitting on table except for a guy with a magical eye and scares on his face, he was standing behind a guy with grey eyes and black hair, who was staring at me with curiosity. I moved closer to Snape, who was staring at the guy with grey eyes with loath in his eyes. I wanted to ask so many questions but I knew it wasn't the right time so I just started staring at my shoes instead. Seconds later I started to hear a lot of footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up and six teenagers and Mrs. Weasley. Then the fireplace lit up green flames and a man with ginger hair stepped out.

"Hi dad!" "Arthur!"

"Hi there everybody," said Mr. Weasley.

"Now that everybody is here please sit down," said Dumbledore. Everybody sat down except Moddy, Dumbledore, Snape and me.

"Thank you everybody for being here," said Dumbledore, "as you can see, we have a new teenager staying with us. She is from the States and I need you to make her feel welcome."

"Excuse me Dumbledore," said the woman with pink hair.

"Yes, Tonks?" said Dumbledore.

"Is that the only reason why you called us or is there something else about her that we must know?" said Tonks with curiosity in her voice.

"I am glad you ask. The reason why we, Severus and I, brought her here was for her protection. Voldermort" (some of them flinched at the name) "does not know of her existence but its only a matter of time before he does."

"But why does You-Know-Who would want her if he finds out about her?" ask the guy with the scars on his face.

"It will be best if I answer this Albus," said Snape glancing at me quickly and then back at Dumbledore.

"Of course Severus. It is your choice," said Dumbledore with a little smile on his face and, if it was even possible, his eyes twinkled even more.

"The Dark Lord is desperate for followers and winning this war in any way. The Dark Lord would want her because of who her parents are—," said Snape.

"Her parents?" asked the grey eyed man confused.

"Yes Black, her parents," said Snape coldly.

"Who are her parents, sir?" asked the boy with green eyes while staring at me.

"I was getting to that Potter before Black interrupted me," Said Snape coldly

"Don't call him that!" said Black angrily. "His name is Harry not Potter!"

"Gentleman! Please behave! Go on Severus," said Dumbledore.

"As I was saying, she can be a target because of her parents. Her mother is Selene Night."

"Selene is alive?" cried Sirius and Lupin at the same time.

"You know my mother?" I asked them.

"Of course we know your mother!" said Sirius in shock. "She was a member of the Order!"

"She was what?" I turned to my father in shock.

"Let me explain later," he told me in a low voice so only I can hear what he was saying. I didn't wanted to wait but I knew I couldn't ask him in front of all of these people so I nodded.

"Ok later we will," I mumble to him. He nodded at me and looked at the rest of the members and teenagers that were at the table.

"But who is her father?" asked one of the ginger hair twins.

"I am her father," said Snape with coldness in his voice.

Everybody, except for Dumbledore, went deadly still and quiet that you can probably hear a mouse scurring away somewhere in the house.

"YOU?" shouted Sirius and standing up from his chair that it made everybody jump.

"Don't be surprised Black, I can also reproduce just like anybody else," said Snape sarcastically.

"But-but-with Selene?"

"What's wrong with my mom?" I asked furiously.

"Bloody hell the way her eyes are glaring at Sirius makes her looks like Snape," said one of the ginger heads that was sitting next to Harry.

"Nothing! But—"

"What Sirius is trying to say," said Lupin interrupting Sirius, "is that we would never imagine Snape with your mother."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Its Snape! He can't get a girl! Expecially someone like your mother! Did you put Selene under some spell huh Snivellus" asked Sirius at Snape angrily. My father's face turned from boredom to fury after that name.

"Don't call him that you fuken asshole!" I yelled at Sirius with fury in my voice that can probably freeze hell. Sirius stared at me with shock in his face. I couldn't see my father's reaction but I can only that a guess and my guess is that it will be in shock as well. Hell, everybody was staring at me in shock

"You should respect your elders!" said Sirius angrily after his shock.

"Well you should earn it," I told him coldly with still fury inside me. I guess that made him tick because he drew his wand under his sleeve when I barely finished my sentence.

"Sirius don't!" yelled Lupin grabbing Sirius right arm and Tonks grabbing his other arm. My father grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. He already had his wand in his right hand ready to fight Sirius.

"Everybody STOP!" yelled Dumbledore. I turned to look at him and I can see he was furius for he lost that twinkle in his eyes.

"Remus and Tonks take Sirius to his room," said Dumbledore, "Severus, take your daughter to the library or the room that she will be staying in. We will discuss another time everybody has calmed down."

My father grabbed my arm again and started striding towards the door and the stairs. I can hear the commotion from the kitchen as we were going up the stairs. We reached the second floor and there were two bedroom doors. One was on the right and the other one on the left. My father, still grabbing my arm, went towards the one on the left. He opened it and and he pulled me in. He let go of my arm and turned and shut the door. He put a spell on the door, most likely a Silencing Charm and turned to stare at me with his arms crossed against his chest.

"I can explain," I said

**Well that is it for this chapter . How do you guys like it? Was it good or not? PLEASE review I need to know if I am doing a good job or do I need to improve somethings.**

**Please please with a cherry on top review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Explanations**

**I don't owe any characters from Harry Potter xcept for Kat. PLEASE Read and Review! :)**

"I can explain," I said. "Ummm…."

"I am waiting."

"Well, its just…I didn't like what he called you. He sounded…well…like dick to me."

"What Black calls me is not of your concern—"

"But it is though,"

"Don't interrupt me when I am talking," said Snape coldly and with a glare. I stared at him for a couple of second and nodded.

"As I was saying, what he calls me does not concern you. I will take care of it and you would not."

I stared at my shoes with a frown. How can he say that? Sure I just met the guy but he was still my father and whatever happen to him or if anybody said something negative about him was my concern, but I knew I wouldn't win this argument so I just stayed quite.

"Now then, I know you have some questions for me?" he asked as I looked up.

"Yea, I do. I was wondering what Black said about my mother being in the Order?"

"You may want to sit down for this," Snape said with a frown. I looked around and sat on bed that was at the left corner of the room. Snape went for the desk's chair that was on the right side of the room and brought it close to the bed and sat on it.

"I am not going to tell you all the details. I will just tell you the important details and later on if you still have questions, I will go into detail."

_Hells yea I will had more questions _I thought.

"You may begin to ask your questions," said Snape

"Well….what is the order that you guys kept talking about?"

"The Order of the Phoenix is a group of wizards and witches who fight against…The Dark Lord and his followers called Death Eaters. What they did was unforgivable. They tortured and killed wizards, witches, children and muggles. Sometimes they would rape the wifes and made the husbands looked at the horrible scene."

I felt like I wanted to throw up and not imagine those images in my mind. I took a deep breath and shook my head to clear it out.

"So…who is the leader of the Order?"

"Albus Dumbledore is the Order's finder and leader."

"Oh…how did you became part of the Order?" I asked him. He turned his head away from me and stared outside the window. His face was unreadable but his eyes were saying something else. Pain. I knew he will not tell me now so I decided to change the question.

"You don't have to answer it if you don't feel comfortable saying it." I told him sincerely.

He turned to look at me. His eyes were not showing that pain maybe a little bit of sadness but mostly with curiosity. "I will tell you when I think you are ready to know more of this business."

I nodded at him and started thinking of my other questions.

"How did you and mom met in school?"

He sighed. "I had a friend in Gryffindor. Your mother was also her friend and also a Gryffindor, although she though she didn't really belong in that house. She though that she belong in Ravenclaw because she had more brains than bravery. At first I would talk to her because my friend asked me to talk to her. I did not wanted to talk to her but then I found out that we could have a decent and smart talks. Your mother did not really spend her time with us for she always spend it with some other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. During my 5th year I had an…argument with my friend that is broke off our friendship. I apoliged to my friend but she did not wanted an explanation. I did not talk to no one and if I did it with only be with Slytherins, for I was also a Slytherin. I guess your mother had enough of that for one day she confronted me in the library."

"What did she do?" I asked intrigued. I can't believe that my mom would actually do that. She would usually walk out of a confritation or just wouldn't bother.

"I was studying my Transfiguration homework when she abruptly snatched my notes and glared at me. I told her what she was doing and to give me back my notes. She told me to stop sulking and if our friend did not wanted to talk to me then I should just keep my head high and move on. I was furious at her for bringing it up. I told her to give me back my notes and to leave as soon as possible before I will do something that I would regret. She gave me my notes back and I sat down. I though that she would leave but instead she just sat across from me and started doing her Herbology homework. We continue to this for some months until I asked her why would she even talked to me. She looked me straight in the eyes and told me 'Severus just because our friend stopped talking and hanging out with you that doesn't mean I would.' We started to know each other a bit more we just stayed as friends until we graduated."

I was sucking in everything that he told me and was imagining them talking them in the library, the halls, classrooms and maybe even in the summer. Then I realized that he said _until we graduated._

"Did you guys lost contact or something?" I asked confused.

"As I told you, I would talk to other Slytherins and I became sort of friends with them. They were going down in a dark path. One of those Slytherins is called Lucius Malfoy. He was older than me but he understood me like no other Slytherin could. He told me things about power, money, anything that I wanted in my life. I, of course, followed him and listen to him everything he told me. Your mother did not liked him at all for she knew what he was going to do after we all graduated and what I was also about to do when I graduated. She tried to talk me out of it saying how stupid I will be if I did it and how much I will regret it. I did not listen to her and I told her that it was not of her concern of what I did with my life after Hogwarts. She did not quit for some time but then she must have realized that I would not change my mind so she kept out of it. Yet I knew that everytime I was with Lucius she wanted to take me away from him but she knew that she could not. When it was time for graduation she once again approach to me and begged me not to do it but I would not listen to her. After the ceremony I saw her face and she looked like she wanted to cry but she held her tears and shaked her head, turned and left. That was the last time I saw her…well for a while at least."

"Wait…so what did she wanted to stop you from doing?"

He stood up and walked slowly to the window and looked outside with his hands behind his back. The sun was setting outside and he kept looking outside for some moment. I just stared at him, waiting for him to collect himself and tell me more. His shoulders sagged a little, just a little that if I had blinked I would have missed it. Suddenly he started to talk but his voice was not in a bored tone like it was before. No, this time his voice sounded concerned like if I would be horrified at what would I find out will make me run away from him and never come back.

"I just met you and I don't want you to hate me before I get to know you" he said.

"Ok just don't tell me…for now," I said hesitantly.

"I will tell you child but right now is not the time for that type of conversation."

We stayed silent for some minutes. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was just silence.

"Do you work at Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I am the Potions master at Hogwarts."

"You teach Potions? No way! That's so cool!" I said excitedly. Potions was my favorite subject in Salem. I like collecting the ingredients and knowing that making potions was like art in a way. Nick used to just laugh everytime somebody said potions and I would turn to them and start asking them questions.

His lips turned up a little at me enthusiasm. His eyes did not look sad or pained anymore. His eyes were showing pride for that confession that I made of my favorite subject.

"I am glad that you like that class," he inclined his head towards me. Then he move his head a little to the left.

"Tell me about yourself." He asked me

"What do you want to know?" I asked curiously.

"Tell me about your hobbies," he asked curiously.

"Well let's see…I like to read books, mostly horror or mysteries. I like to draw when I am bored. Also, I write some songs." I said proudly.

"You play an instrument?" he asked.

"I can play the piano and the guitar. I use to have a guitar but my mother took it away from me," I said sadly.

"Why?"

"Well when she comes back from her business trips, she would usually want everything clean and no noise to be heard. I would usually forget when she will be arriving. Also Carl taught me how to play the guitar."

"How did you learn to play the piano?"

"My friend Nick taught me how," I said sadly remembering that I didn't have time to say goodbye to my friends. I suddenly had a flashback the first time that I met him.

_It was the beginning of second year and I was walking down the hall about to turn the corner, when I heard a commotion. I started to walk fast towards the noises when I say four guys. The two blondes where holding a guy, pressing him to the wall, while another guy was punching his gut. The guy that was getting beat up was wincing in pain but didn't cry out loud. I knew who they all were cause I had them for classes._

"_That's what you get for getting a better grade than us you nerd!"_

"_Hey! Why don't you assholes just leave him alone!"_

_The guy that was hurting the other guy stopped and turned to look at me. He was tall for his age. He had black hair that was spiked up, he had blue green eyes and he was thin but had a little bit of muscles. The blondes,who were twins, had light brown eyes, thin but had some muscles just like the other guy._

"_Why don't you be a little good girl, turn around, and you never saw this happening," he said with a smirk on his face."_

"_Why don't you make me Derek?" I said sarcastically._

"_Look, I don't want to hit a girl but you are testing my patience," Derek growled._

"_Then leave him alone," I said angrily._

"_Why don't you mind your business?"_

"_I am minding my business"_

"_Shut her up Derek!" Cole, the blonde on the right, said._

"_Cole shut up! We can't beat a girl up," said Brandon, the other blonde in the left, with wide eyes._

"_Brandon, she will obviously tell somebody what she saw and we might get in trouble but if we shut her up then she won't say anything," said Cole._

"_And how do you wish we do that?" asked Brandon._

"_Well…I don't know. Any ideas Derek?" asked Cole._

"_I think I do," he smiled evilly. He started walking towards me. I was a little afraid but not that much. My friend Cindy taught me some spells and moves to defend myself. _

"_Don't touch her!" yelled Nick, the one who was getting beat up._

"_Aw is little Nick afraid that we might hurt his friend," mocked Cole. Brandon started laughing out loud and punched Nick in the gut. Nick grunted in pain and almost doubled over._

_That got me even madder. I grabbed my wand that was behind my ear and I flicked it. Brandon went flying backwards and crashed to the floor. Derek stopped walking towards me and stared wide eyed at where Brandon was lying on the ground unconscious. Cole let go of Nick, who fell to the floor breathing hard, and ran towards his brother. I flicked my wand again and Cole went flying the other direction and fell to the floor unconscious. Derek then turned to me with fury in his eyes._

"_I told you to let him go," I snarled._

"_You will pay for that you fucken bitch!" Derek snarled at me._

_He started running towards me and raised his hand to punch me. I ducked down and I punched him between the legs. He howled and fell to the floor and started crying a little. I then started kicking him in the gut._

"_That's for not listening to me," I said while I kicked him over and over again. I then stopped and told him to leave or I will do worse to him and his little buddies. He then ran towards his friends and shook them. They woke up and the three of them started running to left towards the hall that I came from. I then saw Nick on the floor trying to get up. I ran to him and offered him my hand. He looked at me and then at my hand and took it._

"_They could have hurt you," he said while leaning against the wall and concentrating on breathing. _

"_I couldn't just let them beat you up," I said in a "duh" voice. I then saw his books and backpack on the ground and bend down to pick them up. He also bends down and started collecting his things. We stood up when we finished and I gave him back his books._

"_Hey thanks for what you did," he said with a shy smile._

"_Anytime," I said with a smile._

"_I'm Nick by the way. Nick Cooper." He said offering his hand."_

"_Hi Nick, I'm Brenda Kathryn Night, but everybody calls me Kat," I said shaking his hand._

"_I know. I have you for my classes,"_

"_Well, what a coincidence," I said laughing a bit._

"_Well I better get going my girlfriend will start freaking out where I am," he said._

"_Well don't let her keep waiting," I said jokingly. _

_He laughed and started walking the opposite direction._

"_See you tomorrow in class!"_

"_See you tomorrow!" _

I snapped out of it when I felt his gaze at me. He had one eyebrow raised and looking at me intently.

"Sorry I just remembering when I met Nick, one of my friends, for the first time," I said sheepishly. He nodded and started to ask another question.

"What else do you do?"

"Well, my mom and Carl bought this cabin near the mountains. So I would usually go walking thru the woods while we went there. I also like watching the sunset."

"Have you ever had a detention?" he asked seriously.

"Um…well…yea I did," I said sheepishly.

"How many?" he said in a strict voice

"Well, around 5 or 7," I said while looking at my hands.

"In all your school years at Salem?"

"In one year," I whispered.

He stood quite. I looked up and he looked angry. Not the way he looked at Black but he was still angry.

"You will not get more detentions under my watch. Do you understand?" he said coldly.

"Yes sir," I said.

"Why did you receive those detentions?"

"Well I would sometimes talk back to the teachers or I would talk back to another student which I almost got into a fight. One of the detentions was because I was late to class," I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"You. Almost. Got. In. A. Fight." He grounded out.

"Um yes," I said quietly.

"Let me makes this clear, I will not allow you to get into fights. If you do you will face _**my **_consequences not the schools," he said.

"Ok," I said nervously.

"I know that you just met me but I want a chance to have a father and daughter relationship," he said. "I am sorry that you didn't get a chance to say goodbye to your friends."

"I know I can't visit them for who knows how long but I was wondering if I could write to them?"

"I don't think that would be wise,"

"What if we use our nicknames?"

He frowned at this and it looked like he was thinking about this very hard. He sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Yes you may, but you must tell them in only nicknames. Don't mention any places if you do use nicknames for those places as well," he said sternly.

"Yes sir," I said happily. I got up from the bed and started walking towards my traveling bag.

"I guess I will leave you unpack. I will check downstairs if Black is done finish throwing a tantrum. Come down once you finish unpacking." He said before walking out of the room.

Sorry for the long wait but something bad happen in my life and I just couldn't concentrate on writing but now I am getting over it and I would soon have weekly updates :)

Read and Review! And thanks to those who added this story on their favorites and alerts! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's characters. I also don't own any Marilyn Manson songs either.**

I watched him close the door behind him. I started unpacking my things and putting them on the closet or on the drawer chest furniture. I took my IPod out and reset it. Liz put a spell on it so in can work in the magical world but every time that I wanted to use it I had to reset it. I put one of my favorite song "I Put A Spell On You" by Marilyn Manson.

_I put a spell on you_

_Because you're mine._

_I can't stand the things that you do._

_No, no, no, I ain't lyin'. No._

_I don't care if you don't want me_

_'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow…._

I started humming the song and continued putting away my clothes and stuff. When I was done I notice that my shirt got stain even though I don't remember it being stain or how it got stain. I went to the closet and I pulled out my Metallica shirt. The song finished and another song came up.

_You cut off all of your fingers_

_Trade them in for dollar bills_

_Cake on some more make-up to_

_Cover all those lines_

_Wake up and stop shaking_

_Cuz you're just wasting time_

_Don't you want some of this?_

_Don't you need some of this?_

_You take but cannot be given_

_You ride but cannot be ridden_

_Pinch this tiny heart of mine_

_Wrap it up in soiled twine_

_You never read what you've written_

When I checked that everything was in place I opened the door and went downstairs to the kitchen where I think my father was. When I entered the kitchen I was surprised to see that only Ms. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Moody were there. I scanned everywhere to see if Snape was sitting on the chair or was standing by any corner but I couldn't find him. I turned off my IPod and wrapped the earphones around it and put it in my back pocket of my jeans.

"Albus took your father and Sirius to the library. They should be back in a couple of minutes," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Umm ok. Thank you"

"I still can't believe that Selene had a daughter," said a familiar voice by the door. I turned around and saw the man that tried to calm Black from hurting me. I tried to remember his name but I couldn't remember. He has a pale face with dark circles around his eyes like he hasn't been sleeping well. He also has a moustache and some scars that cut across his face. He was wearing a grey sweater with black pants and dark brown dressing shoes that seemed worn out.

"Yea, I could tell by the look on your face earlier when it was mentioned," I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"I told the kids that you will call them when its dinner time Molly," said the girl behind him. She had short spiky hair and dark eyes. She was also pale and had a heart-shaped face. She was smiling but she kept stealing glances at the guy that I tried to remember his name.

"Thank you both for taking them upstairs," said Mr. Weasley. They nodded to him and went to sit at the table.

"You should take a seat," said Tonks. Mrs. Weasley was chopping some vegetables while Mr. Weasley was talking to Moody something about paper work and names I didn't know. I sat across from Mr. Weasley and Tonks sat next to me while the other guy sat across from us. He kept staring at me and it was kinda freaking me out.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

"I am sorry but you remind me of your mother," he said with a smile.

"She sure does. Has the same fiery spirit and attitude that Selene had," said Moody, who had stopped talking to Mr. Weasley since Mr. Weasley went to talk to his wife. "Your mother was always talking back and she didn't like being told what to do. She knew some nasty spells that even scared Sirius and Remus over here," he said nodding to the guy across from us.

"We didn't catch your name," said Tonks

"Oh. My name is Brenda Kathryn Night but everybody calls me Kat," I told her.

"Nice name," she said

"Ha yea right I don't like it. That's why I tell everybody to call me Kat,"

"Well my name is Nymphadora Tonks but call me Tonks. I don't like my name either," she said.

"Well that makes two of us huh," I said jokingly. She started laughing. We started talking about music and random things. She was telling me about her being Auror when Dumbledore walked in.

"Ah Miss Night you are here again. Where is Kingsley?" asked Dumbledore.

"He had to leave for a meeting in the Ministry," said Moody.

Snape walked in and stood next to Dumbledore. His eyes landed on my face and I smiled a little bit. He nodded back at me and turned to tell something to Dumbledore that I didn't hear. Dumbledore whispered back and I saw Snape nod. He started turning his head and I looked away since I didn't want to get caught for staring at them. I was about to ask Tonks about her hair when I saw Black standing by the door.

"Hey kid," he said.

"Hey," I said cautiously. I didn't want to make him mad again.

"Look I am sorry about earlier…I just snapped and I didn't mean to point my wand at you,"

"It's ok. I kinda lost control of my temper too,"

"Kinda? You look like you wanted to rip his head off," said Tonks jokingly. I rolled my eyes at her and chuckled.

"Just don't like it when people call other people names. It pisses me off. Oh and I am sorry for calling you an A-hole earlier," I said

"Oh I didn't know it bothered you I am sorry about that. And don't worry about the A-hole thing I am sure you could have called me worse" he said with a chuckle. Then he stuck out his hand and asked "Truce?"

I got up and walked towards him and shook his hand. "Truce," I said with a smile. I let go of his hand and started walking back to my seat. He smiled back and took a seat next to Remus. He then looked at Dumbledore and nodded to him. It looked like they were discussing something in the library and they were going to discuss it with us.

"Well as you may know, Sirius here" he nodded towards him, "owns this house and he will let you stay for the summer with the rest of the other children."

"So I am staying here for the rest of the summer until term starts?" I asked

"Yes. Ah we need to discuss about Hogwarts. We should prepare a backstory for you so nobody can get suspicious."

"Do I have to change my name and my appearance?" I asked kinda worried. I would hate to lie to people about my identity and my life.

"I was wondering whether you wanted to change anything like your color or something like that," said Dumbledore.

"I don't think we should change anything physical about her. She looks more like Selene than Snape," said Sirius. He looked at my direction and winked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I saw Snape throw Sirius a glare that if looks could kill, Sirius would be dead twice.

"So what's going to be my story?" I asked

"We will say that your parents went missing and they can't be found. Then the Ministry decided to take you to put you under your uncle's care, who is your mother's brother, until they find your parents. "

"What if they asked who are my parents and my uncle?"

"Well you can say that your parents were Selene and Carl Night."

"And the uncle?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"That's where it gets difficult," said Dumbledore.

"Well, why don't we say that Snape is the uncle? They will kinda see the resemblance. They have the same hair and eye color," said Remus.

"Don't forget the glare," said Tonks.

"I thought you didn't want people to know that we are related?"

"We can make it look like it was force guardianship," suggested Moody.

"That can work," said Mr. Weasley.

"Excellent suggestion Alastor!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "We can say that your mother, Severus, had a daughter before she had you."

Snape frowned a little bit. "What if he asks why didn't I mention this before?"

"You can tell him that your sister married a muggle and you didn't want to do anything with her after that. That's how you lost contact with her for years. Then you can say that you found out recently that she and her husband went missing during their second honeymoon. The American Ministry of Magic contacted our Ministry of Magic that your sister had a daughter and she was underage and needed a guarding for the time being," said Sirius proudly.

"I like it," I said.

"That's got to be one of the smartest thing you have ever said," said Lupin

"Do you agree with this Severus and Ms. Night?" Dumbledore asked.

"I suppose it can work," said Snape.

"Yea I agree," I said.

"Wait, won't You-Know-Who be demanding to see her since she is related to Snape?" asked Moody.

"No because she is a half-blood and Snape never knew about her until recently. Plus it he doesn't want anything to do with his niece and he is being forced to be her guardian."

"Also don't forget that Dumbledore is keeping a very careful eye on her just like he is doing with Harry," said Remus.

"Does everybody understand and agree to this plan?" asked Dumbledore. We all nodded and he clapped his hands. "Excellent. I guess I will be leaving since I am guessing some of you and the children are hungry," he said. He started walking towards the fireplace and grabbing some floo powder from one of the pockets in his robe.

"Meet me at Hogwarts, Severus." Then the he threw the floo powder and he step inside and was flood away.

Sirius got up from his seat and said, "Well, I guessed this meeting is over I would go and check on the children." He walked out to the door and upstairs to get the rest for dinner.

"We should be leaving as well," Moody said while looking at Tonks, who was talking to Remus. Tonks looked up and looked sad to leave and started opening her mouth when Moody barked out, "We have a lot of work to do."

Tonks nodded and said bye to Remus. She then, all of the sudden, gave me a big crushing hug that I had trouble breathing.

"Tonks…can't…breathe…" I managed to say.

"Oops! Sorry!" she exclaimed and letting me go as I gasp for breath.

"It's ok, just give me a head's up next time you give me a bear hug," I said jokingly.

She laughed and said bye to everyone. She walked out of the door and I heard the front door open and then shut closed. Moody then said bye to everyone and followed the same way that Tonks went and left. Remus went upstairs to go and also get the children and Sirius.

Snape then looked at me and said "Come."

I got out of my seat and followed him towards the fireplace. I wanted to go with him but I knew I couldn't…at least not yet. He waved his hand and I am guessing he put the Silencing charm. For a moment I thought he was going to hug me or something but he didn't. I realize that maybe he doesn't like showing any affection with other people in the same room. I opened my mouth to say something but he held a hand to silence me.

"I am going with the Headmaster and you will stay here. Is that understood?"

"Yea that was pretty clear when you guys mentioned that on the table. I have a question though," I said.

He nodded.

"Do you think is a good idea that we go as niece and uncle?"

He sighed and looked at me straight in the eye. "It's the best option that we have. I don't like it but we must. Your protection and safety come first. I don't want you to get hurt or in any trouble."

I just stared at him and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, you will see some witches and wizards, including myself, come and go. That's because we would be having Order meetings which you children won't be allowed to go. During those meetings I won't be seeing you."

I frowned at this and gave him a confused look.

"I don't want them to start getting suspicious," he said. I understood what he meant. I nodded to him that I understood. He nodded and said, "I will try my best to come and visit you but I can't make any promises. "

"What should I do while I am here?"

"You will follow Mrs. Weasley's orders and keep out of trouble. I also don't want you talking to Black alone."

"Why?" I asked surprised.

"I don't trust him alone with you."

I wanted to argue that it wasn't fair that I couldn't talk to Sirius alone like any other person but I didn't feel like arguing.

"Ok, I won't talk to him alone," I said but I didn't really meant it. He nodded at me at turned to the fireplace. Then I remember something.

"Oh wait. When am I going to get my school supplies and uniform for Hogwarts?"

"I will take you to Diagon Alley before the term starts."

"What if you can't?"

"You will go with the Weasleys and the rest of them to get your supplies. If that happens, I will give Mrs. Weasley the school list that you will need this year. Do you have any other question?"

"What should I call you?"

"During school time you either call me 'Professor' or 'sir'"

"No…I mean…what should call you when we are not at school or in private?"

He looked at me for a moment considering what I just asked him.

"I know it's too soon to call you father or even…dad…but I feel weird calling you 'sir' all the time. I know I have to get used to it when I am at school but I just don't want to do that here."

"You may call me Severus. Even Snape but I would prefer that you will call me by my first name."

"Ok….Severus I will," I said testing the name for the first time. It felt weird calling him by his first name. I called Carl by his first name but that's because he was furious when he found out that I wasn't his daughter and he told me to stop calling him dad. I was sad and shocked at first but I knew if I keep calling him dad he would be even more mad, so I just started calling him by his first name. He would sometimes tell me how he misses when I used to call him dad but I will tell him that it was him that didn't want to be called that. Then he would get mad and go somewhere else to be alone.

I heard some doors opening and footsteps. I knew that they were coming down to have dinner.

"I will see you soon, child," he said. He stood there not knowing what to do. I looked at the kitchen and I saw that the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were paying no attention to us, since they are talking among themselves, and I looked back at Snape. Then I did something unexpectedly. I hugged him.

He stiffened the moment I wrapped my arms around him. I was about to let go and say sorry, when I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me and hugging me tightly. The footsteps were getting louder so I let go of him. He looked at me and nodded. I knew that he heard them too. He canceled the Silencing charm.

He took some floo powder from his robes and threw it at the fireplace making the flames green. He then turned to me and said, "Behave" before he was floo away.

I turned just in time when Sirius entered the kitchen with everybody else behind him. He looked at me and sends a wink at my way. I just shook my head and started walking towards the table. Sirius took the seat that he was sitting on when I first stepped in the kitchen. Remus sat on his left, while Mr. Weasley sat Sirius right. There was an empty seat next to Mr. Weasley which I was suppose where Mrs. Weasley will sit at. A boy with messy hair and green eyes sat next to Remus. A boy with ginger hair and freckles sat next to the boy. A girl with kinda bushy brown hair sat next to the empty seat. I saw that there was a girl with ginger hair talking to her the twins.

"Why don't you sit next to me?" asked the girl with the bushy hair.

"Umm ok," I said. I sat next to her and she was staring at me curiously. I then saw that the ginger hair sat to my right while the twins sat across from us.

"So your Snape's kid huh?" asked one of the twins.

"Yea I am."

"I still can't believe Snape has a kid." The guy with the freckles said surprised.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, he doesn't look like the fatherly type. Plus it looks like he doesn't like kids at all," said the girl with the ginger head.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well, he always looks mad for no reason and when somebody looks at him he either sneers or glares," said the girl again.

"Oh," I said. I didn't know what to say. What if they were telling the truth? What if he doesn't like children? When this is all over, will he take me back to my mother and forget me?

"Guys stop it! Don't you see you are scaring her," said the bushy hair girl.

They murmured sorry.

"Don't listen to them. Maybe it will be different with you since you are his daughter."

I smiled at her and said, "Yea. I guess your right about that. Oh by the way my name Brenda Kathryn Night but please call me Kat. Everybody back home did."

"Nice to meet you Kat. My name is Hermione Granger."

"My name is Ginevra Weasley but everybody calls me Ginny," said the ginger hair girl.

"I'm Ron Weasley by the way," said the freckle boy.

"I'm Harry Potter," said the other boy with the green eyes that hasn't said a word yet until now.

"I'm George," said the twin on the left.

"And I am Fred," said the one on the right.

"Quit joking around guys. The one on the left is Fred and the one on the right is George," said Ginny.

"Ah Ginny don't spoil the fun and how did you know?" said George.

"I spent a lot of time with you guys more than anybody here so I know who and who is," she said. She then whispered in my ear. "Also because George is taller and has a mole on his neck. Just don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry I won't" I said with a smile. I wanted to see who else they can trick.

"Well dinner is ready," said Mrs. Weasley.

We all put food on our plates and started eating. They started asking me questions about my childhood and friends back home. The twins asked me if I ever did any pranks. I said I did and that I also pranked one of my teachers. They asked me if they ever found out who it was and I said no.

"Let's hope that Snape doesn't hear about that one," said Sirius with a chuckle.

I asked Hermione about Hogwarts. She started telling me about the classes and teachers. Ginny and Ron started talking about Quidditch. They told me if I liked Quidditch. I told them I did but that I also was a fan of Quodpot.

"The American version of Quiditch?" asked Ron.

"Well duh, I come from the States," I said laughing.

"Oh yea right," he said.

"You went to Salem?" asked Hermione

"Yea"

"Can you tell me about it?"

I started talking about anything she wanted to know, which was a lot because she kept asking question after question. After dinner was over Mrs. Weasley told us to go to bed since it was almost past our 'bedtime'.

We said goodbye to the adults and started heading up the stairs quietly since Harry told me about the screaming portrait of Sirius mother. I shivered just imagining it. When I arrived at my door I told them goodnight.

"See you tomorrow" the girls said and they headed up the stairs.

"Hope you have—"

"sweet dreams and—"

"don't let the—"

"bed bugs bite—"

"Literally," they finished together. Instead of taking the stairs they Apparated I am guessing to their rooms.

"They can Apparate?" I asked

"Yea they are of age already and they have the license," said Ron. "Well I guess you are sleeping on the same floor as us."

I laughed. "Yea I guess so. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye." They said together and walked in their room.

I went inside my room and shut it closed. I then went to the drawer and got some fresh underwear, a black tank top and my plaid New York Yankees pj shorts. I went to the bathroom, which was nice and warm and took a quick shower. I changed into my tank top and shorts and went back to my room. I went to the bed and undid the covers halfway so I can get comfortable. I put the sheets around me and I turned around to see the window. The moon was crescent and the sky was clear. I smiled and closed my eyes to fall asleep dreaming about my father taking me to Diagon Alley.

**Well that's the end of this chapter guys! I hoped you enjoyed it. I also like to thank those who put this story as a favorite or and alert. Thank you guys soooooo much. I really do appreciate it. I should have the other chapter very soon probably by Tuesday or Wednesday. Once again thank you guys so much!**

**Again I don't own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's characters. I also don't own any Marilyn Manson songs either.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As always, I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters only JK Rowling does. Also, I am going to skip the whole summer and forward it to Kat's visit to Diagon Alley. Hehehe let's see how Snape will handle shopping with his teenage daughter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"I don't know what to wear today. Can you help me Ginny?" I ask the red head, who was sitting in the middle of my bed looking thru my Ipod. Today was the day that my father will be taking me to Diagon Alley. I was very excited to spend a whole day shopping and exploring.

"How about this shirt?" Ginny asked pulling out my purple Aero New York shirt. "It will give you a laid-back look and I love the logo. What do you think Hermione, should she wear this?"

Hermione, who was looking at my photo album again, looked up and stared at the shirt and then at me. Then back to the shirt and then back at me again.

"You should wear it. It looks nice," she said and looked back the album.

Ginny and I shared a look and rolled our eyes.

"Ok we got the shirt and not the pants. How about this?"

"No I don't want to wear white pants." I said with a sigh. We started grabbing different types of jeans but I was having a difficult time choosing.

"You should hurry because Snape can arrive any minute," Hermione said from the bed.

"Well come and help us then," said Ginny frustrated.

Hermione sighed and got up towards us leaving the album on the bed. I don't know why she kept looking at the album because by now she could have memorized all the pictures in there. I told them how I met each of my friends, what we did every summer and how we went to the Coachella Concert last year.

"I like these," said Hermione pulling out dark-tint denim skinny jean. I stared at Hermione and so did Ginny.

"What?" Hermione asked staring at us.

"Nothing," said Ginny. I just shook my head and giggled a little.

"Thank you Hermione and Ginny. You guys are my life savers!" I told them while I crushed them both with a hug.

"Ah!"

I laughed and ran to the bathroom and changed my clothes. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair. I trimmed my side bangs a little bit since they started to grow longer. I put some mascara and light eyeliner. Then I put some light lip gloss. I stared at my reflection for a couple of seconds and then I put my socks and black converse. When I went back to my room Ginny and Hermione were looking at my phone.

"You got a text."

I went to my phone and checked who messaged me. It was from my friend Jessica.

_Hey bitch what you up to?_

"She called you a bitch?" asked Ginny confused.

"We call each other like that remember?" I told Ginny. She stared and then she nodded remembering what sometimes my friends and I call each other.

_Not much just going shopping _

_Lucky….I am stuck here with my grandparents_

_I thought you were going to Les's house today?_

_Na she cancelled. She said something about her boyfriend inviting her to his parents._

_Hey why don't you face time me…Ginny and Hermione are here_

_Ok!_

I told Jessica, Leslie, Nick, Erick and Jamie about my situation. At first they were sad that I didn't say goodbye personally but then they understood. I told them that I was going to attend Hogwarts and that I met new people. I wrote them a couple of letter but we will usually text since it took a long time replying thru owl. My phone screen made a beep sound. I touched the green button on the screen and Jess face appeared. She had cut her blonde hair into long layers and had some light make up on. Her green eyes sparkled with humor and she had a big smile on her face.

"Hey long time no see huh? Hi there!" she said waving at us.

Ginny waved back at the screen and so did Hermione. We sat back on the bed and stared at Jess.

"I can't believe you forgot your laptop?" Jess said with a laugh

"Hey I was in a hurry so shut up. By the way this is Ginny," I said nodding at Ginny, who was sitting on my left. "And this is Hermione," nodding to my right where Hermione was sitting.

"Hello! I hope you girls can deal with this one because she is one party animal," Jess said with a smirk.

"Hey! No I am not,"

"Oh really? Did you forget about New Year's or your birthday last year?"

"Well it wasn't my fault,"

"Sure," Jess said sarcastically. "Anyways…we miss you."

"I miss you guys too. I will try to visit soon, well if they let me."

"It's going to be weird without you here at Salem."

"Yea it's going to be weird without you guys."

"Well at least you are going to have those two," she said nodding to Ginny and Hermione " as friends at Hogwarts. Ginny and Hermione please take care of Kat and don't let her get in too much trouble."

"Don't worry we won't," Hermione said.

"Maybe just a little but not a lot," said Ginny with a smile.

"Let her get a couple of detentions. It will make my year," said Jess giggling. I rolled my eyes at her behavior.

There was a knock on the door and Ginny told them to enter. Mrs. Weasley came in and send a smile at us.

"Severus is downstairs in the kitchen dear waiting for you."

"Oh, ok I will be there in a minute. Thank you Mrs. Weasley," I said with a smile. She left the room and I turned back at my phone. "Hey I have to go. I will talk to you soon k?"

"Yea ok. Have fun shopping with daddy dearest," she said with a smirk.

I shook my head and ended the connection. We stood up and headed to the door.

"I will be check on Harry and Ron. Have fun Kat," said Hermione. She walked to the boy's room without knocking and entered. I heard Ron saying 'bloody hell Hermione!' somewhere in the room. Ginny and I laughed.

"Good luck with Snape. Try not to get him mad or anything," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Haha I will try," I said with a smirk. Ginny hugged me and went upstairs I am guessing to the twins' room, since she is helping them on some of their objects for their joke shop. I took a deep breath and started heading downstairs to the kitchen. I entered the kitchen and saw Snape sitting on one of the chairs from the long kitchen table. He heard me come in and looked my way. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked. I looked myself down to see if I forgotten something like my pants or shoes.

"Nothing. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, Severus." I still call him by his first name. I wasn't ready to call him dad, not yet.

"We will be taking the floo. Come."

I followed him towards the fireplace. He reached towards one of his pockets and got some powder out. He put some floo powder in my left hand and I waited for his instructions.

"We will floo to the Leaky Cauldron. I will go first and then you follow. Speak loud and clear," he said sternly. I nodded.

He stepped inside the fireplace and said "Leaky Cauldron!" He was emerged by green flames and then he was gone.

I stepped inside the fireplace and checked if I had everything that I needed with me. I cleared my throat and said loud and clear, "Leaky Cauldron!"

I landed firmly on my legs and stepped out of the fireplace. I started brushing off the soot from my clothes. When I finished I looked up and looked around. It looked like a pub. There were a couple of witches and wizards on the tables and bar counter. I saw a witch heading towards the stairs that went to the top floor. I heard somebody clear their throat and I looked toward their direction. It was Snape.

"Are you finished looking around?"

"Um yea sure."

"Come on then."

I follow him out of the place. Some people were looking at us weirdly and whispering. I didn't get why they would do that. Haven't they seen somebody with a teenager before or what? We arrived at a brick wall and I looked at Severus weirdly. He sends a smirk towards me and took out his wand. He started tapping some bricks with his wand. After a couple of taps they started to move out of the way. Once the bricks moved I could see different types of shops and a lot of people moving around.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," said Severus

"Wow," I said in awe. Diagon Alley looks different than Essex Alley back at The States. The buildings here were closer to each other than back home. Essex Alley shops were further apart and a little more modern.

"What store do we go first?" I asked Severus without looking away from the stores.

"We will first go to Gringotts. Then we will head to the shops," he said. He started walking towards the crowd and I quickly follow. As we walked I kept stealing glances at the windows from the shops. We passed an Apothecary, Quidditch store and a wand store.

We entered a big building that was bigger than any other building in Diagon Alley. When we went inside I saw that there were goblins working here. I don't really like goblins. They always stare at you and even if you stare back they will just smirk at you, well the ones from the state do that.

"Does my mother have vault here?"

"No. We are going to my vault."

"But—"

Snape stopped walking and looked at me. He then said in a low voice so no one can hear us.

"You are my daughter. Whatever you need financially will come from my vault. I don't care what you need clothes or a broom if you need any money you will ask me and I will take some from the vault. Do you understand?"

"I just don't want you spending a lot of money because of me,"

"Like I said before, you are my daughter and I need you to be well clothed and have everything you need. Money is not a problem. Trust me. I will ask again do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Let's keep going then," he said. We walked up to a goblin that was on a very high counter than the rest of the goblins.

"I am here to visit my vault," Snape sad coldly.

"Do you have your key?" the goblin asked.

Snape took out a key from his pocket and gave it to the goblin. The goblin took it and inspected it. When he was finished he looked at Snape and then he looked at me. He frowned when he looked at me and cocked his head a little bit. His stare was becoming uncomfortable that I frowned and glared at him.

"Is there a problem?" asked Snape with a glare towards the goblin.

The goblin turned his eyes towards Snape. "No, follow me please."

The goblin got down from the counter and started going towards a door. We followed him and the doors closed behind us. I saw a cart and tracks. We got on cart and the goblin sat in front of us. The next second I know we were speeding thru the tracks. This reminded me of a rollercoaster that I wanted to stick my arms up but I knew that I would look like an idiot and I didn't wanted to embarrass Snape but a little giggle came out of my mouth. Snape turned his head and raise his eyebrow towards me.

"Sorry it just feels like a rollercoaster ride that's all," I said with a smile. The corner of his mouth lifted a little but then he controlled it and looked back at the front. A couple of minutes later the cart came to a stop and we got out of it. The goblin took out the key and put it in the key hole. The goblin stepped aside and vault began to open. I didn't expect to see a bunch of galleons. Hell, I never have seen so many galleons in my life.

"I told you not to worry about money," Snape said with a smirk.

"Wow," I said in awe. Snape stepped inside and took a pouch out of his pockets. He started putting some Galleons, Sickles and Knuts inside the pouch. I didn't enter the vault so I stayed near the entrance of it. I felt eyes on me and looked at the goblin who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"Are you a relative of Mr. Snape?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, since he has no children I was curious to whom you were. By the look that Mr. Snape gave me at the hall he seems protective over you so you must be related somehow."

"Look I don't want to be rude but it really is none of your business if I am related to him or not," I said irritably.

_Fucking nosy goblin _I thought.

"Then—"

"We are done here," said Snape glaring at the goblin. I relaxed a little bit. We got inside the cart and it sped thru the tracks once more. Once it stopped we got out and the goblin gave Snape back the key.

"Hope you have a wonderful day Mr. Snape and….young one,"

We stepped inside the main hall and towards the front doors. Once we got out a let out a big sigh of relief.

"I don't like goblins," I told Snape since he sent me a questioning look.

"First we will get your school supplies then your clothes. Do you have a familiar?"

"No I don't. Why do you ask?"

"You will get one," he said. He then got a piece of paper out and started scanning it. "Let's go to Flourish and Blotts where we will get all your school books."

We started walking and a thought came into my mind.

"What do I do with my other school books from Salem?"

"Bring them with you. They might come in handy when you do your work."

We arrived at the shop and we entered. It wasn't as full as I thought it would be.

"Go and look around while I go and collect your books." He said walking away. I started going to my left towards the Magical Creatures section. I started skimmed thru the books until a title of a book caught my attention. I pulled the book out and it was titled _The Phoenixian Book of Creatures _by Liza Phoenix. I flipped thru the pages and saw some pictures of different creatures and places where they could be found. I grabbed the book and started walking to find Snape. I found Snape at the counter paying for the books already.

"Hey," I said reaching his side. He turned and looked at the book that was in my hand.

"Do you want that book?"

"Um yea please." He nodded and I put the book on top of the counter with the rest of the other books.

"Is that all Professor?" the lady asked.

"Yes," He said while he was reaching for the pouch that had the money there. While he was grabbing the amount of Galleons the lady shifted her eyes to me and just stared just like the goblin did at the bank.

_Eesh why is she staring at me now?_

Snape looked up and saw the lady staring at me. He frowned and put the exact amount of Galleons on the counter and glared at the woman.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked coldly.

"I didn't know you had family"

"She is my niece. Are we done here?"

"Oh…um…yes have a nice day."

Once we walked out we went to the other shops. We went to the Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary, Potage's Cauldron Shop and then to Amanuensis Quills. It was around noon when my stomach started growling.

"Let's go and eat something. After eating we will go get your robes and some normal clothes."

We went to a Café and we order some turkey sandwiches and some juice. As I was eating I watched the people pass come and go. I noticed that they were mostly adults and not that many teenagers.

"How come there aren't a lot of teenagers here?"

"Most parents wait until the last week of school to get everything. It's better to come before the last week. You can imagine the lines and the loudness"

"Ugh must be awful."

"Indeed."

We finished eating and started heading towards a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When we entered there weren't any customers.

"Hello there. How may I help you?"

"She is will just need three sets of school uniform and two traveling cloaks."

"Is that it Professor?"

"Yes."

"Come with me dearie."

I looked up at Snape and he nodded. I followed the woman to the back of the store and she started getting a measure tape.

"Can you please stand in the middle and try not to move much."

"Ok."

She started measuring and every time she got a measurement she will nod and move one.

"Why is Professor Snape with you here young one?"

"Oh. He is my uncle."

"Is he really? I didn't know he had a niece."

"Well, he didn't know anything about me until this summer."

"Oh why is that if I may ask?"

"Well, my parents went missing at the beginning of the summer and I found out that I had an uncle. My mother one time told me they had a nasty argument that it may them not talk at all anymore. I didn't wanted to come for the stories that my mother told me about him, he sounded really mean." I lied. Remembering what Dumbledore said about telling people that Snape is my uncle.

"So they made him adopt you?"

"Pretty much."

"Must be hard for both of you."

"I just want them to find my parents so I can go back home."

"Don't worry dearie they will find them soon. Well, we are done here why don't you wait with your uncle for a couple of minutes."

I went back were Snape was and took a seat next to him.

"Did you find everything ok."

"Yes. She said to wait for a couple of minutes."

Twenty minutes later the woman came out with my robes ready to go.

"Here you go. Will you pay right now or do we put it on your account Professor?"

"On my account please."

"As you wish Professor. Have a nice day, Professor and good luck at Hogwarts young lady."

"Thank you," I said with a wave.

We exited the store and shrink them like the rest of the supplies we bought earlier today. We then headed towards an alley between two stores. I looked at him confused.

"We are going to the Muggle world to get you normal clothes."

He put his right arm out and nodded towards me. I knew we were going to Apparate. I grabbed his arm tightly and shut my eyes. I felt the tug on my naval area and then I felt the air leave me for a second. We landed hard on our legs and I felt the pressure leave me. I let go of Snape's arm and looked around. We were at an alley and I hear cars honking and driving by. I looked at Snape and I saw that he changed into normal clothes.

"We should get going." He said straightening out his black trench coat.

We started walking out of the alley and entered a store that was only a couple of minutes away.

"Hi there. My name Samantha but you may call me Sammy. How may I help you today?" a brunette lady said with a wide smile.

"Yes, I want to buy clothes for my daughter."

"Ok then right this way," she said cheerfully.

"I thought you say we were going to say that I was your niece," I whispered to Snape as we followed the employee.

"She is a Muggle and nobody recognizes us here so it will be safe."

"Here is the section and I will be at the counter if you need anything else," she said as she walked away.

"Pick a couple of shirts and some pants. Then we will look for socks and you alone will look for…other clothing."

"Ok," I said. I moved to a rack of clothing and started to move shirts around. I found a couple of shirts, skinny jeans and shorts that I liked. I signal Snape to follow me towards the changing room.

"I will wait out here and once you changed come outside and I will decide whether you can take them home," he said sternly.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I entered the changing room and changed into the first pair of clothing. Once I was ready I stepped outside so Snape can decide whether I can take them home.

"I like the shirt and the jeans are comfortable," I said as I stepped out.

"Hmm…turn."

I sighed and did what he asked.

"Acceptable. Now go and change to another set."

"Yes Severus," I said with a sigh. We did this for three more sets. I changed into my shorts and my green shirt. I looked at my reflection and I had a feeling that he wouldn't approve of my shorts but I was going to take a chance. I stepped out and by his reaction I was right. His eyes widen and his jaw dropped a little bit.

"Absolutely not."

"Why? There are cute and comfortable," I said.

"Those are the shortest shorts I have ever seen and no daughter if mine will be seen in those," he said angrily.

"Pleeease I will only where them at the house," I said. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say since his eyes turned cold.

"No. There are teenage boys at Black's house, not to mention Black himself, and they will stare at you. My final answer is no," he said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"But—"

" . "

I huffed and said, "Fine."

I went back inside and took them off. Then I put some tight skinny jeans on and a red shirt.

"This is the last piece of clothing," I said.

"Turn around," he said. I turned and I heard him sucked in air. "What kind of clothing are these? Are they trying to give the parents a heart attack?" he said angrily.

"What's wrong with these?" I said irritably.

"They look too tight. Not to mention the shirt raises up a little when you move," he said angrily.

"Fine I don't take the shirt but I take the jeans," I said negotiating with him.

He narrowed his eyes and sighed. He closed his eyes and pinched his nose. He said in an irritable voice, "Take the jeans and not the shirt. If I see you again in those shorts and shirt in the near future I will be choosing your clothes next time. No matter what age you are."

"Thank you!" I said cheerfully. I ran inside the changing room to change back to my original clothes and took with me the clothes that I was going to buy. I stepped out and Snape took me to the sock section to buy a couple of pairs of socks.

"Can I buy only black socks? I don't really like colorful or white ones."

He smirked and nodded. "Get a couple of pair of socks and then you will go to the…other section while I wait by the counter."

I smirked at him since I knew what section he was talking about. He glared and turned to go to the counter. I went to the undergarment section and started looking around. I picked a couple of push up bras in different colors. I picked two pair of boy shorts and couple of hipsters and two thongs. Yea that's right I got a one blue and one black thong. Once I was done I headed towards the counter where Snape was waiting. I hoped that the cashier won't show the thongs but I had a feeling that she will expose them.

_Oh well is now or never _

"I'm done," I said with a smile. He nodded and I put all the clothes in the counter.

"Is that all for today?" the cashier asked and she was grabbing the clothes one by one. I was getting a little nervous when she started separating the underwear. On the corner of my eyes I saw Snape look at another direction. I relaxed a little bit. Then I heard the cashier giggle. Snape turned to the cashier and I saw his hands curled up into fists.

_Dang he found out_

"What are those?" he said coldly.

I looked at the cashier's hands and I saw she was holding the black thong.

"Umm…underwear," I said lowly.

He turned to me with a glare that it made me want to run away from here as fast as possible. I bowed my head a little since I couldn't stand the glare.

"Leave those behind," I heard him say to the cashier. I looked up and sure enough the cashier separated the two thongs away from the rest of the underwear.

After the cashier mentioned the price and Snape paid we left the store. Snape was walking to fast that I had to jog a little to keep up. I knew he was angry and I was worried at what he would do.

_Is he going to lecture or hit me? I hope he doesn't hit me. _

We arrived back at the alley and he turned to look at me so fast that I flinched a little bit. He took out his wand and shrunk the bags. I put them inside my pockets with the rest of the shrinking items. He then extended his arm and I took it. I felt the sensation of Apparition and we arrived near Sirius house. We entered the house and Snape took my arm and took me to the kitchen. Nobody was in the kitchen and Snape casted a Silencing Charm.

"Why were you going to buy those undergarments?"

"You mean thongs?" I said. He glared and his hands curled up into fist.

" . ."

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Answer the question," he growled.

"I like them," I told him.

"Do you have any more of those?" he asked angrily.

"A couple," I confess.

He closed his eyes and started breathing slowly like he was trying to calm down. He stayed like that for a minute or two. He opened his eyes and in a strict and cold voice he said. "I want you to get rid of ."

I nodded and I ran upstairs as fast as I could but quietly since I didn't wanted to wake up Mrs. Black's portrait. I went inside my room and went to my underwear drawer. I started grabbing all of my thongs, which were just a little bit, and put them on the bed. I heard the door knock and I told them to come in. Snape came inside and looked at the bed.

"Are those all of them?"

"Yea,"

He waved his wand and they were gone. I frowned but I didn't say anything.

"Take out all your supplies clothes out. I will put them their rightful size."

I took everything out and put it on the bed. He then waved his wand and all my stuff came to their rightful size.

"Put them away where they belong. I must go and tell Mrs. Weasley that we arrived," he said turning towards the door.

"You're leaving?" I asked disappointed.

With his hand on the doorknob he turned his head. "I must finish the class schedule and what I'm going to teach you dunderheads," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes.

"I will see you when you leave to Hogwarts."

"Ok."

He then open the door and left to find Mrs. Weasley. Once he left I started to put my things away.

**Well that is all folks!** **Hope you guys liked the chapter. The other chapter will start when they all get ready to leave to King's Cross. I already know what house Kat will be put on and I hope you guys will be pleased. Things will start to get really interesting once Kat's get into Hogwarts. She will meet new friends, new enemies, the drama, and of course a boy she will crush on. She will also find out more about Snape's past and a secret her mother hidden from her since the beginning. Next chapter will be up next week.**

**P.S. For those who are reading my other story **_**Reading The Books**_** I will post the other chapter during the weekend. Also don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**As always, I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters only Queen Rowling does . I only own Kat and Ash. I forgot to mention that this story won't really follow the books. You will see some stuff from the books but not a lot. I just wanted to make that clear to anybody who was confused. Anyways…..back to the story.**

Ch. 7

BANG!

"FRED! GEORGE!"

I woke up with Mrs. Weasley yell. I checked the time and it read six a.m. I groan and rolled out of the bed since now I won't be able to sleep again. I yawned and stretch and went to the bathroom. After the shower I wrapped around me my towel and went to my room. I was putting on my jeans when the door opened.

"I'm sorry!" I heard Harry said. I quickly pull jeans up and rolled my eyes.

"Harry you can look you know," I said

"But—but you don't have a shirt on yet…right?"

I was only wearing my jeans and a black bra.

"At least I have a bra on. Anyways what do you need?"

"Oh…um Mrs. Weasley says breakfast is ready and to have everything pack already," said Harry with his hand covering his eyes. I saw the twins going down the stairs and George looked into my room. I heard him whistle and I rolled my eyes.

"Yea I have everything packed up all I need is to put my shirt and shoes," I went towards the bed where my shirt was. I put my shirt and told Harry he can look now. He put down his hand and blushed and mumbled a "sorry."

"Eh it's ok at least I wasn't naked," I said with a laugh. He blushed even more and I laughed harder. "Let's go down for breakfast." I grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him with me down the stairs.

We entered the kitchen and everybody was already seated. I threw a smile to Harry and let go of his hand and sat in between the twins. Harry went to sit next to Ron and Hermione.

"Are you excited for Hogwarts Kat?" asked Ginny.

"Yea but I am just nervous about the sorting," I said as I put jam on my toast.

"You will be ok," said Fred while taking a sip from his juice.

"You will still be cool even if you end up in Slytherin," said George taking a bite on his bacon.

"You can even help pranking them!" exclaim Fred with a grin.

"Boys! Stop giving bad ideas to her!" yelled Mrs. Weasley while pointing a finger to them.

I just laughed and took a bite of my toast. I was still nervous with the sorting. It didn't really matter which House I will end up but I didn't wanted to end up in a House that Snape wouldn't approve of. I felt someone staring at me and my eyes shifted to Hermione and she smiled and encouraging smile at me. I smiled back and Harry also sends a smile so I just winked at him and he blushed and put his head down. It was so easy to mess with him. After breakfast we all went to our rooms to pack last minute things. I packed up my books and some other things. The uniforms and some normal Muggle clothes I packed yesterday. Then I got the cage for my familiar, which I had to go to Diagon Alley again but this time with the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione, since I forgot to get one when I went with Snape. He would usually follow me around or play with Crookshanks so I went to check the girls' room.

"Hey have you guys seen Ash?" I said poking my head in their room.

"Last time we saw him he went inside the library," Ginny said helping Hermione pack some last minute books, which were a lot.

"Ok, thanks Gin," I said closing the door and going to the library. I opened the door to the library and saw him lying on the armchair asleep.

"Ash, come on wake up. We are leaving to Hogwarts now," I said trying to wake him up. He opened one eye and meowed at me.

"Come on it's time to put you on your cage. Once we are on the train I will let you out," I said. He stretched and licked his striped paws. It was funny how I picked him….well he actually picked me. I smiled at the memory.

"_You should get an owl," said Ron while he was staring at some owls._

"_Na. They have school owls and I can use one of those,"_

"_How about a cat?" Hermione suggested. I stopped looking at the lizards and thought for a moment. _

"_Excuse me, where can I see your cats?" I asked the owner of the shop._

"_Right this way young lady," he said as he took us to the back of the shop. "Do you know which type of cat you want or do you want to look at them first?"_

"_I want to look at them," I said as I saw some cats walking around and some on their cages. Hermione, Ginny and Harry were looking at the ones in the cages and the twins, Ron and I were looking at the ones moving around. I was going to picked up a brown stripe cat when suddenly another cat jumped in arms. The cat looked like a baby tiger. It was orange with black stripes and some white here and there. It meowed at me and tapped its paw to my cheek. Another cat was getting close to me and my eyes shifted to the black cat. The tiger looking cat tapped my cheek again and meowed to get my attention. I was still looking at the other cat and the tiger one moved its head to my view so I can only stared at it only._

"_Somebody wants your attention," said George with a smirk._

"_I think we have a jealous cat here," said Fred with an identical smirk._

"_You should get another one," said Ron eyeing the cat. The cat heard this and it hissed at Ron and flicked its tail at him. Ron's eye grew wide and everybody just laughed._

"_What type of cat is this?" I asked the owner._

"_Oh they are called Toyger cats and they are very rare cats. They are trying to breed more of these cats actually."_

"_They look like tigers," said Harry._

"_That's how they are supposed to look," said the owner._

"_What characteristics do they have?" I asked while petting its head. The cat closed its eyes and started purring._

"_Well they are friendly, active and funny. They mostly like being outdoors and play. They are also intelligent and protective of their owners. They also are friendly with other people around their owners and other pets, even dogs. They are trainable and when they sleep they will usually sleep near or on their owners," said the owner with a chuckle._

"_Looks like your cat is going to have a friend Hermione," Ginny said with a laugh._

"_He is beautiful," said Hermione getting closer to her. The cat raised its head to look at Hermione as she got closer. He raised his head even more when Hermione was petting his head and started purring. Then Harry got closer and the cat stopped purring and hissed at Harry and it put his paws on my chest possessively. _

"_I thought you said he like other people?" I asked confused_

"_He does but sometimes when male customers come he hisses at them. I think he doesn't really like other males around him," said the owner._

_I looked at the cat in my arms, which was still staring at Harry angrily, and said, "He just wants to meet you that's all."_

_The cat looked up at me and just stared at me with his dark golden eyes. I felt like he was looking at my soul or something. He then looked at Harry for some time and then he just purred but still had his paws on my chest possessively._

"_I think he choose you," said the owner._

"_Yea I think so too. I will take him," I said with a smile._

I then stretched my arms and he jumped into them. He laid his head on my chest and started purring.

"You are one weird cat. I can't wait until you meet Snape," I said with a smirk knowing that he will glare and growl at him. I chuckled and he just opened one eye at me and meowed.

"Sorry," I walked back to my room and I saw the twins there sitting on my bed.

"Are you guys done packing?" I asked. Ash fully woke up and glared at the twins.

"Your cat doesn't like us," Fred said with a pout.

"Yea maybe we should use him on our experiments," said George with a smirk. I felt Ash's deep growl on his stomach that I started to pet him so he can calm down. It helped just a little bit.

"So why are you guys in my room?"

"Well we wanted to see if you needed help packing," said George with a wink.

"Yea with _anything_," said Fred with a wink.

I laughed and put Ash on his cage. "Oh you guys, and no I am officially done packing. By the way have you guys told anyone about the fireworks?"

"Nope and—" said Fred shaking his head.

"—when are they arriving?" George asked urgently.

"Sometime this week," I said. It was easy getting those Muggle fireworks. All I know is that they wanted to fix them and try to see if they are worth selling once they get their shop. Also because they want to leave the school with a bang "Don't forget that we have to hide them either with you or with me when we get them."

"Don't worry we already know where are going to hid them," said Fred.

"I forgot to mention that one of the fireworks has the shape of a dragon but you guys can make some adjustments to make it bigger like a real dragon." I said with a smirk.

"Wicked," they said together smirking.

"We better go and get our trunks downstairs—"

"—before mom starts yelling."

"See you later," they said and they Apparated back to their rooms. I checked around the room if I forgot something when I suddenly hear someone falling down the stairs and two screams. One belonging to Mrs. Weasley and the other one belonging to Mrs. Black

"—COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS—"

"—FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS—"

I sighed and look at Ash. "Well Hogwarts here we come."

I went downstairs and I met Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, the twins and Lupin.

"Ah Kat here you are. You will be going with Remus, Ginny, and the twins to King's Cross," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Um ok," I said a little confused.

"We can't go all together or it would look suspicious," explained Lupin.

"Right," I said with a nod.

"Leave your trunk and cat here. Moody will take care of the luggage," said Mrs. Weasley.

"We should get going," said Lupin looking at his watch.

"We will see you at the train station. Behave you two!" said Mrs. Weasley glaring at the twins.

"Yes mom!" said the twin saluting their mom like a general. Ginny and I snorted.

We left the house and started walking to the King's Cross. The twins were in front of us talking and laughing. Ginny and I walked beside Lupin quietly.

"So Kat are you nervous about Hogwarts?" asked Lupin breaking the silence.

"Just the sorting," I admitted.

"You will do fine. Albus said you will get sorted after the first years," said Lupin.

"Is the sorting fast?"

"It depends on the child. Some children are sorted faster and some slower than others."

"Do you think Snape will be mad at me if I ended up in a House that he doesn't like?" I asked nervously.

"I don't think he will like it if you ended up in Hufflepuff but I can only guess on that," said Lupin with a chuckle.

"Are they that bad?" I asked confused.

"No, he doesn't like them because in his opinion they are too….loud. I think they are amazing people in Hufflepuff and that there is nothing wrong with them at all. Just let the Sorting Hat decided which House you belong to okay?"

"Ok," I said to Lupin as we arrived at King's Cross Station. We continued walking until we stop between platforms nine and ten. I looked around where the Hogwarts Express was. I threw a questioning look at Ginny and she just laughed.

She got close to my ear and whispered, "See that wall over there?" I nodded. "We have to run to that and behind that will be the train."

"You're kidding?" I asked with my eyes wide.

"Nope," said Ginny shaking her head.

I looked at the wall again. It looked scary to run at it. _What if I run and hit myself like an idiot? _I thought.

"Cost is clear," said Fred throwing an arm against my shoulders.

"Who is going first?" said George throwing his arm at Ginny's shoulder.

"I will," said Ginny. She looked to see if Muggles were looking at us and then ran. I thought she was going to hit the wall and land backwards but no she went right thru the wall to other side.

"Your next," said George wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Why don't you with her?" asked Fred.

"Do you want me to?" asked George.

"Umm yea just this once," I said.

"Ok," he held my hand and said, "On your mark….get set…go!"

We ran towards the wall and I closed my eyes. I waited for the impact but nothing happen. Instead I heard people talking. I opened my eyes and I saw a big red train full of students. I looked at George and he just grinned.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Express Miss. Night," said George bowing down mockingly.

I laughed and let go of his hand, "Thank you kind sir," I said mockingly. He laughed and we tuned to see Fred and Lupin coming together.

"Let's go and see if Ginny found mum," said Fred. We followed Fred and met up with the rest of the group that were near the train.

"No problem?" growled Moody.

"None," said Lupin. "You kids should get on the train now. Everybody be safe and look after yourself."

"Be careful on what you write on you letters as well. The ministry will be looking at them," said an old lady.

I looked at her and she winked at me and I just giggled knowing that it was Tonks. Tonks came and hugged me first. "It was a pleasure meeting you and be safe. I will see you soon."

"I will miss you too Tonks," I whispered to her. I let her go and was suddenly hugged by Mrs. Weasley.

"Take care of yourself and be safe Kat," she said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley I will. Thank you for everything," I said hugging her back.

She let go and patted my check softly, "I will see you again with the others during Christmas break. Try not to get into trouble," she said with a smile.

"A couple of detentions won't hurt," I grinned. She just laughed and hugged me again quickly. I let go and she went to hug Ginny who just rolled her eyes and started whispering to her mom.

"We should get inside," said Hermione. I felt something lick my hand and I looked down and saw Sirius disguised as a dog. I patted him and said, "I had a lot of fun with you Padfoot. See you soon."

He barked and wagged his tail. I chuckled and got in the train. We wave at the adults (Sirius started walking beside the train and looking at Harry) until we couldn't see them and Sirius anymore.

"We should get going and meet up with Lee. See you all at the table and good luck with the sorting," said Fred. They picked up their trunks and they disappeared down the corridor to the right.

"We have to go to the prefect's carriage," said Hermione looking at Ron.

"Oh, um ok…well see you later," said Harry awkwardly. Hermione and Ron picked up their trunks, Crookshanks and Pigwigeon towards the engine end of the train.

"Come on and let's find a compartment," said Ginny picking up her trunk. Harry went and picked up his trunk with his left hand and Hedwig's cage with his right hand. I picked up Ash's cage with one hand and my trunk with my other. We peered thru the glass doors to see if we can find an empty compartment. As we kept doing that I noticed that people were pointing or staring at Harry a lot.

"Do you always get that?" I asked Harry.

"Most of the time," said Harry with a shrug.

We kept walking until we saw another boy struggling with his trunk and with his toad on one of his hands.

"Hi Harry… hi Ginny…I can't find a compartment," he panted.

Ginny peered into the compartment behind him and said, "Well, there is room here Neville."

"I didn't wanted to interrupt," mumbled Neville

"Don't be silly," said Ginny as she opened the compartment and went inside after pulling her trunk with her. Harry followed her and I was about to follow Harry when I saw the Neville guy looking at me. He just stared at me confused.

"Hi," I said with a smile.

"Oh hi, are you new?"

"Yea I transferred from Salem," I said.

"Really? Salem? From the States?"

"Yea,"

He looked surprised and he said, "Ladies first." He motioned with his hand holding his toad. I smiled at him again and went inside pulling my trunk and Ash's cage with me. He soon followed and closed the compartment. We put the trunks and cages (Ash woke up and I took him out) in the luggage rack and sat down. Ash was playing with Ginny's fingers and I observed the girl that was already sitting there reading a magazine upside-down. She had dirty-blonde hair that reached to her waist and she also had wide eyes that made her look permanently surprise.

"Thanks," said Ginny.

I read the cover of the magazine and it was titled _The Quibbler. _Ginny started making small talk to her. Harry, Neville and I just stared at each and shrugged. Then Ginny turn to us and said, "Oh by the way this is Luna Lovegood. She is in Ravenclaw and in my year. Luna, this is Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Brenda Kathryn Night."

"But everybody calls me Kat for short," I said to Luna.

She nodded and went back to reading her magazines. Harry and Neville raised their eyebrows and Ginny and I giggled at that. We started small talk and I started to get to know Neville a little bit more. He told me he was in Gryffindor and he was in Harry's year. He also told me he lived with his grandma. I wanted to ask why but I didn't wanted to be rude so I figured he would either tell me later on or maybe not. He asked me why I decided to come to Hogwarts. I looked at Harry and Ginny. They nodded, encouraging me to tell Neville what Dumbledore told me to tell people.

"Well the reason is because my parents went missing at the beginning of their summer," I lied to him.

"What?" asked Neville in disbelief.

"Yea, that's what they told me. All I know is that they always wanted to go to another honeymoon, so they decided to go during the summer. I was over at a friends' house when an Auror came to my friends' house and told me the bad news. They are still looking for them but they don't have any leads or anything."

"But what does that have to do coming to Hogwarts? Couldn't you stay with your friend for the time being?"

"They said that I should be with a guardian for the time being. They took me home and made me pack all my stuff. Once I was done, they took me to the Ministry of Magic and we took a couple of portkeys to arrive at your guys Ministry of Magic."

"Oh," commented Neville holding Trevor. I looked down to see what Ash was doing and saw that he had started chasing his tail. Ginny and I giggled.

"Yup. They located my uncle, which I never knew about, and he came to pick me up. I don't like him much and he doesn't like me either," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"How come?" asked Neville confused.

"Well my uncle is one of those wizards that don't like muggle-borns or muggles," I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Who is your uncle?"

"Severus Snape. He says he works at Hogwarts as the Potions Master," I said.

"Sna-Snape," stuttered Neville.

"Yea," I said nodding.

"I didn't know that he had a niece," he said looking at me with wide eyes.

"Like I said, I never met him until this summer. He told me that he stopped talking to my mother after she married my father, who is a muggle, and pretended he did have a sister. My mother never mentioned him or her parents. The only grandparents that I knew about were my dad's."

"So he doesn't like you because you're a half-blood?" asked Neville.

"Pretty much."

"Wow. Wait how you met them?" asked Neville nodding at Harry and Ginny, who were having a small about Quidditch.

"Well my uncle didn't really want me there so he will tell Dumbledore to pick me up and send me anywhere that was far away from him. So Dumbledore will always take me to the Weasleys and Harry would usually be there as well. That's how we met."

"So you already met all the teachers?"

"No just Dumbledore," I said.

"Oh. Well I hope you have fun at Hogwarts and good luck at the sorting," he said while looking down at Trevor.

"Would you still be my friend if I ended up in Slytherin?" I asked.

"You want to be my friend?" asked Neville surprise.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? You're cool and funny," I said with a smile.

"Um ok I will still be your friend, but why do you ask?"

"I heard about how some students don't want to befriend a Slytherin that's why."

"Don't worry I will still be your friend," he said with a smile.

"Thank you Neville."

"You're welcome."

I was wondering which compartment Snape was at. As I decided whether to look for Snape or not I heard Ginny saying we should change to our uniforms since it was already getting dark outside. The boys stepped out as us girls started changing once we drew the curtain form the glass door so nobody can look. Once we changed we stepped outside and let the boys change. Ash was rubbing himself against my feet when I heard somebody speak.

"Well, well, well what do we have hear boys," said the voice sarcastically.

I turned and I saw a boy with pale skin, blonde hair, grey eyes and a pointed face. He was already in his school robes and he had a cocky look on his face. I felt like I knew him or something just like I felt when I saw Tonks for the first time. Behind him were two boys around his year that looked more like gorillas than boys.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Ginny crossing her arms against her chest.

"Just wondering where Potter is? Is he here?" he said with a smirk.

"Was it to you?" she said narrowing her eyes.

"Easy there Weasley. Better respect those above you," he said getting close to Ginny. Ash, who stopped rubbing against my legs since Malfoy arrived, growled at him. Malfoy jumped back and glared at him. He then looked up and stared at me.

"Who are you?" he said snidely.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms against my chest, "None of your goddam business."

"You better watch who you are speaking with," he growled.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Surely you have heard of me?"

"Nope never had and I could care less who you are."

"You're joking."

"Does it look like I am blondie?" I smirked.

He looked at me and frowned, "You remind me of somebody but I can't figure out whom."

"Good luck with that," I said picking up Ash.

We heard the compartment door opened behind us and Harry stepped out. "What do you want Malfoy," he growled.

"Nothing just to tell you to show me more respect since I can give you detention now Potter," he said smirking at Harry. He then turned and left with the two goons following him.

"He is charming," I said sarcastically once we entered our compartment. Harry laughed and shook his head. The train started to slow down and we started getting out our stuff. I put Ash back to his cage and we got out of the compartment. Once we got out of the train and we started looking for Hermione and Ron. We spotted them and started walking towards them.

"Man, I am starving," said Ron.

We started walking towards some coaches and we split up into two groups. Harry, Hermione and Ron will go in one coach while Ginny, Luna, Neville and I would go to the other coach behind them. The coaches started moving and I looked around me. After some minutes I saw a gigantic castle, bigger than Salem, come out into view. Ginny poked my ribs. I jumped a little and glared at her.

"Don't start drooling," she said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes just as the coaches stopped. We all got out and started walking toward the stones steps into the castle. We all left our trunks and familiars there and I followed them towards the stairs. As we arrived I saw an older looking woman who had a strict face. Her eyes were roaming around until her eyes stopped to look at me.

"Ah you must be Ms. Night. I am Professor McGonagall," she said.

"The Headmaster has mentioned you Professor," I said with a smile on my face.

"Good. You will wait here until the first years arrive. Headmaster Dumbledore said that they will enter first and be sorted, and then you will enter and be sorted," she said.

"Ok, Professor," I said nodding.

"See you later Kat and good luck," Neville said with a smile. I smiled back at him and the others wave goodbye at me. I waved back and Harry threw thumbs up at me.

"Are you nervous?" Professor McGonagall asked. I nodded. "Don't be. You must be proud which ever House you will be sorted into. That House will be like your family not just classmates. Don't worry about disappointing your father either," she whispered the last sentence.

I looked up at her. "The Headmaster told you?"

"He has and you must be proud to have a father like him."

"I guess," I said. She raised an eyebrow at me. "It's just…I haven't had time getting closer to him that's all."

"I see. Don't worry you will have time here and during your breaks," she said nodding. "Like I said don't worry if you don't get sorted into Slytherin, he will still be proud which ever House you are sorted into even if he doesn't show it. I just hope you don't give us any trouble like you did at Salem."

I smirked at her and said, "I didn't get into too much trouble at Salem."

She murmured an "Hmpf" as the firsts years started to arrive. She gave a speech about the Houses and soon enough they entered with her to the Great Hall and the doors closed behind them. I started pacing and taking deep breaths.

_I can do this. Don't be nervous. You can do this. Don't be nervous._

I kept thinking that over and over again until I heard Dumbledore's voice. I stopped pacing and face the doors as I listen to him.

"Now we have one more student to be sorted. She is an exchange student from Salem Witches Institute. For those who haven't heard of this school is in The States. I want you to welcome her with opened arms and make her feel comfortable here. Now let's begin the sorting one more time."

The doors opened and I stepped inside the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>That's the end of the chapter you guys. Sorry but I felt leaving a cliff hanger. Since I didn't go to class today I had time to fix this chapter. The other chapter is actually finish and needs a little bit of fixing. So I'm hoping to post either on Thursday or Friday.<p>

I also want to give a big thanks to the reviewer, who reviewed the last chapter! Thank you very much** leafstone, pennypotter128** and the anonymous reviewer who have reviewed this story. I also want to give a big thanks to those who started putting this story as an alert/favorite and also for those who put me as an alert/favorite author THANK YOU! Ok I will shut up. Review please!

Ash stands for happy and blessed. I think it was a good name for Kat's familiar since he is happy and just random.

Here is a link of a picture of a Toyger just in case you guys never seen one. If you can't see the picture just Google "Toyger Cats" and it will show images of them.

. /~wildfxcats/wfxtgs_

HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!


	8. Chapter 8

**As always, I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters only Queen Rowling does. I only own Kat, Ash and Ian. I forgot to mention that this story won't really follow the books. You will see some stuff from the books but not a lot. I just wanted to make that clear to anybody who was confused. Anyways…..back to the story.**

Ch. 8

Candles were floating and there were four large tables that separated the Houses. My eyes were scanning the tables and I saw the trio, Ginny and Neville. They smiled at me and I smiled nervously back at them. Then I looked up and started scanning the High Table. As I scanned my eyes I saw Headmaster smiling at me and he kinda did a left motion with his head. If I would have blinked I would have missed it. I looked where he had motioned his head and almost at the end of the table my father sat there. He looked at me and barely nodded. I send a quick smile once I arrive at the steps.

"Ms. Brenda Kathryn Night please sit down on this stool so I can put the hat and you can be sorted into a House."

I took one last deep breath and let is out slowly and went up the steps to sit on the stool. She put the hat on top of my head and I heard it talking inside my head.

_Ah what do we have here? A Snape? Hmm you are kind of difficult _

_How so?_

_You are cunning and smart. Yet you also have a lot of bravery in you that overpower the cunningness. Hmmm should I put you in Slytherin like you father, Severus, or should I put you in Gryffindor like your mother, Selene?_

_How did—_

_I always know. Hmmm oh where oh where should I put you?_

_Can you just hurry the f-up already! This stool is very uncomfortable you know!_

_Hmpf I know where to put you._

_Finally!_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table started cheering loudly as Professor McGonagall took the hat off and smiled at me. I smiled back at her and murmured a "Thank you," as I walked towards the Gryffindor table. The twins started clapping hard and Neville moved a little so I can take a seat next to him. He gave me a high fived and I looked up at Snape. He looked around and sends me a discrete smile and a nod for a second and schooled his face again. I smiled at him and gave him a discrete thumbs up.

"Congratulations Ms. Night. I should also like to share some news about Ms. Night."

My eyes widened and I saw Snape looked at Dumbledore like he couldn't believe what he was going to say. I knew he would mention it but I didn't think it would be tonight.

"You see, Ms. Night's parents went missing at the beginning of the summer and she moved to England to be under the guardianship of her uncle. Some of you are wondering why I am mentioning this; well the reason is you all know her uncle and I don't want you judging her later about it. Now you all are wondering who her uncle is," he said as the students nodded. I swallowed hard since I know the stories that most of the students didn't like Snape. The only students that did were the Slytherins. Neville grabbed my hand and squeezed it back. I squeezed it back and let go of his hand.

"Well her uncle is no other than Professor Snape," he said with a smile. Everybody stayed quiet for a bit and then murmurs where beginning to be heard after a couple of seconds. My eyes started scanning the Slytherin table and I saw Malfoy looking at me with wide eyes. I send him a smirk at him and turned my head to look at other students.

"She is related to Snape?"

"No way!"

"I didn't know Snape had any family."

"Wow I hope she isn't like him,"

I look up at Snape and he was frowning at Dumbledore. Then like he could feel that I was looking at him, turn his eyes and frowned at me. I knew that the acting was starting so I frowned back angrily.

"Look it doesn't look like they like each other," a girl said from our table to the girl next to her.

"Now that we cleared that up, I want to welcome Ms. Dolores Umbridge, who is going to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now—"

"_Hem Hem," _

Dumbledore stopped talking and looked at the new DADA teacher. To be honest that lady look like a toad wearing horrible pink clothes. I shuddered at the color.

'_Another reason not to like the color pink' _I thought.

"Thank you Headmaster for introducing me. My, I am so happy to see your smiling faces looking up at me. I am hoping we will all becomes friends," toad lady said. I looked around and I saw nobody was smiling. I heard the twins say "not likely" and some of us snickered at those words. I saw Harry say something to Hermione and she looked up to Umbridge with narrow eyes. I zoned out while the toad lady talk and I wasn't the only one, most of the students where whispering to each other. I was thinking about food when I heard Dumbledore's voice again.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge for that speech. Now, I guess you are all hungry so dig in!"

Food appeared at our table and students started filling up their plates. I put some smash potato and some chicken on my plate. I was about to take a bite of the chicken when suddenly I saw green peas and some baby carrots on my plate. I looked up to look at Snape, who was staring at me, and raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and started eating my food. I did some small talks with students who asked me questions.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you are related to Snape of all people," said a girl in Gryffindor with blonde hair. I stared at her. "How does it feel like?"

"How does it feel like what?" I asked confused.

"To be related to Snape of course!" she said.

"I don't know. Normal I guess," I said shrugging. I looked at Neville with a WTF look and he just shook his head. I continued eating. Once we were done with dinner and desert Dumbledore stood up.

"I am sure you all are tired from the trip so everybody can go to your common rooms and have a well-rested sleep for tomorrow's classes. Good night everybody."

Everybody stood up and I heard the prefects calling for the first years. I started walking with Neville when I heard Harry calling for us. We stopped and waited for him.

"How does it feel to be in Gryffindor?" he asked with a smile.

"It feels alright," I said looking at my school robe. I noticed that it had some Gryffindor colors now. I look back to see if Snape was still up at the table and I saw him talking to McGonagall. I saw a hand wave in front of me and I blinked.

"Yoo-hoo anybody home?" asked Fred sarcastically. We started walking towards the Gryffindor tower and stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia!" _said Neville.

"Hey you make actually remember that one Neville," said Harry with a laugh. We chuckled and stepped inside the common room. I looked around and saw people sitting on couches near the fire and some on the chairs. Neville was about to say something but was interrupted by Harry that was arguing with Seamus. Things were starting to get ugly when Ron entered with the first years and stopped the fight. I saw Harry go up the stairs that went to the boys' dormitories and Ron followed. We heard a slam and people started talking again about what just happen.

"Wow," I said.

"You can say that again," said Neville. I saw Hermione walk in and started walking towards us when she spotted us.

"Hey where's Ron and Harry?" she asked sitting down on the carpet near the fire where Neville and I were sitting. We started telling her what happen and she shook her head.

"I knew something like this was going to happen," she said.

"What should we do Hermione?" I asked.

"For tonight nothing, I think we should just let him cool down and tomorrow we should do something about it."

We stayed a little bit longer just talking until we started yawning. We said goodbye to Neville and went to the girl's dormitories.

"This is your bed Kat," said Hermione pointing to the bed that was left of her bed. I saw that Ash was already out of his cage and was fighting with the pillow. I giggled at the sight.

"Hm. Maybe. So what's up between you and Neville? Are you guys like dating or something now?" Lavender asked. The Patil twins just giggled. I turn to Hermione and she just rolled her eyes.

"No, we are just friends," I said turning back to Lavender.

"Yea right, I saw you holding his hand during the feast."

"Yea, because he saw that I was nervous when the Headmaster was going to announce the news to everybody. Plus I just met him today on the train."

"Hmm will see," she said. She then turned to the twins and started talking again.

After I unpacked some of my stuff I asked Hermione where the bathroom was and she showed me.

"Just ignore her," she whispered to me.

"Eh I will try," I said. She then went back to the dormitory and I closed the bathroom door. I quickly changed into my pjs and headed back to the dormitory. I saw that the Lavender and the twins were already getting ready to bed and that Hermione was unpacking her stuff.

"You need help?" I asked.

"Yes please," she said with a smile. I helped her unpack her school books and notebooks.

"Dang Hermione how many books do you have?"

She just giggled. "Only a few."

When we were done unpacking I realized that the other girls have fallen asleep.

"We should get some sleep," said Hermione yawning.

"You're right," I said stretching a little bit. I went to my bed and pulled the covers around me. Ash got closer to me and meowed softly. "Goodnight Ash. Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Kat. I will wake you up tomorrow," she said.

"Mhmm," I said sleepily. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. The next morning I felt someone shaking me softly.

"Kat wake up. We have to get ready for today's classes," I heard somebody said. I groan a little bit and blink my eyes open. I moved my head to the side and saw that Hermione was already awake and she was the one that was shaking me. I could tell that she already took a shower since her hair was wet.

"Hmm?"

"I said we have to get ready for today's classes. You should take a quick shower and get dressed. I will wait here for you."

"Ok," I said stretching a little. I saw that Toyger was already awake and was pouncing at Crookshanks every now and then. I gather my school robes and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and cast a drying spell once I was done. I put on my school robes and checked the mirror. I applied very light makeup and cast my hair to dry. I stepped out of the bathroom and headed back to the dormitory. When I entered I saw that the other girls were barely waking up and Hermione was already getting her stuff. Hermione told me what to take and I put them inside my backpack. I said my goodbyes to Ash and told him I will see him after class. He meowed back at me and started chasing his tail.

"I hope you are ready for your first day here" she said as we walked out of the portrait. I nodded and said I was. We were at the front of the Great Hall when she abruptly stopped and looked at me.

"What? Did you forget something?" I asked.

"No…it's just…well," she looked around to see if anybody was paying attention to us. Then she whispered very lowly that I almost didn't hear her. "Are you ever going to call Professor Snape dad or anything fatherly soon?"

"Oh. I do want to but you know I don't think I am ready yet to say it out loud. I think I just want to wait a little longer before I do."

"Well good luck with that," she said with a smile. We continued walking and took a seat where the Gryffindor table was at. I looked around the table to see if they had any good cereal. Then I spotted a familiar brown cereal box.

"No way," I said. I grabbed the box and sure enough I recognize the cereal box. "I can't believe you guys have Cocoa Puffs!"

Hermione just laughed and served herself some cereal as well. I was almost done with my cereal and I saw Harry and Ron sit down across from us.

"Man, am I starving," said Ron stabbing a sausage with a fork.

"Hey did you ever told your mom which House did you ended up being?" asked Harry lowly.

"Oh shit! I forgot. Thank you for reminding me Harry," I said. I took out my phone and texted a quickly apology to my mom and I texted her which House I ended up being. I put my phone away and continued eating. A couple of minutes later Professor started hanging out the class schedules to everybody.

"Don't forget to arrive in time for your classes and try not to get lost," she said staring directly at Harry and Ron. We all laughed and grabbed our schedules. I checked to see what classes did I have all week.

"I can't believe it! We got History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts. Bloody hell," said Ron.

"Do you have Divination Kat?" ask Harry looking at his schedule.

"Nope I picked Study of Ancient Runes. Divination is just plain weird and boring."

"Guess you will be seeing Hermione all day eh?" said Harry with a smirk. "Good luck with that. Ow!" said Harry rubbing his head. Hermione heard what he said and hit him upside-down with her book. We heard the bell and we started heading towards the History class.

"Merlin that class is boring," I said with a yawn after we left.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Neville said sarcastically.

"Oh shut it," I grumbled.

"Wanna walk around?"

"Sure," I said with a shrug.

"We'll meet you at the Snape's class!" called Hermione who was running to catch up with Harry and Ron.

"Ok!" I shouted back. We walked to the courtyard and sat down near the tree when suddenly Neville poked my side.

"Hey Kat, Malfoy is staring at you," said Neville looking at Malfoy, who was sitting down at a bench with some friends of his.

I looked up and sure enough he was staring at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he looked away.

"Hey, Neville can I tell you something?" I asked while ripping a leaf slowly.

"Sure."

"I don't know why but somehow I feel something towards Malfoy that confuses me."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like….how do I explain it….whenever I see him I feel like I know him or something but I barely met him yesterday at the train. Do you know what I mean?"

"No, not really. Kinda like an old friend you haven't seen in years?" he suggested looking at Malfoy who was talking to this one girl.

"Something like that but more than a friend." I said.

"Like a crush?"

"No, definitely not like a crush. Like I said I can't explain it."

We heard the bell and we got up to head to the dungeons for Potions. We entered the class and I saw the trio already in their seats. I noticed that all the seats were almost taken and there was only one seat where Seamus and Dean were seating at.

"You can sit there Neville. I can find another table where to sit."

"But—"

"Don't worry. I will be okay." I said with a shrug. I started to scan the tables when I heard someone shout my name.

"Hey Night over here!"

I looked towards the direction where they called me and I saw that it was Malfoy. I looked back at Neville, who gave me a confused look. I shrugged and started walking towards the table where Malfoy was at and just stood there.

"You seriously want me to sit here?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yea, I do," he said. I shrugged and took a seat next to him. Across from us a girl, who was talking to Draco during break, was glaring at me. The boy next to her wasn't paying us any attention and was reading a book. He had dark brown shaggy hair and a strong jaw. He looked up and his blue eyes caught my breath. They were blue with some tint of green of them that reminded me of the color of the ocean. He smiled at me and I blushed.

"I'm sorry if I had insulted you back at the train," said Malfoy. I turned my head to look at Malfoy.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I didn't know that Snape was your uncle until—"

"Yea I know. Until yesterday's feast. Look, I don't want to make enemies here so I forgive you."

"You do?" asked Malfoy surprise.

"Yea I do. I don't think we have been properly introduced. I'm Brenda Kathryn Night but people call me Kat," I said extending my hand.

He looked at my hand and then back at my face. He shook my hand briefly and said, "Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Really Draco?" asked the girl with a deep frown. "Shaking hands with a Gryffindor and talking to her?"

"So what's wrong with that? Your one of those people that believe in not talking to any other House but your own?" I asked annoyed.

"Not just that. I don't talk to your kind."

"_My kind_?" I asked angrily.

"Yes. You're not a pureblood aren't you?"

"My mother is a witch and my father is a muggle," I said. I lied about the father part since I couldn't say the truth.

"Exactly my point."

"Why don't you just shut up Pansy?" said the boy next to her.

"Just because you are okay with talking to half-bloods and mudbloods that doesn't mean that I will."

"Pansy don't keep saying that word! You know that Snape doesn't like it when you say that," whispered Draco angrily.

Pansy was about to say something when suddenly the door opened and everybody went quiet. I saw my father walking at the front of the class and his cloak was billowing behind him. I bit my lip to stop from laughing.

_He could literally own a catwalk right now_

He turned around and stared at each one of us. His eyes lingered for a second on me and then he continued his scanning. His eyes stopped at Harry's table and he smirked.

"Today's lesson we will be mixing a potion called the Draught of Peace. You must be careful with not being heavy-handed to your ingredients that can cause the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep. Pay attention to what you are doing. You may begin," he said.

Everybody got up and started gathering the ingredients. I went back to my seat and started organizing everything. We started crushing, and adding ingredients to the cauldron. Draco and I did some small talks now and then. Pansy kept glaring at me and the other boy kept throwing glances at me. Every time that I caught him I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from you potion."

I checked to see if my potion was ok and I found out that light silver vapor was coming out of my potion. I smiled knowing that I got it right. Snape was going table to table to check the potions. When he got to our table he said that ours was fine and to put it on a glass phial and to cork it. As I corked mine I heard my father started insulting Harry. Most Slytherins started snickering and I heard Pansy laughing quietly.

"Potter is so dumb," said Draco smirking.

"No he isn't," I told him frowning. He just kept smirking and started cleaning his area.

After Snape had humiliated Harry he assigned us homework and told us to put our phials on his desk. The bell rang and I saw Harry get up his seat and leave the classroom. As I put my potion on Snape's desk he murmured, "Stay in your seat."

I nodded and went back to my seat. I took my time cleaning my area when I heard Draco said "See you later."

I nodded at him and he left with Pansy. The other boy was beginning to leave and suddenly turned to look at me. I felt butterflies on my stomach when he stared at me with those eyes.

"Sorry for Pansy's attitude but she is like that to anybody who isn't a Gryffindor."

"No problem um…"

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Ian by the way. Ian MacDougal."

"MacDougal. Do you have sister?"

"Yes I do. She is in Ravenclaw. Why do you ask?"

"I have History of Magic class with her. She's really nice."

He laughed and shook his head. "With other people she is but we me, well let's just say we annoy the hell out of each other."

"Well isn't that what you are supposed to do with other siblings?" I asked with a smile. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by my father.

"Mr. MacDougal shouldn't you be having lunch at the Great Hall with the other students?"

"Yes, sir I will leave now. See you later Kat," he said as he walked to the door.

"Ok. Laters Ian," I said as he walked out the door. I turned to see my father looking at me curiously.

"What?"

"You know he is a Slytherin."

"Yea I know. So what? Are you going to make me not talk to him anymore?" I asked confused.

"No. I am merely…surprise that you are talking to a Slytherin," he said.

"Because I'm in Gryffindor?" I raised my eyebrow. He just nodded.

"How was your first class?" he said crossing his hands across his chest.

"Well…to tell you the truth it was boring. Professor Binns has a voice that can make you fall asleep in ten minutes."

"Hm. You did well on your potion today," he said. His face and eyes soften a bit.

"Thank you, _Uncle _Severus," I said with a smirk.

He smirked back. "You're welcome _niece._"

"Why did you had to be mean to Harry though?" I asked frowning a little bit.

His eyes harden and he said in a cold voice, "Potter couldn't follow the directions. He needed to be taught that he can't always take shortcuts and break the rules." He got up and started putting away the potions the class made today.

I knew that he didn't want to continue the subject so I decided to say something else. "Oh by the way I got my familiar."

"What did you choose?"

"A cat," I said with a laugh. He turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"A cat?"

"Yea. He is so cute and funny. Do you want to meet him?"

"Bring him after dinner. We should go and have lunch at the Great Hall."

"Ok."

We exited the classroom and headed up the dungeons. As were where walking thru the hallways students kept looking at us and whispered to each other. My father would usually glare at them and they would look away. We arrived at the Great Hall and he whispered to me to meet him again in the classroom after dinner. He went to the teacher's table and I went to sit at the Gryffindor's table. I sat next to Neville and started eating. When lunch ended Hermione came to me and we started heading to Runes class. The class was pretty interesting and it was a challenge.

"Did you like the class?" asked Hermione after the class finished.

"It's interesting," I said as we walked at the hallway.

We headed towards the DADA class and Hermione went to sit next to Neville. I saw Ian pointing the seat next to him and I started walking towards the desk.

"You don't mind?" I asked.

"Na. Come and sit down," he said. I sat down next to him and waited for toad lady to arrive.

"So…what was your favorite class at Salem?" he asked.

"It was a tie between Potions and Music class," I said smiling sadly at the memories.

"No way!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"It true," I said with a smile.

"Those are my favorite classes."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yea. Do you play any instruments?" he asked.

"I used to play the guitar but I can play the piano."

"I always wanted to know how to play the piano," he said shyly.

"Well…maybe one day I can teach you," I said.

"You will?" he asked surprise.

"Well only if you wanted to," I said.

"Um yea I do want you to teach me."

"You just tell me when and at what time."

The door opened and toad lady entered. She waved her wand and books began flying to our desks. I saw the front cover and it looked more like a children's book than a school textbook. I turned to look at Ian and he was frowning at the book.

_I guess he thinks the same thing too._

"Well class today we will read chapter one and I will tell you what to copy as notes so you can study for your O.W.L.s. Are there any questions? Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"The book doesn't say anything about using spells. I was wondering if we were going to be taught any spells."

"No my dear, we are not going to use any spells in this classroom," Umbridge said with an grin that looked way too sweet to me.

"So we are not going to use any magic then?" asked Ron in disbelief.

"No."

"That doesn't make any sense," said Harry frustrated.

"What doesn't make sense Mr. Potter?" said toad face with a grin.

"Well for starters, it looks like we are reading a children's book instead of a fifth year book. Then, we can't use and learn new spells that can protect us."

"You don't need any protection because you are not in any danger."

"Yes we are!" said Harry angrily. I can tell that he will blow up any moment.

"From who?" said the toad sweetly.

"From Voldermort of course!" shouted Harry. Some students shivered and some covered their ears.

The toad had a huge grin on her face and said, "Detention Mr. Potter."

"For what?" Harry and I shouted.

"For telling a lie and shouting at me," she said coldly still looking at Harry.

"But he isn't lying!" I said frustrated.

"Are you lying too dear?" She said curiously.

"No I'm not. Harry is speaking the truth." I said looking at Harry. Harry was looking at Umbridge like he wanted to rip her into pieces.

"Do you have any proof of this Dark wizard coming back from the dead and started killing other wizards and witches?"

"He killed Cedric right in front of me! I brought back his body and the minister was there! Isn't that enough proof!" said Harry shaking with anger.

"The boy was dead but we don't know if this supposed Dark wizard did it," said Umbridge a little frustrated.

"But he did killed him!" shouted Harry standing up and almost throwing the desk over.

"Is the minister that scared to actually admit that Voldermort is back? Is he cowering under his desk and sending other people to do his fucken job?" I said angrily.

"Detention Ms. Night and your uncle will know about this and your behavior in my classroom," Umbridge said now angry. "You should apologize for your comment."

"I'm not going to apologize for something that is true. Is not my fault that you have a minister who is a coward and won't admit of what is really going on. He should be out there looking for Voldermort instead of fingering the hole in his ass and doing nothing!"

Everybody stood quiet. Harry and Hermione looked surprised and the rest of the class had their mouths open. Ron, Seamus and Dean were grinning and Ian looked shock but was smiling.

"I think the both of you, Mr. Potter and Ms. Night, should go to your Head of House. I will send both of you with a note. The both of you will have detention today and tomorrow. Get your stuff and come to my desk."

She began writing the notes as Harry and I got our stuff.

"That was amazing but very stupid you know," said Ian.

"Yea I know but I just couldn't let her do that to Harry," I said as I grabbed the book.

"Still pretty cool though," he said with a smirk. I smirked back and told him I will see him later.

Harry and I walked up to her desk and she gave us the notes. We walked out of the classroom and headed to McGonagall's office,

"You didn't have to do that you know," said Harry.

"I just couldn't let her keep doing that to you Harry. Plus it felt good yelling her and telling her the truth about the minister," I said.

"What do you think Snape will do once Umbridge tells him?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know," I said with a shrug. I was actually getting worried at what he would do.

We arrived at McGonagall's office and knocked the door. The door opened a couple of seconds later and she raised her eyebrow at us.

"Why are you two here?" she asked with her strict voice. We gave her the notes and she began to read Harry's. Her eyebrows kept going up until they almost reached her hairline and her eyes narrowed at each line she read. She then began reading my note and her eyes widen and she inhaled a breath.

"Come in. The both of you quickly," she said urgently. We stepped inside and she closed the door behind her. She walked to her desk and we sat at the two chairs in front of her desk. She sat at her chair and she looked at us both.

"You both yelled at her?" she asked.

"Yes, Professor," we both mumbled.

"Mr. Potter you technically called her a liar and Ms. Night you insulted the minister right in front of her?" she asked us. Her eyes shifting from Harry to me.

"Yes, Professor," we said.

"Both of you have a biscuit," she said pointing at the bowl full of biscuits.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Have a biscuit. The both of you," she said.

Harry and I looked at each other and shrugged. We both a biscuit and started munching on it.

"Mr. Potter you shouldn't have mentioned You-Know-Who at all and Ms. Night you shouldn't have insulted the minister in any form in front of her."

"Well it's true, Professor," I said with a shrug.

"Even if it is true you still shouldn't have said it. It says here that both of you will have detention tonight and tomorrow night. I want the both of you to control yourself from now on in her class or anywhere near her. Do you both understand?" she said strictly.

"But—"

"Mr. Potter I mean it. I don't want any from my House to get in trouble by that woman."

We both nodded and finished our biscuits. Professor McGonagall started telling Harry about Quidditch tryouts and who the captain was going to be. She then looked at me and she asked if I was interested in joining the team. I told her that I like Quidditch but I didn't play it. She continued talking to us when suddenly we saw emerald fire on her fireplace. A figure stepped out and I notice who did it belong to. My father. He looked at my direction and he looked furious.

"I am sorry to disturb you Minerva but I need Ms. Night to accompany me to the dungeons," he said coldly. I gulped and got my stuff. Instead of walking back to the fireplace he started walking towards the door. I saw Harry looked worriedly at me but I send him a reassuring smile.

Once we were out in the hallway he grabbed my arm and started dragging me all the way to the dungeons.

**That's the end of the chapter you guys. I hoped you liked it especially the talking back to that bitch Umbridge. Thanks for taking the time to read this story. I hope you guys are okay of Kat having Draco and Ian as friends.** **What would Snape do to Kat? You will find in the next chapter. Hope you guys have a fabulous weekend. Review please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**As always, I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters only Queen Rowling does. I only own Kat, Ash and Ian. I forgot to mention that this story won't really follow the books. Let's continue…**

My arm started to hurt but I didn't want to say anything. I had to jog to keep up with his strides. We went down to the dungeons and he stopped at a door. He put his left hand on the door and murmured something lowly. The door swung open and he pulled me inside. The door shut closed once behind us and he sat me down on the couch.

"Se—"

"Don't." He raised his hand to silence me. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

I looked around and I notice that we were probably at his quarters. It felt homie in a way. There was an armchair, a coach (where I was sitting), and a little living room table. I can also see table a little farther away. I saw books in the bookcase near the fireplace. I saw two doors, one on one side of the living room and the other on the other side of the living room.

"Explain. Now." My father growled, still having his eyes closed.

"That bitch was gaining on Harry!"

"Language!" He said opening his eyes.

"Well, it's true. She didn't believe him that You-Know-Who is back."

"She came during my potion's class that you and Potter where throwing a tantrum in her classroom and the both of you received detention. Is it true?"

"Yes," I said angrily.

"What did I told you in the summer?" he asked coldly.

"To behave myself and not get into trouble. But—"

"No buts. Go to your room," he said pointing to the door on the right side of the living room, "and you will come out until I tell you to. Go. Now!"

I grabbed my backpack and headed towards the right door. After I closed the door behind me I heard my father open another door and slammed it shut. I flinched at the noise and headed towards the bed. I threw my backpack on the floor and I jumped to the bed. I looked up at the stone ceiling imagining what my father was doing. After a couple of minutes I got bored and started looking around the room.

I saw that it had an enchanted window that was showing the weather outside. I saw a desk on the left side of the window and a bookcase on the right. A lamp and furniture was at the head of the bed. I saw a door at the end of the room and I stepped in. It was a small bathroom that the sink, toilet and tub were made of white marble. I stepped out and lay on my bed again. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a door open and footsteps approaching to my room. The door opened and I opened my eyes. My father was standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest looking angry, not as before but still a little angry.

"We will have dinner at the table and after dinner you will head to Professor Umbridge's office to serve your detention."

"Fine, whatever," I murmured.

"What was that?" he asked lowly.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"After detention you will come here again."

"But what do I do with Ash? I just can't leave him—"

"He will be here once you come back from your detention. Come, let's have dinner," he said. He then turned and exits my room.

I sighed and followed him. I sat at the kitchen table and food appeared at the table. I didn't really felt like eating so I put a little bit of baby carrots and peas and some smash potatoes. Dinner was very quiet and tense. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say.

"You are grounded for the rest of the month for your behavior today," he said.

"Ok," I said.

"You will give me your devices and you will not go to the common room what so ever this whole month unless Professor McGonagall says otherwise. Understand?"

"Yea. Does that mean that I can't hang out with my friends?"

"During your breaks and dinner you can but after dinner we will come here until your bedtime."

"Bedtime?" I asked surprised.

"You will be at your bed by ten. No later than that," he said while cutting his steak.

"Fine," I grumbled.

The rest of dinner was silent and I saw Snape reached to one of his pockets and took out a pocket watch.

"It's time to go to your detention," he said putting away the pocket watch.

I got up and headed to my room again and came out again to hand him my Ipod and phone. He took them and put them aside.

"Behave. I will wait in the living room until you arrive," he said.

"Sure," I said shrugging. He looked up and glared. "Don't worry, I will."

I stepped out of the quarters and I walking up the dungeon's stairs. Once I was at the hallway I started picking up my pace since I didn't wanted another reason to get another detention. I sat students pass by as I walked form hallway to hallways.

"Kat!" I heard somebody shout my name. I looked at my left and saw Neville waving at me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked once I reached him.

"What did Snape do?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing, just got my devices taken away and I can't go to the common room at all for a whole month unless McGonagall says otherwise," I said sadly.

"That sucks," Neville said.

"Yea, it does. Anyways, I have to go to Umbitch's office and serve my detention," I said.

"Ok, well see you tomorrow," said Neville. I nodded and started heading towards Umbridge's office. Once I arrived there I knocked and I heard a "come in." I entered the office and shut the door behind me. I saw that Harry and Umbridge where there waiting for my arrival.

"You came just in time," said Umbridge sweetly.

I saw that Harry had his bag with him and I realized that I forgot my stuff.

"I didn't bring anything with me," I said.

"That's alright dear," she said. She motioned her hand towards to one of the desk in front of her and I sat down. As she opened her drawer getting something I turned to look at Harry. He was staring at me with some concern. I smiled at him to let him know that I was alright. He nodded and smiled back.

"Hem, hem."

We both looked at Umbridge and saw her with some paper and two quills.

"Both of you will use this paper and these quills to write your lines," she said. She waved her wand and the papers and quills came to us. I looked at the quill and saw that it was black and very sharp. From the corner of my eyes I saw that Harry was doing the same thing.

"You won't need any ink with these quills," she said with a big smile on her face that freaked the hell out of me.

"What do we write?" asked Harry.

"Mr. Potter, you will write 'I must not tell lies' and Ms. Night, you will write 'I'll be respectful to others,'" she said sitting back to her desk.

"How many times?" I asked bored.

"Until it sinks in," she said, drinking her tea.

I picked up the quill and started writing. I felt some pain in my left hand but I ignored it. As I finished the first line my hand started to hurt a little bit more. As I started writing the other line my hand became even more painful and I felt something warm. I looked at my hand and my eyes went wide. I saw some blood and some writing on my hand. I heard a gasp and I looked to see at Harry. He was starting at his hand with horror and turned to look at me. We both just looked at each other in horror not knowing what to do.

"Is there something wrong?" Umbitch asked sweetly.

"What-what is this?" I said with horror.

"They are special quills from the ministry. They help to remind children about their problems. Continue writing dears."

As I wrote my lines my hand felt like it was being sliced by a knife many times over. The bleeding even stained the desk and some of my sleeve. I bite my lip so I wouldn't make a noise. Every now and then Umbridge will look up from her work and stare at us for a couple of seconds and continued doing her work.

"You may stop writing," she said looking at the clock. I glanced up and saw that it was almost eleven. She came to our desks and inspected our hands. "You will come back for detention again tomorrow night and hopefully the message will sink in fully. You may leave now. Oh and one more thing, if one of you tells the headmaster or one of the teachers what happen here during detention, I will have them fire in no time. Goodnight," she said smiling.

We opened the door and headed out of there as fast as we could. We stopped once we reached the door of the boy's restroom.

"Wait here," said Harry. He went inside for a minute and came out with some wet paper towels. We cleaned the blood out of our hands and transfigured some paper to some pieces of cloth and wrapped it around the wounds.

"Do you think she meant it about firing the professors if we tell them what happen?" asked Harry checking the hallway.

"I don't know Harry," I said as I looked down and cleaned my sleeve.

"Let's not tell anyone just in case…you know,"

"Yea you're right. Anyways, I have to go back to the dungeons."

"Why," asked Harry perplexed.

"Snape grounded me for a month so I have to go back to his quarters."

"Do you at least have a bed or does he make you sleep on the couch?"

"Yea, I have a room there. He said once I get back my stuff and Ash will be there."

"Oh, well I guess I will see you tomorrow then," said Harry walking away.

"Yea, I guess. G'night Harry," I said walking the opposite way. I heard him say goodnight as he walked towards the end of the hallway. As I reached the dungeons, I was curious at what Ian was doing.

_Would he be with his friends or will he be alone studying…wait why in hell am I suddenly thinking about him?!_

I shook my head a little and started heading down to the dungeons. It took a while to find the door of Snape's quarters. As I raised my hand, I suddenly realized that Snape said a password so the door could open. I stood there for a couple of minutes thinking what to do when suddenly the door opened.

"Why are you standing out here?" he asked with a frown.

"I didn't know the password."

"Come in," he said, opening the door the whole way. I stepped inside and shut the door behind me.

"So what's the password?" I said

"Sage," he said, walking to the armchair. He sat down and grabbed the book that was on the table and opened it.

"As in the plant?" I asked sitting down at the couch

"Yes, what did you for your detention?" he asked not taking his off the page he was reading.

I glanced at my hand and saw that it was hidden under the sleeve of my school robe. It still hurt like hell and it felt a little warm. I want to tell him what happen but I remembered what that bitch said.

"Umm…we wrote some lines," I said shrugging.

He looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Lines?"

"Yea, we did. Pages and pages of lines," I said, "Umbridge said we have to do the same thing tomorrow."

"Why lines?"

"She said that it will help sink in the message. I don't really know but my hand is hurting from all the writing."

_Thud_

I looked around for the noise and saw nothing. I heard my father sigh and he waved his wand. The door room opened and I saw Ash coming out of the room.

"Ash!" I said with a wide smile. He saw me and started running towards the couch. He jumped and landed on my lap.

"Meow."

"Hey there buddy, were you asleep?" I asked while I scratch behind his ears. He started purring and curled up in my lap. I giggle escaped my mouth.

"I don't know why you picked that cat. He is a menace and won't stop chasing his tail. He even jumped to my lap and started purring." Snape scolded at Ash.

"He actually picked me and he is not a menace. He is a funny and cute cat that knows how to make me smile." I said.

"Hmpf. Well, I don't want him anywhere in my room or near me. You should go and get some sleep for is almost midnight," he said nodding towards my room.

"Fine," I said. I cradle Ash against my chest. I started walking towards my door and stopped. I looked back at my father and said, "Goodnight….dad."

He looked up surprised that I called him that. "What did you said?"

"I said goodnight dad."

He smiled softly, "Goodnight child."

I smiled back at him and opened my door. As I started shutting closed I heard, "You're still grounded."

I laughed and closed the door. I walked towards my bed and sat down looking at Ash, who leaped out of my arms towards my pillow.

"It felt nice saying that to him, you know. Makes it more…official. I got to change to my pjs so I can sleep."

I stood to gather my pjs and went to the bathroom. I quickly changed, brushed my teeth and wipe out any makeup that I had. Once I finished I checked my hand and saw that the piece of cloth had some blood. I unwrapped it and cleaned it with a wave of my wand. I put a Glamour charm around the wound and went to my room. I jumped in my bed waking up Ash.

"Sorry baby, I won't do that again."

"Meow," he said softly and he closed his eyes.

As I petted Ash, I started to feel sleepy so I got in a comfortable position and closed my eyes. It felt like minutes later that I heard my door opened slowly. I kept pretending that I was asleep as I heard somebody come near the bed. I felt the bed dip and a hand brushing my hair out of my face. I hear Ash shifting and a soft 'meow'.

"Shush," I heard my dad said softly. I felt his fingers brushing my hair and caressing my cheek. Suddenly I felt his lips on my forehead. "Sleep well my daughter. I will see you in the morning."

I felt him stand up and walking away towards the door. A couple of seconds later I heard it shut and I smiled at his affection towards me. I let sleep take me away.

I felt rays of light on my eyelids the next morning. I groaned and turned my head away from the light.

**Knock**. **Knock**

"Wake up and get ready!" I heard dad shout from the other side of the door.

"Five more minutes, please!"

"Get up now!"

"Please!"

"No!"

As I got comfortable again I heard the door opened and my sheets got yanked away.

"Hey! I'm cold!" I said glaring at my dad.

"Get up now!" he growled.

"Just a couple of more minutes."

"If you don't get up right now I will make you get up," he threatened.

I curled up for warmth and ignore his threat. Suddenly I felt a spray of cold water at my face.

"AH!" I jumped up suddenly.

"I told you," my dad said smirking.

I glared at him and I heard Ash growled at my dad. Snape turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "Blame you owner."

Ash just glared at my dad and jumped off my bed towards the living room.

"See, now you made him mad," I said.

"Well, you wouldn't get up. Now go take a quick shower and get dressed. You have transfiguration first and I don't want you late for that class," He said as he walked out of my room.

I huffed and started getting my clothes ready as I headed towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower and dried my wavy hair. I change into my uniform, brush my teeth and put light makeup on. I took the Glamour charm off and saw that my hand was bruised up. I touched it and I winced at how sore it was. I put the Glamour charm on again and exited the bathroom. I got my backpack and headed out to the living room. I saw Ash following Snape to the kitchen table.

"What are we having for breakfast today," I said as I sat down on the chair.

"Let's see," he said. He tapped his finger three times and food appeared. I grabbed a bowl and pour some milk and cereal in it.

"Meow"

I glanced at Ash and saw him eyeing my food. I glanced at my dad and I saw him reading _The_ _Prophet _not paying us any attention. I slowly reached for some bacon that was near me and took a strip. I glanced at Ash and threw him the piece of bacon as fast as I could.

"The food is for us, not for your cat," said my dad without taking his eyes off the paper.

"He's hungry," I took a little bowl in the table and pour some milk. Then I put it on the floor so Ash can drink some milk. I continued eating my breakfast when I suddenly saw green flames in the fireplace.

"Ah, Severus here you are. Good morning Ms. Night," said Dumbledore as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hello sir," I said with a smile.

"Headmaster, what do you need?" asked Snape putting down the paper.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you in private," he said glancing at me.

"Guess that's my queue to leave. I needed to catch up with Neville anyways so I won't get lost finding Transfiguration class," I said putting on my backpack. I kissed Ash on top of his head and he licked my injured hand. I winced and stood up.

"Don't try to get in trouble today," dad said standing up and walking me to the door.

"I won't, I won't," I said smirking. I walked to the door and stopped. "Does the school have a piano?"

My dad turned to look at me curiously.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," I said shrugging.

"Come here, child," he said opening his arms. I glanced at Dumbledore and saw him scratching Ash behind his ears. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"What's with the hug?"

"I don't need a reason to hug my daughter," I heard him say above my head. "You should get going."

I let go and walked out of the door and looked back to my dad.

"Hope you have a nice day," I said.

"Don't get in trouble anymore. I mean it." He said sternly.

"Sure thing."

"Kat!"

"Hey there, Draco," I said as Draco and Ian come running from the hallway.

"So did you get in big trouble?" Draco said smirking. Ian was looking me up and down.

"No, I just got grounded," I said shrugging.

"Oh, that's it? I thought he was going to you know…hit you," said Draco.

"Na, he didn't," I said as I started walking the hallway.

"Let's go to class then," said Ian walking beside me.

"Hey, wait up," Draco said jogging next to us.

We arrived at Transfiguration class and I saw that the class was half full.

"Want to sit next to me?" asked Draco.

"Yea sure," I said nonchalantly.

Ian went to sit next to a Slytherin boy as Draco and I sat on the desk at the back.

"So what you do in detention?" whispered Draco as Professor McGonagall started lecturing the class.

"Nothing just wrote lines. My hand hurts from all the writing," I said not taking my eyes from Professor McGonagall.

"Sounds boring," said Draco smirking.

"It was and I have to go again tonight after dinner," I said frowning.

"You'll survive," said Draco patting my injured hand.

I felt like an electric shock went deep inside me and I stared at Draco with wide eyes. He was staring at me with wide eyes as well and quickly stopped patting my hand.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Night and Mr. Malfoy?" asked Professor McGonagall sternly.

"No, Professor," said Draco looking at Professor McGonagall.

She continued the lecture and I saw from the corner of my eyes that Draco kept looking at his hand every now and then. After the lecture, Professor McGonagall let us practice Vanishing Spells on snails.

"This is fucken hard," I said glaring at the snail.

"Well, she did say it was difficult…but I never thought it was this difficult," said Draco scratching his forehead.

"Thought you were smart," I said smirking at Draco.

I cast another Vanishing Spell but once again it had no effect.

Draco smirked at me. "And I thought you were the smart one."

I flipped him the finger and he just laughed.

For the rest of the class we concentrated on vanishing the snails.

The rest of the classes went alright except that at the beginning of every class they would lecture us about the exams and how they were important for us blah blah blah. After dinner I headed towards Umbridge's office for my detention again.

"Ah there you are," said Umbridge as I entered her office. I saw that Harry was already there writing his lines.

The desk that was empty already had some paper and the quill. I sat down and started writing my lines for the night. It was still painful but less blood came out this time. At ten o'clock Umbridge came to our desk and grabbed our hands.

"Well tonight was your last detention but if you misbehave again, you will come back and continue writing these lines. You're both dismissed," she said waving her hand to the door.

We walked out of there as fast as we could. We reached outside the courtyard and we cleaned our hands with a piece of cloth.

"At least that's over," said Harry as he inspected his hand.

"Yea, let's hope we don't get another one soon," I said tightening my piece of cloth around my hand.

"So you sleeping again down at the dungeons?" asked Harry.

"For a month," I said as we walked to the hallways.

"Oh, well, see you then," said Harry as he headed towards the Gryffindor tower.

"See you," I said as I walked to the dungeons.

"So Halloween is coming up," said Ian one Saturday after I was free from being grounded. We were sitting at my father's quarters. Ian and Draco were the only ones that I could bring in here only if dad was present, which he was and was reading a book at the armchair.

"Yea, I know," I said as I looked from my cards.

"So what you are going to dress up as?" he asked looking up from his cards.

"I don't know yet. What are you going to be? Hit me," I said. Ian gave me a card from the deck and I checked my cards again.

"Well…don't laugh ok. I'm going to be Robin Hood," he said looking down.

I saw my father raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Really? That's cool," I said smiling.

"Thanks. Well, I have 20. What do you have?" he asked as he flipped his cards.

"Ugh, I have 19," I said as I flipped my cards.

"I win…again," he said smirking. I rolled my eyes. "You should hurry up and decide 'cause you only have two weeks to get your costume ready."

"Yea I know," I said stretching my arms.

"Good thing that Umbridge isn't going to be here for the Halloween ball," Ian said.

"She would ruin the whole thing," I said as I looked up at my father. "Dad, are you going to dress up as something?"

"No. It's childish and I have to watch for you dunderheads for doing something stupid," he said putting down the book. "We should get going to the Great Hall since it's almost dinner."

We nodded and followed my dad out of the quarters.

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time there is no excuse for the delay.

I know I skip forward but I just want to speed it up a bit more.

Anyways the next chapter will start the day of the Halloween ball.

Thanks for all of you waiting patiently for this chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't good enough or you didn't like. I will try to make the next chapter better and interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

**As always, I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters only Queen Rowling does. I only own Kat, Ash and Ian. Let's continue with the story…**

"Hold still Hermione or I'm going to take forever!"

We were at the girl's dormitory getting ready for the Halloween ball. Lavender, who was wearing a woodland fairy costume, was helping put make-up on Padma, who was wearing a pirate costume. Parvati, was also dressed as a pirate but a little bit more edgy than her twin, was putting some light make-up on Hermione.

"I have never straightened my hair before, Kat," said Hermione.

"Hey, you were the one that suggested it not me," I said defensively as I pointed my wand again at her head. "Plus, it will look good on you with your hippie costume."

"I guess," she said doubtfully.

I just rolled my eyes and continued my work.

"Well, you are all done!" said Lavender a little bit too loudly. Padma grabbed her hand mirror and inspected her face.

"I like it a lot!" she said with a smile.

"I'm done too," said Parvati. She grabbed her hand mirror and gave it to Hermione.

"Thank you, Parvati," said Hermione smiling at the twin. Parvati smiled back and went to put away her makeup.

"We'll see you at the ball you two," said Padma as the three of them left the room.

"Finally, we can be alone. Now, tell me what is bothering you Hermione?" I asked her.

"Well…don't you think is strange that Umbridge is not going to be there with the other professors supervising us at the party?" Hermione asked.

"Yea but maybe it's not really anything that important like life and death situation. Plus, is one teacher less to keep an eye on us," I said smirking. "And you are done."

She took my hand mirror and gasped at her hair.

"Oh my god! I like it. Thank you!" she said jumping from the edge of the bed and hugging me tightly.

"Okay calm down I just straighten your hair," I said.

She let go and I gasped for breath.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Just forget about it," I said as I fixed my mustache. "We should go before the boys get more impatient than they already are."

"I still can't believe you are going as Luigi," she said shaking her head.

"'Cause it's funny and plus it was Katie's idea not mine. She wanted to go as Mario and she wanted me to go as Luigi." I said shrugging my shoulder as we arrived at the common room. There were still some students just hanging around before the party. We spotted Harry, Ron, and Neville near the window.

"Ready to go?" I asked them.

"Yea let's go," said Ron dressed like a baseball player.

"Ron's been complaining about been hungry," said a laughing Harry, who was dressed like the Joker.

"Well let's go then before we have an angry Weasley," said Hermione grabbing Ron's and Harry's hands and as the portrait opened. Neville, who was dressed as hobbit, and I began to followed them.

"I heard that Fred and George are going to spike the drinks once the all fourth years and under leave for their curfew," whispered Neville.

"Really? Now that would be interesting," I said smirking at him. Neville smirked back.

When we arrived the Great Hall, I let out a gasp. The walls had some fake blood splattered on them. There were some skeletons chained to the walls as well with some torture devises near them. The enchanted ceiling had some floating pumpkins with some bats flying near the moon. The teachers were wearing the teaching robes.

"Well aren't they a bunch of party poppers," I said to Neville.

"Ah well, maybe next time," said Neville as we made our way to the Gryffindor table.

"Over here Kat!" yelled Katie in her Mario costume. I sat next to her and Neville sat across from us.

"Don't you ladies look dashing," said Fred and George, wiggling their eyebrows.

Katie and I rolled our eyes and laughed.

"You guys don't look that bad yourself," I said to the twins and wink at them. They were dressed in clockwork orange costumes but with white masks.

"Why thank you young lady," said George bowing his head.

We all burst out laughing and started to eat.

The snake slithered to a room making its way to an armchair that was near the fireplace. The snake moved up and rested its head on its master's lap. The snake hissed in pleasure when its master started scratching lightly on top of its head. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before they were interrupted.

"My lord," said a blonde man entering the room.

"Lucius," said Voldermort coldly, still petting the snake, "it better be important or you will be punished for interrupting my thoughts."

"I'm sorry, my lord, but you have a visitor," said the blonde man nervously.

"Ah yes I remember who. Let our visitor in," he said as he got up.

"Yes, my lord," said the man bowing his head a little and leaving to bring in the visitor. Moments later he came back with the visitor right at his heels. "Here is our visitor, my lord."

"Leave us, Lucius," said Voldermort coldly.

"As you wish, my lord," said Lucius bowing his head and closing the door behind him as he left the room.

"Why did you decide to visit me today? I am a very busy man," said Voldermort walking around the room.

"I know that but I have some news from the Ministry that might interest you," said the visitor with a smirk.

"Do tell," said Voldermort still walking around the room with Nagini slithering near his feet.

"Dumbledore has sent some of his people to guard it," said the visitor.

"How people guard it?" asked Voldermort as he stopped walking around and stood in front of the fireplace watching the flames dance.

"It's mostly one person but sometimes two people are there. What should we do about it?"

"You will do nothing. You will keep doing your job and I will do mine," said Voldermort coldly.

"Very well," said the visitor frowning.

"Have you gotten any new information on the girl?" asked Voldermort slowly.

"No, but we have sent someone to the states to get us more information of her and her parentage," said the visitor with a smirk.

"Good. If that is all that you have to tell me you may leave me now. I have so much planning to do," said Voldermort without looking away from the flames.

"As you wish," said the visitor heading towards the door. The visitor was about to open the door when Voldermort spoke again.

"Oh, and Dolores," said Voldermort, "try not to do anything stupid while you are at Hogwarts. I don't need you to get caught doing anything that might ruin my plans. If you do ruin my plans…you will be sorry. You may leave now."

Umbridge just nodded her head and headed out the door. She will go to the Ministry and try to find something about the girl.

**That's the end of the chapter. I know it's really not a good chapter but I just barely got my muse back and still working on it. Like I said I won't abandon my stories. I am already working on the next chapter and I hope you guys will like it. **

**Like I said I'm sorry if this is not a good chapter I will try to make the other coming ones good. We would soon why does Kat and Draco feel like an electric feeling when they touch and no they won't become a couple.**

**I also forgot to mention that they would be some stuff from the book here that would be follow but I will make some changes so it won't completely follow the book. Anyways, if you have the time Review. Thank you! **


	11. Chapter 11

**As always, I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters only Queen Rowling does. I only own Kat, Ash and Ian.**

The Halloween party was in full blast. Everybody was dancing, drinking, talking, laughing that everybody forgot that Umbridge was there. The twins started spiking the drinks a couple of minutes after the fourth years when to their curfew. Katy and I started dancing with each other but sometimes I would take turns with Hermione, Neville and Ian.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Neville said when we started heading towards the punch bowl.

"Sure go ahead," I said as I got a cup.

"Do you have a crush on Ian?"

I choked on my drink and Neville started patting my back.

"Is it _cough cough_ that _cough_ obvious!" I gasped at the last word.

"Well…kinda. Your eye glass over when you stare at him and you blush every time he smiles at you.

"Well then. Yes, I do have a crush," I said blushing a little as I took a sip of my punch.

"Why don't you tell him?" Neville said as he sipped his drink.

"I don't want to ruin the friendship."

"Where is your Gryffindor courage!"

"Ugh! Fine I will tell him but I might need a little bit of help with that," I winked at him.

He looked confused for a moment when he suddenly smirked.

"Do you see them?" I asked as my eyes started scanning the dance floor.

"They are dancing with Alicia and Angelina over there," he pointed on the right side of the dance floor.

"Thank you, Nev," I said as I stared walking towards the twins.

"No problem!"

"Hey there cutie," said George winking at me while he stopped dancing with Alicia.

"What can we do for you?" said Fred as he twirled Angelina.

"I need assistance on something but Snape can't know about it. Got it?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"Going behind his back? We are in!" they said smirking.

"Can you guys spike my punch?" I asked offering my cup.

"Why?" George furrowed his eyebrows confused.

"Want to let your wild side out kitty?" Fred said wiggling his eyebrows.

"No…I…just need some encouragement that's all."

"Well then—"

"Hold on," said George seriously.

Fred looked at his twin in surprise but shrugged it off and started dancing with Angelina again.

"Tell me why do you need the _help _and I might do it."

"I want to ask Ian out but I'm kinda freaking out that I might sound stupid when I try asking him," I said in a rush.

"Oh, that's it?" George asked blinking.

"Well yea," I said scratching my head. "So are you going to help me or not?"

"Sure, but just a little bit," he said as he looked around. He quickly grabbed a little flask from his pocket and put a little of the liquid inside. "Good luck and this never happen."

"What happen?" I asked as I smirked at him. He smirked back and went back to dance with his dancing partner.

I started moving around the dance floor until a bumped into someone.

"Oh hey there Draco!" I said smiling at him.

"Kat! Want to dance for a little bit?" he asked politely.

"I would love to but I'm looking for Ian. Have you seen him?" I asked him taking a little sip of my cup. My throat burn just a little but not enough to make me wince.

"I saw him talking to Pike and left for some fresh air. Do you want me help you find him?" he asked but somebody grabbed his arm.

"Draco, come and dance with me," said Pansy appearing behind his elbow. She turned to look at me and glared. "What are you doing talking do Draco you filthy half-blood?"

"Gee Pansy, I thought you already knew that Draco and I are friends after all this time. I guess you are not smart as you look," I smirked at her.

"Why you—"

"Pansy, not here," Draco whispered to her angrily.

"Fine, but let us dance. Now," she said angrily.

"I'm sorry Kat but as you can see I'm a little busy," he smiled faintly.

"It's ok and thanks for your help Draco," I said as I glared at Pansy.

She just smirked and pulled Draco away from me and started heading to the dance floor.

"Fucken bitch," I murmured as I headed towards the Great Hall's doors that were opened. I walked outside breathing the fresh air and started walking around looking for Ian. People were walking around either by themselves or with a couple of friends. Sometimes even couples were dancing outside in the moonlight. I smiled faintly at them and continued my way. I walked for a while until I heard some voices and I hid behind a statue.

"Why don't you just admit it!"

"Admit what?! There is nothing to admit. It just happened okay. It won't happen again."

The first voice I recognize that it belong to Ian. The second voice must belong to Pike. I wanted to make my presence known but somewhere in my head said to stay put and listen further. I quietly listened for more and tried to be control my breathing.

"Pike, why are you ashamed of—"

"Because my parents will kill me if they ever found out! Have you even told your parents about it!" Pike shouted.

"Will you be quiet! People might hear your shouting and then they will surely find out."

"You didn't answer my question."

A minute or two passed in silent before I heard a sigh.

"No, they don't but I am planning on telling them soon."

"What are you waiting for to tell them then if you don't have a problem with it?"

"It's not the right time but hopefully I would tell them before I graduate from Hogwarts."

"Ian…just give me a few days to think about it okay. I don't regret it but—"

"It's too soon?"

"Yea, but don't forget about it, please?" I could just imagine his puppy eyes are in effect every time he says please.

"I won't but just don't tell anyone. At least not yet," Pike said tiredly.

"You have my word that I won't but Pike don't be ashamed of your sexuality."

Pike laughed. "Just cause you're comfortable about been gay doesn't mean other are. I still need time to progress at what just happen. I'm not saying that I hate been gay in fact I am very comfortable but I'm not ready to come out yet to the rest of the world. I still need time for that. Maybe when I'm comfortable enough for the whole wizard world to know we can you know…go out sometime?"

"I would love that, Pike," Ian said sounding happy. "Anyways I should probably head back to the Great Hall cause I'm kinda getting thirsty."

"I'm just going to call it a night. See you later Ian," I heard Pike's footsteps fading away and heard Ian let out a sight.

"Oh Pike, I hope you have the courage to come out so I can take you out on a date."

Ian's footsteps started to fade and I slowly slide to the ground with tears on my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**As always, I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters only Queen Rowling does. I only own Kat, Ash and Ian. Please review. Hope you enjoy this chapter….**

"We have a meeting tomorrow," said Hermione lowly as she flipped a page from her book.

We were sitting in the library finishing our Charms homework. It had been a couple of days since I found out that Ian was gay. Harry found me crying in the corridor by using his map and asked me what was wrong. I just shook my head to him and walked with him to the common room. Thankfully nobody was there and I quickly ran to the fifth-year girl's dormitory rooms after I gave Harry a hug and a thank you.

"What time?" I asked her without looking up from my notes.

"Right after classes," she said as she quickly started writing on her paper.

I nodded and we stayed quiet again. We started having the D.A meetings just a couple of days before the dance. It was fun since we could practice on each other and learn from each other at the same time. Ian was the only Slytherin there and it was very difficult at first with him there but soon people started warming up to him. I would either practice with him or Neville.

"Have you found anything new about the _thing_ between you and Malfoy?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No. I checked almost every book here but so far nothing has come up," I sighed.

"Maybe we have—" Hermione started to say when a first year Slytherin boy came running to our table.

He was trying to catch his breath when he said, "Which one of you is Kat?"

"I am," I told him with a frown.

"I was told to give you this," he said as he gave me an envelope.

"Um…thank you," I told him as I looked at the envelope in my hand. He nodded and left quickly.

"Who is it from?" asked Hermione as she looked at me.

"Let's find out shall we," I said as I opened it. "It's from Snape. It says to meet him in his quarters."

"We can continue to talk about it later," said Hermione waving a hand at me.

I started packing my stuff in my bag and left the library. I quickly made my way down the dungeons and towards my dad's quarters. I said the password to the door and quickly got in. I saw him sitting down on his favorite armchair reading a book.

"What's up?" I said as I sat down on the sofa and put my bag on the floor.

Snape looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Yeah, I got your message," I said as I showed him the letter that was inside the envelope.

"Ah yes," he said as he marked his place on the book and rested it on the table. "I wanted to strengthen your Occlumency walls."

I groaned. I already knew some Occlumency but my walls weren't that strong.

"Dad, can we please not do this right now," I whined a little.

"No arguing. Up," he said as he stood up. I stood up as well and moved a little to give us space. He took his wand and swished it so the furniture could move to the opposite wall. I took my wand out and concentrated on my walls as I closed my eyes.

"Ready?"

I nodded with my eyes still closed.

"Legilimens!"

I felt a push on my walls but they didn't fall. The pressure went away and I opened my eyes and stared at him.

"How did I do?"

"You are doing better. Again."

We did this for a while until he broke thru my walls and saw the memory of when I found out I wasn't Carl's daughter when I was a little kid.

"_You didn't tell me about it!"_

_I heard dad shout at mom from the living room. I was trying to color my coloring book in the kitchen when I heard dad yelled. I never heard him yell at her and it scared me. I stopped coloring and listen closely._

"_What are you talking about!"_

"_You know what I am talking about. Do you want me to spell it out for you!"_

_It was quiet for a couple of seconds when I heard my mom sound horrified._

"_How?"_

"_It doesn't matter how. What matters is how can you hide something like that from me! From her!"_

"_Don't you dare tell her!"_

"_She has the right to know!"_

"_It will make her miserable!"_

"_That is your fault!"_

"_I didn't know what to do!"_

"_You could have told me from the beginning!"_

_Their yelling was getting louder and I became more scared. I quickly got up and slowly made my way to the living. Dad was near the fireplace pacing and my mom was sitting on the couch with her head on her hands. I could see that she was crying for her shoulders where shaking and I can hear her sobbing._

"_Would you have still accepted me?" she asked in a whisper._

"_Of course. But now…I just…what else have you lied about me?" he said sounding defeated._

"_Nothing! That was just the one! Please just—" mom said as she jumped from the couch and grabbed my dad's arm._

"_Don't touch me! Go and tell her!" dad said as he pointed a finger to where I was but didn't look my way._

"_No!"_

"_Tell me what?" I asked timidly. They whirled around to see me and they stood there in shock. "Tell me what?" I asked again._

"_Carl, please don't," mom said turning back to my dad._

_He looked at me and all his anger went away and was replaced my sadness. "Come here Kat."_

_I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly as I could._

"_Daddy, why are you screaming at mom?" I asked as I looked up at him._

"_Carl don't—"_

"_Shut up!" I jumped away from him and took a step back scared. He looked down at me and his face turn to anger again._

"_She has to know," he said coldly to her._

"_Dad why—"_

"_I'm not your real father so stop calling me dad!" Carl shouted suddenly._

_I jumped and hid behind mom. I was shocked. He never screamed at me like that. What did he mean he wasn't my dad?_

"_Don't yell at her!"_

_He stopped looking at me and glared at her. "Do you even know who her father is? Does he even know?"_

"_Yes, I know who her…real father is but he doesn't know and he will never know."_

_Carl laughed humorlessly and stared at me._

"_You will not call me dad from now on. You will call me by my first name. Is that understood?" He said coldly._

"_But—"_

"_I said if you understood!"_

_I nodded quickly._

_He glared one more time at my mom before heading out to the front door and slamming it shut after him. _

"_Go to your room and stay there until dinner," my mom said emotionless as she went to the kitchen._

_I ran upstairs and went inside my room. After I closed the door I jumped to my bed and started crying._

The memory ended and I realized I was on my knees. I got up shakily and glanced at my dad. He looked shock and angry.

"I'm sorry I should have—"

"Stop," he said as he raised his hand. "I'm not mad at you."

"Then why are you mad?" I asked as I sat down on the sofa tired. He sat down next to me and looked at the flames in the fireplace.

"He shouldn't have yelled at you," he angrily.

"Carl just found out I wasn't his daughter. He just acted and didn't think about it," I said with a shrug.

"How old were you?"

"Eight," I sighed.

Snape then turned to look at me. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked perplexed.

"For not been there."

"You just found out! It wasn't your fault," I said as I stared at him in shock.

He turned back to the fireplace and his voice became colder. "Did he treat you differently?"

"Kinda. I didn't call him dad anymore or else he would get really angry. We stopped doing a lot of stuff together for a while until he kinda warmed up again but he was still distant," I said sadly. "I remember he threw my gift on father's day the first year we found out I wasn't his."

Snape turned to look at me again and started at me. I tried not cry but the tears came out anyways. I started sobbing as I hunched forward and put my head on my hands. I felt my dad's arms come around me and pulled me to his chest. I sobbed harder and just let all my anguish out. We stayed like that for a while until my tears ran dried.

"He was still a good man but he just distance himself. I guess he did that so he won't get hurt even more than he already was," I said lowly.

"He should have stilled treated you like if you were his," dad said he rubbed my back.

"Like I said he was hurting. Mom started acting different too. She would mostly stay late work or wouldn't come home for days. I started asking questions about who was my real dad but she would always shut me down. She would either snapped at me or will just leave the house and come back hours later."

Snape just stayed quiet.

"I was trying to find something of who was my real dad but I found nothing. After a while I just gave up and stopped searching until started going to Salem but I still couldn't find anything and sometime around second year I gave up and moved on with my life."

Snape opened his mouth but my stomach interrupted him from saying anything. I blushed as I pulled away from him

"Let's go to the Great Hall. It's almost dinner time," he said. We both got up and I started to wipe the tears tracks from my face. We headed to the Great Hall and I made my way to the Gryffindor table and dad went to the staff table. I sat next to Hermione and smiled at her.

"What happen?" she asked as she looked at me.

"I will tell you later," I whispered to her.

She kept looking at me and nodded knowing that I will answer her questions once we were alone. Neville came and sat next to me. He asked me what was wrong and I just told him it was a girl thing. I hated lying to him but I just didn't felt like talking about it right now. I knew that the twins, who were sitting across from us, kept staring at me constantly but I ignore them.

"Oh Kat, we forgot to tell you that the fireworks are halfway done," said Fred as he sipped from his goblet.

"Really? Where have you guys been hiding them anyways?" I raised an eyebrow to them ask I reached for my pumpkin juice.

"Well that is our little secret now isn't," said George winking at me. I rolled my eyes and started eating.

"Can you please stop using the first years and guinea pigs?" asked Hermione heatedly.

"They volunteer. Is not our fault that they want to try our candy," said Fred with a shrug. Neville and I snorted and George just grinned at Hermione and looked at me again.

"I forgot to ask you, what happened between you and Ian?" he asked curiously.

My smile faded away. I still talked to Ian but I couldn't help but feel crushed that he liked another person. It didn't matter to me he was gay but it still hurt that I will never have a chance with him.

"I'm not his type," I said looking down at my plate.

"How so?" George asked curiously.

"I'm just not his type, you know. We are too different people and it will never work," I said with a shrug. "Plus is just a crush it will go away eventually."

"Ok. You know I'm here if you just want to talk," said George lowly so only I could hear him. I nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back and started talking to his other twin about other inventions.


	13. Chapter 13

**As always, I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters only Queen Rowling does. I only own Kat, Ash and Ian. Please review. Here is the other chapter!**

"So I have an idea," said Hermione to us.

"Don't you always?" asked Fred snickering.

Hermione ignored him and took out a pouch from her school bag. She started handing out a Galleon to everybody in the room and Ron got excited when he got his.

"You are giving out gold?" Ron said with wide eyes.

"No! This are fake Galleons. Instead of those numbers on the edge of the coin been a serial number from the goblin that casted it, they will change into a date and time for our next meeting," she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Ron looked disappointed. "So they are fake?"

"Yes, Ron they are fake," she said exasperated.

"Wait how will these numbers change?" asked Terry Boot.

"Harry's coin has a Protean Charm. Once he changes the numbers on his coin then our will change like his."

"Where did you get this idea Hermione?" asked Luna as she tucked her fake Galleon in her pocket.

"Umm well…"

"From the Death Eaters didn't you?" I said staring at her.

"Yes but instead of branding it on our skin is on a fake coin," she said nervously.

"Brilliant," I grinned at her. Hermione blew out in relief and grinned back.

"Just don't confuse them with real Galleons," said Harry chuckling.

"That's one thing Ron doesn't need to worry about," George said laughing. Ron glared at him and that made the twins laugh even harder.

"So what are we going to do today, Harry?" asked Cho blushing.

"I was thinking on letting you guys practice on each other. You guys can either be in groups or just two of you. Are there any questions?"

"Will you teach us the Patronus Charm?" asked Ian.

"It's a complicated spell but yes I will teach you guys if you want. However, some of you might not cast a corporal one since its very advance and takes a lot of concentration on a happy memory or something that makes you feel happy. Any other questions?" Everybody shook their heads. "Let's get started then."

Everybody started moving around either getting into groups or in partners.

"Hey, want to be my partner?" asked Ian.

"Sure. Hope you are ready to get your ass kicked," I smirked at him.

"I let you win the last time," he said laughing.

"Sure you did."

For a couple of minutes we took turns hexing each other and doing some small talk. After a while the twins came over and said if they could practice with us. Ian started walking towards me when George stopped him on his tracks.

"Mind if I paired up with Kat?" asked George with a grin.

"I thought you would be paired up with Fred?" I asked frowning. Fred looked at his twin surprised.

"I want to see if I can take Fred down. I want people to know that I'm the smartest twin," he said jokingly.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Fred.

"You bet," said George wiggling his eyebrows. Fred smirked at his twin. Ian went to Fred's side and he send a smirk in my direction. We battle each other for the rest of the lesson until Harry's voice stopped us.

"Guys, it's almost time for dinner. Let's head out carefully and I will let you guys know when is the other lessons going to be."

George was about to go to Harry's direction when I suddenly grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't," I said still looking at Harry.

"Why not?" asked George confused.

"Just look," I said as I nodded my head towards Harry's direction. Harry started walking towards Cho, who was quietly standing next to the mirror and looking at the photograph that Moody gave him during the summer.

"Oh," said George with a smirk.

"Come on let's go to the common room," I said pulling him to the door. George poked his head out and signal a couple of us.

"See you," said Ian as he rushed to the opposite direction we were going. The twins, Neville, and I started running towards the common room. We quickly said the password to the portrait and got in the common room. We stood there for a while to catch our breaths.

"That was all fun and games but I'm starving," Neville said as he rubbed his stomach. We nodded in agreement and went to the dormitories to leave our stuff. I noticed that Hermione hasn't arrived yet since I didn't see anything on her bed. I dropped my bag and books and went to the common room to wait for the boys. Neville came first with Seamus and Dean. I frowned at Seamus and ignore him as much as possible. The twins came sprinting down from their dormitories and we all left to the Great Hall.

"So how are things going with the fireworks?" I asked George.

"Good. I think we might use some of them sometime this week," said George as he threw an arm over my shoulder.

"But we are still working on the big one," said Fred grinning. I smiled at him and let George steer me towards the Gryffindor table. I notice that most of the D.A group had still not arrived yet as I sat in between the twins and Neville sat across from me.

"She is staring at you," said Neville.

"Where is she?" I asked Neville as I scanned around.

"Over there," Neville nodded his head towards his left. I glanced where he mentioned and saw that Pansy was glaring at my direction. I smirked at her and flipped her off. She glared even harder and looked like she snarling.

"Ms. Night!" I heard Professor McGonagall gaping at my direction.

"Shit," I mumbled. I stood up and made my way to the Professor. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Did you just do what I thought you did?" she asked sternly.

"Depends on what you saw, Professor," I said cheekily.

"I saw you doing a rude gesture with your hand to a fellow student. Is that what you did?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said lowly.

"You will serve detention with me tomorrow night after dinner—," she said with a frown.

"Hem hem," Umbridge interrupted Professor McGonagall. "I think it would be better if she served detention with me."

"What, no!" I said outraged. There was no way in hell I will serve another detention with that sadistic bitch.

"I don't think that would be necessary, Dolores," Professor McGonagall said angrily that her Scottish accent was noticed. "I am capable of—"

"I know what you are capable of Minerva but I know that one night with me, Ms. Night will learn the right discipline."

"Are you saying that I don't discipline the students from my House enough?" Professor McGonagall asked in disbelief outrage.

"As a matter of fact no. If you notice most of your House has been earning more detentions than any of the other Houses."

Professor McGonagall said nothing and continued to glare at Umbridge, who just smiled sweetly at her.

"Ms. Night, you will serve detention with Professor Umbridge tomorrow night—"

"I was thinking after dinner. I already have a detention tomorrow night and I am free tonight. Eat and then meet me at my tower after dinner," the bitch giggled.

"Yes, ma'am," I said thru my teeth. She waved her hand and I started walking back towards the Gryffindor table and sat between the twins.

"What happen?" asked George as I sat down.

"Got detention with Umbridge for flipping off Pansy," I grumbled.

"Here comes Snape and by the looks of it he is going to sit near McGonagall," said Fred as he looked at the Head Table. I cringe knowing that Umbridge will probably tell him about the detention.

"Well you're dead," whispered George in my ear.

I glanced at the table and sure enough my dad looked outright pissed. His lips were thinned and his hands were balled in a fist under the table. He nodded at Umbridge and turned his gaze at the table. I quickly looked at my plate and bit my lip.

"He's staring at you," said Neville lowly.

"I know," I mumbled. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I glanced at my dad's direction and he was staring at me with anger on his eyes. I gulped and tried to send a meek smile. He glared even harder. I glanced down again and suddenly my appetite was lost. I managed to bite a few bits of my dinner but I mostly pushed the food around.

"You should eat some more knowing that Umbridge won't let you out till midnight," said George as he took a gulp from his goblet.

"I can just go to the kitchens to get something," I shrugged. Ron and Harry showed me where the kitchens were on the first week of Hogwarts.

"Or I can bring it for you so that way when you come back food will already be there waiting for you," he grinned. Fred looked at his twin with an eyebrow raised.

"Um yeah that would be nice," I said shyly.

George grinned even more and ruffled with my hair. I glared at him and tried fixing my now messy hair. "You know I don't like it when people do that," I grumbled.

"True but it's fun anyways," he laughed. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

After dinner I headed towards Umbridge's office. When I arrived she immediately told me to sit down at the desk that I sat before and started writing the same lines over and over again until midnight. As I walked back towards the common room I took the napkin that I stuffed in my pocket during dinner and wrapped it around my hand. As I climbed inside the common room George was waiting on the couches near the fireplace with a place on his lap.

"I told you I will bring you food," he said smiling.

"Well what did you bring me?" I said as I sat down next to him.

"Two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and hot cocoa."

"Thank you, George," I said as I took a bite from one of the sandwiches. "Eat the other one."

"No thanks but I'm full," he patted his stomach. We started making small talk until we both started yawning. He set the plate and the empty cup in the table near the couch and walked me to the fifth-year girl's dormitory room. We hugged and said good night to each other. I quickly dressed to my pajamas and went to the bathroom to check on my hand.

I grimaced as I took off the napkin and threw it to the trash. I gingerly cleaned my hand with warm water and dried it carefully with a hand towel. I sighed and went back to the dormitory. As I made my way to my bed I noticed that there was folded note on my bed. I quickly grabbed it and unfolded it. I groaned as I recognized my dad's writing.

_**Come to my quarters tomorrow after classes. We will discuss things and practice more on you walls. I am very angry with you right now. **_

_**Snape.**_

_Great now I have to deal with my dad tomorrow. Ugh! _

I tucked the note inside of the nearest book and fell asleep a couple of seconds later.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is very important since we will discover a few things about Kat's past and why does she feel an electric shock every time she touches Draco. Things will develop between them in the next chapters (but nothing romantic. Kat will end up with someone but not with Draco. You will see why in a couple of chapters!) Thank you for your patience and hope you guys have a great weekend and stay safe. Please review, I need to know if you guys are enjoying this story and it keeps me motivated to continue with this story. **


	14. Chapter 14

**As always, I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters only Queen Rowling does. I only own Kat, Ash and Ian. Please review. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Kill me now," I groaned to Neville. He chuckled and started doodling on his paper. "Why do we even take History of Magic?"

"Just a half-hour to go and we will be free," he said laughing lowly.

"…And that is how Gifford Ollerton killed Hengist of Upper Barnton. Now, turn to page one hundred and five and start taking notes," Professor Binns floated back to his chair.

"I swear after the O.W.L.s I'm dropping this class in a heartbeat," I growled as I started taking notes. Neville laughed again.

"How's the hand by the way?" asked Neville after a couple of minutes working in silence.

"Doesn't hurt anymore but it feels sore," I glance at my hand and saw that the Glamour Charm was still in place.

"Why don't you ask Snape for Murtlap Essence? Surely he will give some Murtlap since you are his niece even if you guys don't really get along," he said seriously.

I wanted to tell Neville the truth but I couldn't. I sigh and said, "Look Umbitch threaten to fire any teacher if they knew about her detention. She's been telling every student who is serving detention that."

"We can't let this go on," Neville gritted through his teeth.

"I know but what can we do?" I asked him almost desperately.

"We need to come up with a plan and fast," Neville said as he flipped a page from his book.

We worked on silence for the remaining time thinking about what to do with Umbitch.

"Anything?"

"Nothing," said Hermione as she shut the book frustrated. "That's the fifth book today and yet we are not even close!"

"Shh! People might hear us!" I hissed to her.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she pass by me to another bookshelf to find another book. I went to another bookshelf and started looking. A couple of minutes passed by when Draco spotted me flipping through the pages of a book I was currently looking at.

"What you looking for?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm, oh nothing just doing some personal research," I smiled at him.

"Oh. Can I try something?" he asked nervously. I looked at him curiously wondering why he sounded nervous. I never heard him in that tone before. All of a sudden he touched my arm and I felt the electric feeling before. My eyes widen and I saw that Draco's eyes also widen. He then let go of my arm and the electric feeling was gone.

"I knew I wasn't imagining it," he whispered excitedly.

"You felt it too," I said still with my eyes still wide.

"Since the first time we touched. I don't know why but somewhere deep down feels different since I met you," he said as he sat down in a chair. I sat down on the chair next to him.

"Me too. That's what I'm researching about but I haven't found anything. Do you think you have a clue what might be going on?" I asked him as I rubbed my eyes.

"I think I might have an idea what it is."

"Spill it then."

"I think is some form of Binding spell."

"Binding spell? Like we are bonded somehow?"

"Yes but I'm not sure what type of Binding spell since they are different types," he said with a shrug.

"Okay if it's a Binding spell then how did it happen?" I asked frustrated.

"Well first we have to find out what kind of Binding spell it is. Once we find out then we can worry about who cast it and why."

"Are you sure it's a Binding spell?" I asked skeptically.

"I have no other explanation. I also doubt that you might find something here about it. Look, during Christmas break we can start the research. You try to find whatever you can and I will do the same. We can write to each other as often as possible when we find something," he said assuredly.

"So for the meantime we just forget about it?"

"Yes. We don't really have a choice."

I was about to say something when Hermione came back with another book. She halted when she saw Draco but then she shrugged and sat across from us. She was used to seeing Draco and I talk and I was surprised she took it well. The same cannot be said with the boys. Neville also was surprised at first.

"Well I will leave you two with your own devices. Kat, remember what I just said." He then bowed his head to us and quickly left before one of his house saw him talking to us.

"What did he want?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

I smiled at her and just shook my head. Even if she had accepted that Draco and I are friends she was still didn't trust him fully. I couldn't blame her since she told me what Draco has done to him since her and the boys started Hogwarts. "He thinks he might know what is causing the electric feeling between him and me."

"What is it?" she asked leaning forward eagerly.

"He thinks it might be some kind of Binding spell," I whispered to her lowly.

"Binding spell?" she asked horrify. I nodded. "Is he sure?"

I nodded. "That's what he thinks it is. He also said that we should stop researching for a while until Christmas break."

"Why?"

"He thinks that we won't find anything here."

"He might have a point on that," she said frowning. She then quickly looked at her watch. "Aren't you supposed to be down with your dad by now?"

"Oh shit!" I hurriedly got up from the chair and said a quick "bye" to Hermione. I ran all the way to the dungeons and said the password quickly when I saw the door to his quarters. I leaned against the door trying to catch my breath when it shut close behind me.

"You are late."

"Ah!" I jumped up. "I didn't see you there."

Snape was standing by the fireplace with his arms crossed over his chest and looking mad. "I said to be here after your classes.

"I'm sorry."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to tell me what was so important that you missed half of your lesson today?"

"Oh. I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

"Why not?" he said getting more angry.

"Umm…because it's personal." I said as I shifted in my feet. There was silence in the room for a couple minutes before I heard a sigh.

"Very well then. Let's begin to strengthen your walls again."

We practice for a couple of hours until it was time for dinner. We both walked to the Great Hall together. "After dinner you will come back to our quarters and we are going to talk about your attitude."

I winced but nodded. "Okay."

As the students started getting inside I walked a little ahead and went to sit at the Gryffindor Table.

"How did it go?" asked Hermione as she quickly glanced at my dad walking to the Head Table.

"Nothing just to practice more on my shields," I shrugged.

"Kat can I ask you something?" asked George, who sat across from us.

"Why don't you try out for Quidditch next year?"

I gaped at him. "What?"

"Quidditch. You been to a couple of our practices so why don't you try out next year."

"I like watching rather than play."

"Oh, well if you change your mind we can help you with some techniques," Fred said before his twin could have said anything.

"I'll think about it."

"Wicked," said the twins grinning.

"I thought I told you to behave! You did not listen to me and you land yourself in detention with Umbridge last night! I do not want that kind of behavior coming from my daughter!"

I sat in the couch in silence.

"Giving the finger to a classmate! In the Great Hall of all places! What do you have to say for yourself!"

"That I should have given her the finger someplace else," I murmured lowly.

"What was that?"

"Um that I won't do it again," I smiled innocently at him. His glared harden even more. "Dad come on! She hates me for no reason. Since the first day I met her, she has been nasty so I been nasty to her too. "

He just stayed quiet.

"Ugh! Never mind!" I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"Go to your room and stay there," he gritted out and pointed to the direction where the door was. I shut the door behind me once I entered my room and threw myself on the bed with a frustrated yell on the pillow. I lay there for a while until I felt my eyes started drooping and changed into my pajamas and fell asleep.

*Dream/Flashback*

"_Daddy higher!"_

"_Higher?"_

"_Yes, higher!"_

"_Carl! She is going to fall off that swing!" Mom scowled at Carl._

"_Love, she is not going to fall and if she does I will catch her," he grinned at my mom as he pushed me higher in the swing._

_I giggled at him._

…_.._

"_Who is my real dad?"_

"_It doesn't matter."_

"_Well it does to me!" I yelled frustrated._

"_Will you just drop it! You will never meet him anyways!" my mom yelled as she walked by pass me and headed out the front door. _

…_._

"_So can you go tonight?"_

"_Hmm…I will try to make it."_

"_Please? Is not like they are going to notice you are not home anyways,"_

"_I don't know Nick," I said picking up things around my room._

"_Come one it's just tonight. We'll be back before sunrise," he begged. My mistake was turning to look at him and saw that he had his puppy eyes look._

"_Ugh! Fine! But we _have _to be back before sunrise."_

_Nick just grinned and took a bite of his apple._

….

_**There's got to be something here. At least a picture of him.**__ I thought as I started looking through a box in the attic. __**Here we go! **__I pulled some sort of document that was sticking out of a journal. I began skimming through it but all it said something about properties in England and in the U.S._

_I put the document down and started looking through the box again. After a couple of things been moved around and inspected I only found that document and a picture of my mom at a school with this girl with red hair and green eyes. In the back of the photo is said "__**With my best friend Lily Evans."**_

"_Kat! Dinner is ready!" Carl shouted from below._

_I quickly put everything back, closed the box and quickly made my way downstairs towards the kitchen._

…_._

"_You have his eyes," mom murmured as she took a sip from her wine glass. "They are the same onyx eyes. Every time I look at your eyes I see his face."_

"_Did he left you?" I asked hesitantly. I was surprised at the statement. _

"_No."_

_I wanted to ask her what happen but I knew if I ask that question she would shut me out and leave the house and not come back until the next nightfall._

"_What other features do I have from him?"_

_She looked at me and smiled sadly. "His hair color and the way it curls at the tips." She then looked back out the window and saw the rain lightly pondering on the window. "You also have his sarcasm and stubbornness. Let's not forget the glare." She chuckled as she sipped from her wine glass again._

"_Glare?"_

"_Mhm. The way you glare is exactly the same as his."_

"_Do you have a picture of him?"_

"_No," she said flatly and started to get up._

"_Please tell me more," I said desperately. She looked at me and I quickly asked, "What's his name?"_

_She then got up and headed out the front door. I heard the car engine start and heard as she sped away from the house._

…_.._

"You're grounded again," dad said as I walked to grab my shoes near the door. I was already dressed in my school robes but I left my bag in the girl's dormitory room and I needed to get it.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"That means after class you come down here, complete your assignments, and then you floo back to the dormitory and sleep. You will only see your friends during breakfast, lunch, dinner and during classes."

"Wait. Am I allowed to see Harry and the twins practice Quidditch?"

"No, you are not allowed," he said coldly as he adjusted his cape. "Now, hurry to the get your school bag and then have a quick breakfast."

I opened the door and I took a step when I felt my dad grab my arm and my face made contact with a black material. I hugged my dad back.

"What's with the hugging?" I asked confused. Not that enjoyed dad hugging me but he only did that twice. One in the summer and the other one was the day after I got my first detention with that crazy toad.

"I don't like yelling at you," I heard him murmured.

"Dad, come on. It's not going to be the only time you are going to yell at me. I'm a teen and us teens we make our parents mad for no reason," I said pulling back a little. "Look, I can't make promises that I can't keep but I will try to ignore Pansy as much as possible."

He didn't say anything.

"Dad…has any of the Slytherins' gotten detention with Umbridge?" I asked curiously.

"No, why do you ask?" he looked at me confused.

"Just wondering," I shrugged.

"You better hurry. Don't be late to your first class," he said as he pulled away.

"That's right I have Charms today. At least I don't have to see the toad today," I smirked as I walked away.

"The toad?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw my dad smirk. I giggled and ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower.

….

"Do any of you have any questions?" asked Flitwick.

"No, Professor," we said.

"Good. Now, then, continue practicing on your Silencio Charm."

We all started pairing up in pairs when I saw a note fly next to me. I saw Ian give me a curious look, who was standing next me, and mouthed, "Who?" I shrugged and plucked the note that was flying near my face. I opened the note and read:

**Do you have a plan? –N **

I glanced around and saw Neville staring at me a couple of feet away. I grabbed my quill from my desk and quickly wrote:

**Yea but I will tell you on our way to Transfiguration.**

I folded the note back and made it fly to Neville. I heard him catch it and I turned to look him. He read the note and he glanced at me and nodded. I turned back to Ian and started practicing.

"So what's your plan?" he asked when class finished. We were walking the hallway and headed toward Transfiguration class.

"Let Snape know about my Glamour charm tomorrow during class," I said with a shrug.

"How are you going to do that?" he asked confused.

"I saw Snape's plan for tomorrow's class. We are going to make a potion that requires the potion maker to be very careful."

"Careful in what way?"

"This potion can't have any Glamour on or the potion can explode," I said smirking at him.

Neville stop in his tracks and stared at me. "Brilliant! But how are you going to do it exactly?"

"I'm going to tell Ian about the plan and make him say out loud that I have a Glamour Charm when Snape gets near enough to hear him."

"Wow never thought of that," he said with a smile.

"Well, I am part Slytherin," I smirked at him. He just shook his head and we enter Transfiguration class. I sat next to Ian and told him about the plan as Professor McGonagall lecture in class.


	15. Chapter 15

**As always, I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters only Queen Rowling does. I only own Kat, Ash and Ian. Please review. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Ian is going to do what?" asked Hermione as we exited Transfiguration class.

"Today during Potion's class he is going to mention my Glamour Charm. I just hope it works."

"I just hope it works," said Hermione smiling. "Honestly I am tired of that foul woman. Oh! I forgot to mention we are learning the Patronus Charm for tonight's lesson," whispered Hermione the last sentence.

"I don't think I will be able to go," I said sadly remembering I was grounded.

"We'll come up with something for you to join," said Hermione frowning. I stopped in my tracks.

"Who are you and what have you done to Hermione?"

"Oh shut it," Hermione laughed.

"What do you have in mind then?"

* * *

><p>"What?" asked dad confused as he stopped grading papers.<p>

"Do I have to repeat myself?" I rolled my eyes. "I said Ginny just got heart-broken by this guy in her year and Hermione thought it would be a good idea if both of us consoled her."

"Why can't Ms. Granger go by herself or ask another friend of Ms. Weasley to console her?" dad frowned.

"Ginny is a very great friend of mine and I want to be able to be there for her. She would do the same for me if I was in her situation."

"No."

"Come on dad, please? It's just for tonight."

"My answer is still no."

I growled and stomped to the door that led to our quarters and to my room. I closed the door and threw myself on my bed staring at the ceiling. After some time of hard thinking grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote a note to Hermione and folded it in half. I put a Silencing Charm on my door and took a deep breath and said, "Dobby?"

There was a loud crack and the elf house appeared.

"What can Dobby assist on?"

"I'm a friend of Harry's and I need your help on something."

"Yes! Yes! Anything to help one of Harry's friends!" Dobby said happily, nodding his head up and down making his ears flap.

"Can you deliver this message to Hermione?"

"Yes, miss…I will deliver this to her," Dobby said as he pop away.

"Well that was interesting," I mumbled as I sat down on my bed waiting for her reply.

A couple of minutes later Dobby pop back and gave me the note.

_**Wait for a couple of minutes and try to look surprise.**_

_**-Hermione.**_

"Thank you, Dobby," I said as I tucked the note in one of my books and smiled at the elf.

"No need to thank Dobby…Dobby will always be available if miss needs anything!" He then pop away. I took the Silencing Charm off and pretended to read a book. A while later I heard my dad coming to the quarters and opened my door.

"Get up now," he growled. "You have a visitor."

I pretended to look confused and headed towards the living room. I saw no one and he just pointed to the door that was connected to his office that was connected to another door that led to the classroom. I was really surprise to find Ginny there crying or pretending to cry. Her hair was kinda of a mess and she had tears running down her cheeks. She saw me enter and quickly ran to hug me in a tight hug that I could barely breathe.

"Ginny—can't—breathe!"

"I just need you right now," she said as she cried and kept hugging me.

"Hey, I'm here now," I patted her back and tried to fix her hair.

"Oh it just horrible!" she wailed. "He's been such a jerk! After he said no he starts flirting with other girls in front of me! Oh I don't know what to do!" Ginny said again as new fresh tears started running down her face.

_She is a good actress._ I smirked inwardly.

"Ms. Weasley take this," dad said as he gave her a tissue. She quickly grabbed it and started wiping her but just started sobbing again and gave me another hug.

"Tell me about it Ginny," I said rubbing her back.

"Why don't you go with her to Gryffindor Tower and talk there," dad said quickly.

I turned to look at him, "You sure?"

"I don't want to hear a bunch of teenage girls with their problems. Go before I change my mind," he said as he sat back down and started grading again.

"I'll come back after we are done," I said as I walked away with Ginny, who was still sobbing and side hug until we left the dungeons.

"Well that went well," she said in her normal voice as she cleaned her face.

"That was brilliant," I said trying to hold my laughter.

"Let's hurry before we are late," she said as we ran. We stopped to take a breath on the sixth floor when we bumped into the twins.

"Well hello there," they grinned.

"Sup, guys," we said as we straightened up.

"Aren't you supposed to be grounded?" asked George looking at me curiously.

"Well, not tonight I'm not. Thanks to Hermione and your sister, of course," I smirked at Ginny, who began to tell them what Hermione thought of and they started to laugh.

"Our sister crying in front of Snape?" said George trying to contain his laughter.

"That is brilliant! We taught you well," Fred laughed with tears on his face.

"Anyways how's the shop searching going?" I said as we made it to the seventh floor.

"Actually we are seeing a couple of buildings in Diagon Alley before the summer," said George proudly.

"We are also going to move on a flat above the store. That way we don't have to floo home every day if we stay up late than usual," Fred said scratching his head.

"Does mum know?" Ginny asked.

"Nah, but we are telling her after we buy the shop," said George with a shrug.

"Hope you guys find the building."

"We will," they said.

* * *

><p>"<em>Expecto Patronum<em> is the incantation for you to conjure a Patronus. Remember you have to think about a happy memory. The happier the memory the better chance the charm will work," explain Harry. "Some of you might have difficulty but that's okay. We would practice with this charm until it's necessary. Now, try casting your patronus. I will be walking around if you any of you need any help. Any questions?" Everybody shook their heads. "Well let's get started."

Ian and I went to stand next to Neville and Luna and tried to cast the charm. I thought of every happy memory I could remember but nothing helped me. Sometimes puffs of silver vapor would come out from the end of my wand but only for a few seconds then it would be gone.

"I got it!" yelled Hermione. Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at the otter as it bounced around Hermione. After a couple of seconds staring everybody started casting the charm again.

After a couple of minutes, Ginny and Cho were able to cast a corporal patronus. Ginny's was a horse while Cho's was a swan.

"They are pretty, Harry!" Cho said blushing at Harry as he came to stand next to her.

"They are supposed to protect you…but yours is very pretty," Harry said as he blushed and quickly walked away.

_Just kiss her already._

"Having difficutly?" asked Ian.

"Yeah, at least you got a glimpse of yours," I said.

"What memories are you remembering?" he asked curiously.

"When I was back the states, most of them of my friends during the summers."

"Try something recently."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Your previous summer, your new friends, probably a love interest, or your dad," he whispered the last word very low so only I could hear it.

"Dad?" I mouthed.

"Something you guys have done together like going to Diagon Alley, brewing potions, reading," he shrugged.

I tried to remember the couple of times I spent alone with my dad the first couple of weeks in Hogwarts. We would sometimes brew together some potions for Poppy or he would mark papers as I would do my homework.

"I think I have one," I said as one good memory in my head and said the charm. At the end of my wand something sprouted with four legs.

"You did it!" shouted Ian as he pulled me into a hug.

"Is that a fox?" asked George not far from us. He gazed at it curiously.

"That is so you," said Ian laughing. I rolled my eyes at him but continued to stare at my Patronus.

"Nice job," Harry smiled.

"Oh, thanks!" I smiled back at him. He walked toward Neville, who was concentrating on finding a memory.

"Do you guys know yours?"

"Yes…but don't laugh," said Fred.

"I promise I won't," I said raising my hand in oath.

The twins took out their wands and said the charm. Two identical dolphins came out shooting their wands. I looked at the twins questionably and they just shrugged.

"We thought we would get monkeys," said George.

"Mhm. The dolphins surprised us," said Fred with a grin.

"If you think about it you guys actually can represent a dolphin. Both of you are intelligent, very funny and playful," Ian said laughing.

"He has a point."

After an hour or so almost everybody could produce a patronus Harry dismissed us and said that we would practice again with our Patronus charm for those who still couldn't get the hang of it. We quickly checked the halls and little by little everybody started to go to their common rooms. Ian and I started heading towards the dungeons.

"What memory were you thinking of?"

"When dad and I hugged the first time."

"Really?"

"Yes. Even if I hugged him first but it was the first time I hugged my father and I always wanted to do that."

"What about yours?"

"Just about someone," said Ian as he blushed.

"You mean Pike?" I smirked at him. He blushed even more. Ian told me about been gay and having a secret relationship with his fellow Slytherin boyfriend. I told him that I already knew but I didn't say anything because I was waiting for him to tell me. He wasn't angry that I knew he was actually relief and was even happier that I accepted him for been gay.

"Are you guys coming out in public about your relationship or not yet?"

"He wants to wait after the O.W.L.s."

"Well if he doesn't after that I will personally go up to him and whack him upside the head."

He just laughed and with a farewell he went towards the Slytherin Common room and I headed towards my dad's office to see if he was still there. He was still grading papers but he was almost done with them.

"I thought you would be finish by now," I said as I sat down at the chair in front of his desk.

"How is Ms. Weasley feeling?" he said, still not looking up as he furiously scratched a "P" on the top corner of somebody's paper. He grabbed another paper and started grading it.

"Better," I lied. "When I left she was thinking of getting revenge on the block."

Dad raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Anyways…I was wondering if maybe next year I can try out for Quidditch."

"I beg your pardon?" dad asked as he looked up.

"If I could try out for Quidditch," I said as I bit my lower lip.

"I thought you didn't like playing Quidditch."

"Just want to try it out. The twins say that if I was interested that they could teach me some moves."

"You want to try out as a Beater?" he said coldly.

"Maybe that or a Chaser. I'm just asking if it was alright with you."

"I will think about it, but right now I want you to focus on your studies and not on other things," he said as he continued to grading.

"I won't," I yawned.

"Take a shower and go to bed."

* * *

><p>"I have a good feeling about today," said Hermione cheerfully during breakfast.<p>

"Huh?" said Ron as some food fell from his mouth. Hermione shot him a nasty look and turned away from him as she put some eggs and bacon on her plate.

"Today is the day that Umbridge is outta here," said Harry smirking.

"Are you sure you can do this? Can Ian do this?"

"Yes and yes," I said taking a sip from my pumpkin juice.

"Well let's get going shall we?" said Ron eagerly.

"The first time I hear you going to Potions with a grin on your face," laughed Harry as we all walked to the dungeons. We arrived to the classroom and I suddenly felt the Glamour Charm fall of my hand.

"Did you feel that?" asked Harry.

"Feel what?" asked Hermione looking at Harry surprised.

"The Glamour is gone," I said to them as I stared at my hand. I looked at Harry and I also saw that his Glamour also fell off.

"What do we do now?"

"I will think of something," I said as I quickly headed towards Ian, who was sitting already with Draco and Pansy. "We have a change of plans," I whispered to Ian.

"What?"

I showed him my hand and his eyes widened.

"Harry's is gone too."

"It looks like Snape put an Anti-Glamour on the classroom. Don't worry I will think of something," he said as my dad bang the door opened and enter the classroom. He started lecturing why he put the charm on the door for those whoever had a Glamour Charm on. He then started lecturing why the potion needed to be brewed very carefully.

"Get started," he said coldly as the instructions appeared on the board.

We all got up and started preparing our cauldrons and ingredients. I started chopping and slicing while Ian was getting some ingredients and talking to Hermione discretely. He came walking back and slightly smiled at me as he started slicing his ingredients as well. Halfway on the potion Ian grabbed my hand as I was reading the instructions on the board.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" he said loudly when dad was walking near our table. I stared at Ian and then at my dad, who was now beginning to walk towards our table.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I said trying to yank my hand away.

"What is on your hand?" he said more forcefully. I saw that most everybody stopped working to see the interaction.

"Mr. MacDougal and Ms. Night is there a problem?" dad asked silkily.

"It looks like Kat has a cut on her hand and it looks deep too," said Ian still holding my hand, which my palm was facing up.

"I don't see anything Mr. MacDougal," dad said irritated.

Ian let go of my hand and quickly grabbed my wrist again so this time the back of my hand was facing up instead of down. I heard Draco gasped and drop something on the table.

"Everybody OUT!" dad yelled and made everyone potions vanish with a flick of his wand. Everybody quickly grab their bags and ran to the door except for Ian, who was still holding my wrist.

"Ian let go," I whispered to him.

"Mr. MacDougal leave us," dad gritted.

Ian let go reluctantly and grabbed his bag. The door slammed shut behind him as he left. Dad grabbed my hand and inspected the cut. He then pulled me towards his office and threw some Floo powder on the fireplace and shouted "Headmaster's Office!" I landed clumsy on my feet but was soon pulled out by my dad, who was striding to the Headmaster's desk.

"Severus! Ms. Night! What's going on?" the headmaster asked confused with wide eyes.

"Show him!" dad snarled.

I showed Dumbledore my hand and he gasped.

"How did this happened?" he asked as he inspected the words.

"During detention with Umbridge," I said shakily as I stared at my dad pace the office. "It started on my first detention with Harry and—"

"Harry?" asked Dumbledore as he looked up.

"He has one as well. A few of us have serve detention with her."

"Who and who?"

"Harry, the twins, Lee, Katie, Dean, Seamus and a couple of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws."

"And not one of you came forward?" dad gritted thru his teeth as he continue to pace with his hands formed into fists.

"She threatened us with firing any teacher we tell about what was really happening during one of her detentions. That the ministry would cover it up and would deny everything."

"I am going after that bitch!"

"Severus!"

"Nobody harms my daughter and gets away with it Albus!" shouted dad as he stopped to look at the Headmaster with rage in his eyes.

"Severus, listen to me. I need to inform the rest of the Head of Houses and I need you to bring some Murtlap Essence from your storeroom. Quickly!" said the headmaster as he send a message to Professor McGonagall. Dad quickly glanced at me and left the office to his storeroom. With a flick of his wand the message was gone and he sat on his chair with a heavy sigh. "Ms. Night tell me about all of your detentions."

I was halfway through my detention stories when Professor McGonagall and my dad stepped in the office. I was surprise to see Harry behind them.

"Harry, m'boy, please take a seat."

Harry sat down to the chair next to me and he nervously smiled at me.

"So you know, sir."

"Yes, Harry, I do," the headmaster said sadly.

"What's going on Albus?" Professor McGonagall said as she stood close to the headmaster's desk.

"Show her."

Harry and I show the back of our hands and she gasped.

"Who—what?"

"Umbridge," Harry growled.

"During detention," I said angrily.

"What are we going to do?"

"Kill her," dad said angrily.

"Severus! We would do no such thing!" said McGonagall sternly. "Azkaban is a better punishment for her!"

"Sir, why—"

"You wish to see me, Albus?" asked Umbridge as she stepped inside the office.

"You!" shouted Professor McGonagall and dad. They were walking towards her when Harry and I try to hold them back.

"Enough! Can you explain to me why you have been using Blood Quills on the students?" said Albus trying to control his anger.

"I don't think I know what you mean?" said Umbridge with a smile.

"He means this!" I said as I showed her my hand.

"You little bitch!" Umbridge yelled walking towards me.

Dad pushed me behind him and had his wand pointed at Umbridge.

"Don't come any closer," dad snarled.

"You will wait here until the Aurors arrive to take you away from here. Everybody will know about this. You are finish Dolores," said Dumbledore. "Now sit down Dolores."

"Harry and Kat can you please give me your memories for the Aurors can see what this foul woman has done in this school?"

We nodded to him and step close to him but away from Umbridge.

"Remember all of your detentions and once you are ready I will remove them."

After Dumbledore put our memories in some vials and mark them with our names so they won't get mixed up, dad made Harry and I put our cut hands on the bowl full of Murtlap. Harry sighed in relief when his hand was in the bowl. Two Aurors and three other people from the Ministry came in. I send a discrete smile to Shacklebolt as Dumbledore started explain the situation.

While the Ministry people were looking through the memories in the headmaster's Pensieve dad told us to take our hand out of the bowl. Dad grabbed my hand and started patting the Murtlap off of my hand.

"I can do it myself," I whispered to him.

"I want to do it, child," he said lowly as he continue patting away the Murtlap. The Ministry people resurface from the Pensieve and glared at Umbridge.

"We are very sorry for what has happened here. We will take her to the Ministry and we will send you a message for the trial." Shacklebolt said.

"Trial?!" Umbridge shouted outraged.

"You may be the Ministers favorite but even he won't save you from this. We are going to need every student that has serve detention with this woman."

"I will let them know during dinner."

"We shall take our leave now. Gentlemen," said one short bold guy behind Shacklebolt. The Aurors pulled Umbridge by her arms and dragged her out of the office while she shouted "You will regret it! All of you!"

"Good day to you, Headmaster." Then the Ministry people were gone.

"Minerva, why don't you take Harry back to the common room, while I am sure that you, Severus, will take your daughter to your quarters?"

Dad nodded at Dumbledore and flooed us back to his quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! That was a long chapter. Hope you guys like it! It was difficult to write this chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you guys think of it. I will try to update as soon as possible. REVIEW please! Thank you for your patience! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**As always, I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters only Queen Rowling does. I only own Kat, Ash and Ian. Please review. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"How much longer do I need to leave my hand on the bowl? I already put some in the Headmaster's office," I said irritated with my hand inside the bowl of Murtlap.<p>

It's been an hour since we came back and all of the Head of Houses have been informed about the situation. All of the students that have been a victim of Umbridge's detention have been sent to the hospital wing.

"Until I tell you to," he said angrily as he paced near the fireplace.

"Dad she is gone. Going to Azkaban and never getting out."

"She is the Minister's favorite. It won't be long for him to come barging to the Dumbledore's office and making that foul woman come back."

"I even doubt that the Minister will change the Headmaster's mind and can I please just take my hand out of the bowl? You know I will have these from now on," I said as I pulled out my hand from the bowl and started drying my hand with a towel.

"Let me see," dad said as he came to sit next to me on the couch. He gently grabbed my hand and ran a finger over the words. "'I will be respectful to others.' What did Potter had to write?"

"'I must not tell lies.' We tried not to make any noise from the pain but sometimes it would slip. She wouldn't let us take a break or anything. She would just sip her tea and grade or sometimes she would just stare at us with that smile of hers. When she would tell us that we can stop she would touch our cut and smile even more. One time she pressed Harry's cut with her thumb when he refused to look at her. She is one sick woman," I shuddered.

"She won't come near you again. If she does I will personally kill her slowly and tortuously. Make pay for what she has done to you," dad said pulling me in a hug. I don't know how long we stay like that until the flames turned green and the Headmaster stepped out of the fireplace.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I just came to tell you that I will keep your memories until the trial, Kat," Dumbledore said sadly.

"It's fine, sir. But I was wondering who is going to replace the toad?"

Dumbledore chuckle. "I think I have an idea who but I won't tell you who. Now, why don't you go to the Gryffindor's common room while I have a few words with your father?"

"She is grounded. Go to your room and finish your homework."

I groaned and headed to my room. I tried to listen what they were saying but I guess dad put a Silencing Charm on since I couldn't hear anything. I pulled out my Charms homework and started working on it. I was almost done when I heard a knock on the door.

"It's open."

"It's time for dinner," dad said as he opened the door.

"Oh okay."

* * *

><p>"So Snape and McGonagall were actually about to hit Umbridge?" asked Fred with a grin.<p>

"If Kat and I didn't stop them they would have killed her right there on the spot," said Harry eating his pudding.

"You think that Dumbledore will send letters to the parents of those affected?" asked George.

"Maybe. There is going to be a trial," shrugged Harry.

"Trial?" asked Hermione as she turned to look at Harry in surprise.

"Yeah. Dumbledore said he would announce it after dinner. Oh look he is getting up now."

"Now, as some of you might know already that Dolores Umbridge is not in the castle anymore. The reason why is we discovered she was using a Blood Quill on students during her detentions," Dumbledore said gravelly as his eyes roomed around the Great Hall. "I have already sent letters to your parents for those affected by the illegal item so they could be informed of the trial."

"Trial?"

"There's going to be a trial for that hag?"

"They should just send her to Azkaban."

Students murmured to each other.

"We would need every student that served detention with that woman as evidence of the treachery. Now on lighter news, tomorrow we will have a returning teacher to teach Defense. I do think you will enjoy his teaching methods more than Umbridge's. I am guessing you all are tired and that you will want to sleep. Pip Pip."

Students began to leave the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall came walking towards our table.

"What did you do now?" said Hermione looking at the twins.

"We? Nothing!" they cried indigently.

"Riiiiight" I said laughing.

"We are innocent," said George with a grin as he threw an arm on my shoulders.

"Ms. Night, the Headmaster wants to see you in his office. Don't worry you are not in trouble," the Professor said reassuringly.

I nodded and George hastily took his arm off my shoulders when he saw Snape glaring at him.

"Where's your Gryffindor courage?" I laughed.

"Asleep," he grinned. "Well, I will see you tomorrow." He tipped his head and quickly joined his brother and Lee.

I shook my head and followed Professor McGonagall to the Head Table where dad was waiting with his arms crossed against his chest.

"I will take her to Albus' office, Minerva," he said sharply.

"Of course Severus," Professor McGonagall said as we exited the Great Hall after all the students have left. "Ms. Night I hope you do some good influence on Mr. Weasley."

"Ron?"

"No. George Weasley. Some of your influence might help him calm him down a bit…or maybe not."

"Oh! No, Professor…um we are not together. We are just friends," I said quickly and started blushing.

"She doesn't have time for boys. She only has time for studying," dad said irritated.

"They are teenagers after all. Goodnight," smirked Professor McGonagall as she left in the opposite direction.

"I mean it. No boys until you are thirty."

"Then what I'm I suppose to think about when I'm bored?" I smirked.

"Books. A pile of them."

"Haha."

* * *

><p>"You have a crush on a certain Gryffindor don't you?" Fred grinned at his brother.<p>

"What?" asked George looking up from the chess game he was playing with Ron.

"You have the hots for Kat," Fred wiggle his eyebrows.

"What?! No!"

"I see the looks you give her when she is not looking. Admit it Georgie, you have a crush on Snape's daughter."

"Is not like she likes me back," George grumbled as he took his turn.

"You may never know," said Ron as he frowned in concentration. "I heard her say one time that she was into funny guys."

"Well there you go brother. That's all the motivation you need."

"I need to get to know her better."

"Then talk to her when she is alone. Don't tell me your scare of dating her cause of Snape?"

"Of course not. I'm just worried of ruining our friendship."

"Well what's life without a little risk?"

"You have a point," George sighed angrily as Ron beat him in chess…again.

"Another round?"

"In your dreams," mumbled George as he stood up and headed towards the dorms.

"See you tomorrow Ronniekins," Fred smirked as he also left for the dorms.

"Hate it when he calls me that," Ron murmured walking towards Hermione and Ginny, who were sitting in the couch.

* * *

><p>"Where is the Headmaster?" I asked. We have been sitting here for a couple of minutes and Dumbledore was nowhere in sight.<p>

"He left through the Floo when he arrived here. Didn't say a word," one of the portraits said.

"He look like he was in a hurry," another portrait said.

"Maybe he went to you know where," I said looking at dad.

"He didn't Floo to Headquarters if that's what you are referring to," a portrait said. He had black hair, dark eyes and a pointed beard. He was also pale looking and he had a frown upon his face. He was wearing silver and green colors.

_Must have been a Slytherin. _I thought looking at him curiously.

"You know about it, then?"

"Of course I do. My name is Phineas Nigellus Black."

"Black? Are you related to Sirius?"

"He is my great-great-grandson. A good for nothing man he is. He has brought shame to the Black name and house."

"No he hasn't," I frowned at him.

"Of course he has! Been sorted into Gryffindor, driving his mother up the walls and been friends with half-bloods and Mudbloods!"

"Don't say that word in front of me or my daughter!" dad snapped at the portrait.

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot you still have a soft spot for a certain person with that status…or did _had _that status," Phineas smirked.

I glanced at my dad and saw that his face went white with rage. He was about to say something when the flames turned green and two people stepped out.

"Mom!" I cried jumping up from my seat.

"Kat!" Mom said as she ran towards me. Instead of hugging she stopped me at arm's length and inspected me from head to toe. "You haven't changed one bit."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Depends how you see it."

"I will take it as a compliment then."

Dumbledore chuckled and conjured another seat for Selene. I sat between my parents the Headmaster took a seat behind his desk.

"The reason why I brought you here Selene was that something happened to your daughter during—"

"What? What do you mean something happened to her?" Mom asked quickly. She then turned to look at me. "Are you hurt? Sick? What happen?"

"Perhaps you should let Albus continue telling you what happen," dad said coldly. Mom threw a glared at him but stayed quiet.

"Not only to your daughter but to others students as well," Dumbledore then began to tell her all about Umbridge, the Blood Quill and the trial. "We wanted to let you know what was happening so you wouldn't be surprised when you heard of this."

"How can you let it happen?!" Mom shouted but was looking at dad instead of the Headmaster.

"I just found out today during class," snarled dad.

"Mom we couldn't tell anybody. She threatened us by telling us that she would fire any teacher who would find out about it."

"I let you come here for a reason and that reason was for your safety. You are not even safe here!" Mom jumped up from her seat. "You wouldn't have those words carved on your hand if you would have stayed in Salem! It would have been better if you never came here and met your father!"

"Would it have been better if I never found out about my daughter? Our daughter? Tell me Selene would you have ever told me about her? Would you have denied my visits to see her if I knew about her earlier?" Dad said angrily as he stood up and was glaring at my mom with so much anger that I almost flinched.

"Like I said before Severus…it was one night. Nothing more. And to answer your other questions, yes it would have been better if you didn't found out about our daughter. No, I would have never told you about her. And yes I would have denied your visits and I would have even denied she was yours."

I stared at my mom in shock and so was Dumbledore.

"Mom…"

She threw me a glare and I instantly shut my mouth.

"I would have never thought you would be that kind of woman. You have changed so much over the years."

"Do you know how hard it was for me?" Mom said as she turned back to look at him. "Knowing that my daughter would never learn about her father? Lying to Carl that Kat was his? Almost ruining my marriage when he found out he wasn't her father? A daughter who would ask question after question about her real father? Looking at her eyes and remembering your face. Every sarcastic comment, smirked, cunning and intelligence reminded me of you. Even her favorite subjects are Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

"Selene maybe—"

"I'm not done!" she yelled at Dumbledore without looking away from Snape. "I had to burn every picture that you were in, anything that had your name on it, even the books you gave me when we were in school. I had to make you disappear from my life. I didn't want her to find out about you because I know that you would be a better parent than I have been if you knew about her since the beginning. She wasn't meant to be born."

I froze at the last sentence.

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to…to…get rid of her when she was in my stomach but I just couldn't do it," mom cried.

Snape's anger turned into horror as he looked at Selene.

"What?" I asked shakily.

"I panicked at the last minute," Mom cried as she sat down heavily. I tried to control the tears but I could feel my eyes beginning to water so I let instinct take over. I ran far away from the office, ran the hallways to outside of the castle. I ran and ran until I found myself in front of the Black Lake. I sat down heavily and started to cry silently as I brought my knees to my chest.

I try to suppress the sobbing that wanted to come out but then I felt somebody behind me. I looked up and saw that my dad was staring at me with pain in his eyes and then I lost it. I started sobbing heavily as I heard dad sit beside me. I felt his arms tightened around me and felt rubbing my back and his cheek on top of my head. I don't know how long I cried but dad never said a word. He didn't need to. After what felt like hours I finally quieted down and my eyes stopped shedding tears.

"It's going to be alright. I'm here. I will always be here," dad murmured.

"I know," I said pulling away slightly. "But it still hurts what she said."

"Your mother is a very different person than she was before."

"Was it really just a one night stand?" I asked looking at him as I pulled away completely.

He just stared at me for a while. "Yes."

I nodded and looked at the moon's reflection in the lake.

"How did you find out about me?"

"It was actually Albus that found out. He was at the Ministry trying to find Selene's whereabouts."

"Was my mom really in danger?"

"Dumbledore wanted her back in the Order. He didn't find out much except that she moved to the States. He went the American Ministry of Magic and continued his search. He then found out where she was but found more than he imagine. He discovered that she was married and had a daughter. He found a picture of the three of you in her file and he must have put two and two together when he saw the resemblance between us. He made a copy of her file, came back to Hogwarts and went to find me in the dungeons."

"Where you angry?"

"That she didn't tell me about you? Yes."

"No…were you angry that…that I was a product of a one night stand between the two of you?"

"Look at me," dad said quietly. I turned my head to look at him. "Even if you weren't planned I would never be angry that you were born. I was in shock at first but then I felt happiness that I had a daughter even if she didn't know about me."

After a couple of minutes of silence I asked, "What happened next?"

"We came for you the next day. I might not have shown it but I was excited in meeting you."

"You didn't show any emotion at all except when you snapped at mom."

"What would you have done?"

I thought for a minute before responding, "I guess the same thing too."

Dad sighed. "Let's go back to the Headmasters office. I need to have another word with your mother." We stood up and headed back. When we arrived at Dumbledore's office I noticed that mom wasn't there anymore and the headmaster was sitting there gravely.

"Where is Selene?"

"She left."

"She left?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, child, she did. She says that she will talk to you soon."

"Oh. Okay," I mumbled.

"It's after curfew. I will see you both tomorrow," said Dumbledore smiling faintly at us. I nodded as dad walked out of the office. I was about to follow dad when the headmaster's voice stopped me. "Kat, don't let the things that your mother said take a toll on you."

I nodded at him and bid him a goodnight before rushing after my dad.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a little difficult to write this one but I decided to go with this version instead of the other ones. Thank you for the two reviews that I received! I will update as soon as possible. I forgot to mention that I will split this story in three parts. Fifth, Six, and seventh year. After this story there is going to be a sequel that's going to take place after the war and how everybody is moving on from the war. Please review if you have the time. Once again thank you for taking your time to read this story. <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**As always, I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters only Queen Rowling does. I only own my original characters. Please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was the second of week of December is when Dumbledore told us that we are going to the trial, sadly, only Harry, the Twins, Katie and I can go since the other parents didn't wanted their children getting in trouble with Ministry if Umbridge was found innocent. When Professor McGonagall came in the office Dumbledore said we were going by Floo in pairs and after we decided with who and who we were going to be paired up with, we Floo to the Ministry. We stepped out of the lift on level ten and headed toward the courtroom. Outside the courtroom we saw Mr. Weasley talking to a couple.<p>

"Mom! Dad!" yelled Katie running to her parents giving them a hug.

"Dad!" the twins grinned as they also hugged their dad.

Harry and I stood their awkwardly hearing their exchanges as Dumbledore and McGonagall where talking among themselves.

"So how come Snape couldn't come?" Harry asked curiously.

"Dumbledore didn't let him. He said that he didn't want to risk anything just in case one of Voldemort's followers was near but once we come back to school that he can see the trial in his Pensieve. Dad almost had fit." I whispered to him.

"Really?" Harry smirked.

I rolled my eyes at him as he laughed quietly.

"Anyways…when are you going to tell Remus about the lessons?" I asked. We were still having D.A meetings once in a while even if Umbridge wasn't there anymore. Harry wanted us to learn new skills or improve them just in case we have to defend ourselves. Defense class was way better now that Remus was teaching the subject.

"I don't know but hopefully soon."

"Okay I have to go back to work but good luck everybody," said Mr. Weasley as he hugged the twins again and send Harry and me a smile before leaving.

"Let's go inside everybody," Dumbledore said as he opened the doors.

* * *

><p>"I'm back," I said opening the door to dad's quarters.<p>

"Show me," dad said as I closed the door. I noticed a Pensieve in the coffee table.

"Hold on. I just arrived let me get a drink first," I said.

"You can have something to drink after you show me the trial," Snape said impatiently.

"Fine," I grumbled.

Dad took out his wand and pressed it on my temple. The memory was pulled out and put inside the Pensieve. With a nod we both enter the memory.

"_We are here today because of the Trial of one Dolores Jane Umbridge for using an illegal object at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard," the Minister said sharply._

"_Hope this doesn't take forever," mumbled George in my ear._

_I rolled my eyes at him and playfully hit him in the arm. Fred turned to look at us and wiggle his eyebrows at his brother. George frowned at him but still send me a smile before paying attention to the trial._

"He is sitting to close to you," dad frowned.

"No he is not."

"_Albus Dumbledore do you have this said object that Dolores Umbridge used on this students present in the courtroom?"_

"_No but I have something better."_

"_And that is?"_

"_I have two memories in my possession. One of those memories belongs to Brenda Kathryn Night and the other one belongs to Harry James Potter."_

_When Harry heard his name he tried to smooth down his hair a bit._

Dad rolled his eyes. "Nothing in the world can smooth down that hair."

I laughed as dad sneered.

"_Memories can be tampered with. Surely you know that Albus," the Minister smiled sinisterly._

"_Yes I do know but that is not the only thing. These children that you see here are not the only victims. We have a couple of other students that serve detention—"_

"_And where are these students you claim that have been victimized?"_

"_Their parents had some problems of them been here."_

"_Why didn't the students say anything to their teachers? Their Head of Houses?" somebody said._

"_Yes, that's a very good question. Why didn't they?" said Minister looking at us._

"_Because she threatened them that she will alert you on firing us from the school," Professor McGonagall said standing up angrily. _

"_We would have not done such a thing," said the Minister looking insulted._

"_Well at the time we believed her," said Fred loudly._

"_Any other evidence?" said Minister ignoring Fred's outburst._

"_I can show you my hand if you want!" shouted Harry angrily._

"Potter and his foolishness," growled dad. I winced remembering what I have done in court.

"_Mr. Potter!"_

"_If you look at my hand," Harry said raising his hand in a fist, "you will see that she used a Blood Quill on us."_

_After the murmuring has stopped one woman loudly said, "I want to see this," as she stood up from the seat. "Come here Mr. Potter."_

"Dad, who is that woman?" I asked looking at him.

"Her name is Amelia Bones. She is the aunt of Susan Bones," said dad not taking his eyes from the scene.

"Really? Wow."

_Harry hastily stepped down and walked closer to the woman, who was walking down as well. When she reached Harry they were both a couple of feet away from Umbridge, who was glaring daggers at Harry. _

"_May I?" asked the woman nodded towards Harry's left hand._

_Harry nodded and extended his left arm towards her. The woman gasped as she saw the words on Harry's hand. They were faint but you can kind of read the message._

"_They show when I tell a lie but it kinda hurts. If you want I can tell a lie right now."_

_The woman nodded._

"_I'm not Harry Potter."_

_Harry winced in pain as the words became more pronounce on his skin. The woman's eyes widen a little and she threw a glare at Dolores Umbridge._

"Can yours do the same," dad said sharply.

"Yea."

Dad snarled looking at Umbridge with pure loathing in his eyes.

"_I have seen enough," she said coldly as she walked back towards her seat. Harry started walking back towards us. He let out a shaky sigh when he sat next to between Katie and me._

_I patted his back and smiled at him. He smiled back and looked back at the Minister waiting for him to speak._

"_Do the other students have the same message?" asked a man that was sitting next to Amelia Bones._

"_No. They all have different messages," answered McGonagall._

"_Why do they have different messages?" the man asked curiously._

"_Because they all did different things to get punished!" yelled Umbridge from her seat. "Mr. Potter was telling lies about 'this dark wizard' coming back from the dead and killing people. Ms. Night insulted the Minister during class. Ms. Bell was seen snogging Mr. Jordan in the hallway after curfew and the Weasleys were caught pranking one of the Slytherin students during lunch. They all deserve to be punished!"_

"_Wow," said Fred with wide eyes, "didn't think she would actually shout it like that."_

"_Same here," I said just amazed like the others in the courtroom._

"_Will the other children come here to show us their hands," said Amelia Bones as her and the ones around her leaned forward to look at our hands as we stood in front of them._

"_Which one of you is Kat?"_

_I slowly raised my hand._

"_Can you say insult someone in this courtroom to see your message?"_

"_Anybody?" I asked tentatively. _

"_Yes, anybody."_

_I looked back at Umbridge and smirked. "Umbridge is a hag from hell."_

"_WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Dolores yelled outrage trying to get up from her chair but couldn't since the chains tightened around her._

"Off all the people in that room you had to insult you chose the woman who is the Minister's favorite," snapped dad.

"Hey, she said I could insult anybody who I wanted," I said defensively. "Plus it's true."

"Of all the things…" murmured dad angrily.

_The people around us saw the words pronounce themselves more just like Harry's and started murmuring to one another. _

"_You may all have a seat now," said the Minister coldly._

"_I think we should make a decision," somebody said from the Wizengamot._

"_Those in favor of finding Umbridge is guilty raise your hands." Amelia Bones and those around her were the first ones to bring their hands up and slowly a couple of more hands rose up._

_I grabbed George's hand and held it tightly as we saw some of the wizards and witches raising their hands. We both didn't see the shared look between Fred and McGonagall._

"_Thank you. Those who find Umbridge innocent raise your hands." A couple of hands went up including the Minister's._

_Once all the hands had been counted the Minister sighed._

"_It's settled then. Dolores Jane Umbridge you are found guilty of having a Blood Quill in possession and using it on students. You will be sent to Azkaban. Guards." The Minister motioned the guards to take Umbridge away._

"_NO! You can't do this! They deserved it! AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" shouted Umbridge as she was dragged away. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"_

_The Minister looked perplexed and paled when all the Wizengamot turned to look at him with shock expressions on their faces. _

"_I knew it! She was sleeping with the Minister!" Harry yelled._

"_Ew! Can you imagine the sex between those two?" shivered George._

"_Now I lost my appetite," I said grimly as we left the courtroom. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall chuckled._

The memory ended and we were pushed out of the Pensieve.

"Oh yea I forgot to mention that Dumbledore gave me back my memory," I said taking out the little corked bottle.

Dad nodded and waved his wand over the memories in the Pensieve. They floated towards my head and I felt them slid inside my mind. I uncorked the bottle and those memories also slid in my head.

"Feels good to have them back," I said stretching my arms over my head.

Dad said nothing but silently summoned a bar of soap.

"You will put this on your mouth for five minutes for that foul language you used in court."

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"I don't care if it's fair or not. You will not use that kind of language anymore," he said putting the bar of soap in my bar. "Now put that on your mouth and sit there for five minutes."

I glared at him for another second before putting the soap in my mouth.

* * *

><p>"I can still taste it," I said to George during breakfast.<p>

"I know the feeling," grimaced Fred.

"Can you believe it!" yelled Hermione in outrage as she fumbled with the _Daily Prophet._

"What? Is it Umbridge?" Harry asked alarmed.

"No, it's about Sirius!"

"What?!" we all yelled.

Harry snatched the paper and laid it in the middle of table. "Sirius Black Manhunt Order!"

"You got to be fucken kidding me!" I growled.

"Tsk, and I thought you have learned your lesson," said Fred shaking his head. I threw a glare at him.

"It says here that they have evidence that Sirius is in London. How do they know?" frown Harry.

"He knows he can't get out. Do you think he risked it?" asked Hermione.

"Does anybody else know about his Animagus form besides the ones that know?" George asked looking at Harry.

"Not that I know of…I'll see you guys later," Harry said as he left the Great Hall in a hurry.

"You think he is going to write to him?" I asked Hermione, who was still looking at the paper.

"Probably, come on let's go outside for a while."

"May we join you ladies?" asked Fred.

"Sorry boys but its girl time," I smirked at the twins as we left the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>A week has pass and we still haven't received any news of Sirius. Harry was beginning to get frustrated and sometimes he would get angry at any little thing. Two days ago he yelled at Hermione to shut up and leave him alone as he walked out the common room. Hermione spend the whole night crying as I rubbed her back and tried to comfort her. We were both cranky the next day that the boys were smart enough to leave us alone. I have also noticed that every time George and I would talk Fred will always observe from afar just staring at us and sometimes he would wiggle his eyebrows.<p>

It was during Potions class on Monday that Draco passed me a note about George. Luckily we were taking notes in class so the passing note thing wouldn't look suspicious but we still had to be careful.

**So you and Weasley huh?**

_What about him?_

**Spending a whole lot of time together lately. Anything you want to tell me?**

_No! _

**You can trust me. **

_Ugh fine! Yes maybe I have feelings for him. Happy?_

**Ecstatic.**

_Was that sarcasm Drakiepoo?_

I heard Draco growled and I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing out loud. Ian snorted since he also saw what I wrote to Draco.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said from his desk as he looked up.

"No, sir. I just realized that I have made some errors in my notes."

"Very well," Snape said glancing at the four of us. I pretended to take notes but I could feel his gaze on me as I refused to look up since I was still trying to control my laughter. After we heard my dad's quill scratching again Draco send the note quickly.

**How many times have I told you to stop calling me that? **

_Do you only like it when Pansy tells you that? _

**Hell no! Honestly I don't even like her like that! **

_Oh please Draco! I have bumped into you guys snogging in the hallways! _

**She's a good kisser but nothing serious. **

_She is going to kill you when she finds out. _

**I will just tell her that somebody else caught my eye. **

_Ooh__ is Draco crushing on someone? Do tell! _

**Maybe. But I can't tell you…not yet. **

_You are no fun! _

**Back to the subject matter…You and Weasley huh? **

_We are not a couple! _

**But you can't deny that you want to. **

I mentally sighed.

_You're right. He is just so funny and caring. _

**Then why don't you ask him? You are a Gryffindor aren't you? **

_Of course! But I don't want to risk it. _

The bell rang and we got up from our seats. Draco accidentally dropped the paper on the floor as they left the classroom as Snape told them they had to study for the quiz on Thursday.

* * *

><p>He saw the students leave and was ready to leave to the Great Hall for lunch when he saw a piece of paper on the ground. Curiously he picked it up and recognized Draco's and Kat's writing on the paper. He was angry that they were passing note in class but what got him angrier was that they were talking about a particular Weasley that has been getting close to his daughter lately.<p>

_I told her no boys! _

Snape burst the note into flames and watched it turn into ashes as he stalked towards the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

><p>"Hmpf! What?" I asked groggily to whoever shook me awake. "Hermione! It's four o'clock in the morning! Classes don't start in a couple of hours." I said turning over.<p>

"We have to go now!" Hermione said urgently.

I bolted in sitting position and saw her eyes red with tear tracks on her cheek.

"What happen?!"

"Mr. Weasley was attack and Dumbledore is suggesting for us to go. Just change quickly. Our stuff will be sent later one today but we have to hurry."

I nodded as I quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt. After I put my shoes and hoodie we both ran towards the Headmaster's office.

"Do you know the password?" I asked Hermione.

"There is no need," said Professor McGonagall as she appeared behind us. "Fizzing Whizbee."

The gargoyle leaped aside and the staircase appeared. We walked quickly and the Professor knocked three times rapidly.

"Enter."

Dumbledore was pacing around talking to a Phineas. The painted figure nodded and walked out of the portrait with a frown.

"You will both be arriving in Portkey at Headquarters. You will stay there until Christmas break is over. Do not worry. Mr. Weasley will be fine but your friends need you right now. Now quickly grab the Portkey."

We grabbed it and a second later I felt a pull. I was suddenly feeling dizzy that I closed my eyes. We landed hard on the floor that I heard and "Uuuf" from Hermione.

"Girls!"

I saw Sirius extending his arms. Hermione and I grab them as he pulled us up.

"Thanks," I said rubbing my shoulder. "Where are they?"

"In the kitchen," Sirius said nodding his head towards the direction where the kitchen was.

As we entered the atmosphere felt so heavy that neither of us dared to talk. Hermione went to sit next to Ron and Harry as I made my way toward the twins and Ginny. George stood up and enveloped me in a tight hug that was painful but I didn't dare say anything. I wrapped my arms around him and soothed his hair trying to make him relax. It did but just a little. He let go but grabbed my hand instead as he walked back to sit next to Ginny. I took the seat next to him without letting go of his hand. We waited for a while not saying anything until Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen.

Everybody stood up quickly that Mrs. Weasley was startled for a second before she gave us a tired smiled.

"He is going to be fine," she said as Ginny and Ron went to hug her. "For now he is sleeping but we will be able to see him later."

"Who is with him?" asked Sirius.

"Bill."

The twins went to hug their mother as Ron and Ginny stepped aside. I turned to look at Harry and saw him looking down the table instead of the interaction.

"Harry, Hermione and Kat, why don't you help me make breakfast for all of us?" asked Sirius.

We gladly followed Sirius to let the Weasley have their family time. By the time that we finished breakfast all of the Weasleys were in a happier mood. Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry and was thanking him for saving Mr. Weasley in time. Harry awkwardly patted her back. She let go of him and soon we were all eating breakfast.

"Sirius can I have a word with you please? In private?" asked Harry looking at his godfather.

Sirius nodded and both of them left the kitchen.

"Why don't you all go and get some rest hmm?" said Mrs. Weasley as she waved her wand so the plates could float towards the sink.

We all got up and headed to the rooms. I was about to step in the bedroom I used in the summer when I felt somebody pull my hand. I looked up and saw George standing there as he let go of my hand.

"I was wondering if you would like to sleep in our room?" he said with a faint smile.

I knew that I would get in big trouble if Snape found out but George needed somebody right now. I nodded as I grabbed his hand. He turned and we headed up the stairs towards his and Fred's room. Fred looked surprised when he saw us both entered the room but shrugged.

"Do you want a pair of pajama bottoms?" he asked nervously.

I raised an eyebrow.

"So you can sleep more comfortable. I doubt you want to sleep in your jeans."

"Yes, please," I smiled at him.

He nodded and grabbed a pair of blue and green striped pajama bottoms. I excused myself to the bathroom connected to their room. As I emerged from the bathroom I saw Fred already asleep and George was lying on the bed on top of the covers. I smiled at him and took of my shoes and sweater.

"You shirt matches with the pants," he chuckled.

I looked down and at my navy blue shirt. "It sure does."

I lay next to him and we soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning George shook me awake and told me that we were going to visit Mr. Weasley in an hour.<p>

"You should check if your trunk is here."

"Hmm…yeah. Let me change and I will give this back to you," I said pointing at the pajamas that I was wearing.

"Keep them," he smiled.

I smiled back and grab my dirty pair jeans and left to my room. I quickly change into some dark jeans, black shirt and maroon hoodie. After I change I headed downstairs where everybody was meeting and saw Tonks and Moody there dressed in Muggle clothing. We walked for a couple of minutes before we stood in front of an old brick building. Tonks whispered something to the dummy that was inside of the building and a glass looking wall appeared at the end of the wall. George grabs my arm and we both went through the glass. It felt like a sheet of cold water but instantly it got warm and I looked down at myself if I was wet.

"Weird feeling huh," George laughed.

"Yea. I'm shock that we didn't get wet ," I smiled.

"Are they doctors?" asked Harry loudly as he looked at a wizard that had a clipboard and was wearing green robes.

"They are Healers," said Hermione.

The receptionist told Tonks that Mr. Weasley was on the first floor. We headed towards the double doors and climbed the staircase that was at the end of the hall. They were more Healers here than on the lower level going from room to room. We finally arrived at Mr. Weasley's door and Tonks suggested that the family should go first. Harry, Hermione and I backed away with Tonks and Moody when Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh no you three come with us."

"But Tonks said family first," said Harry.

"The three of you are family. Now come on," said Mrs. Weasley as he opened the door.

Harry was hesitant but followed the Weasleys inside the room. Hermione and I shrugged and followed behind him. Mr. Weasley was at the far end of the wall near the window reading the _Daily Prophet._ When he looked up and saw us he instantly beamed at us and threw the paper aside. When Bill heard his dad he woke up from the chair and greeted his mom with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she sat on the chair that Bill had occupied before.

"I'm feeling fine so stop worrying," Mr. Weasley smiled as he grabbed his wife's hand and pressed a kiss on it. With his other hand he waved his wand and extra chairs appeared. We all sat down and listened to Mr. Weasley telling us what he remembers from his attack. Harry looked uncomfortable and turned his head to look outside the window.

"Buy why were you at the Ministry at that time of hour?" asked Fred impatiently.

"I cannot say anything. I'm sorry," said Mr. Weasley.

"But—"

"You heard him, Fred," said Bill with a frown. "He can't tell you."

Fred turned to glare at his brother. "I'm just curious."

"So how did the snake get inside the Ministry anyways?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know. Dumbledore and Kingsley are investigating that as we speak. I should be thanking you, Harry. If it wasn't for you…they might have found me dead by now."

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"It's the truth, my dear."

"Have the Healers told you when you can leave?" asked George.

"No. When they come and take the bandages off I start bleeding profoundly. The venom in the snake's fangs prevents the wound to close. They say that they are looking for an antidote but for the meantime every hour I must take a Blood-Replenishing Potion. Until then I will be stuck here," said Mr. Weasley sadly.

We talked for a couple of minutes before Bill ushered us out of the room and let Moody and Tonks inside. The twins pressed their heads on the door and cursed under their breaths when they found out that Moody had cast a Silencing Charm on the door.

"Fine, then be that way," grumbled Fred.

"Are you forgetting this?" George smirked as he pulled out seven Extendable Ears.

"Take one Harry," said Ron to his best friend. Harry looked hesitant on grabbing one. "You saved dad's life. You have the right to eavesdrop on him."

Harry took the string and inserted on his ear. We all stood closer to the door and started hearing muffled voices. After a couple of seconds later the voices cleared and we heard Tonks whispering as if she was standing right next to us.

"…they searched the whole area but they couldn't find the snake anywhere, it just seems to have vanished after it attacked you, Arthur…But You-Know-Who can't have expected a snake to get in, can he?"

"I reckon he sent it as a lookout," growled Moody, "'cause he's not had any luck so far, has he?"

"What does he mean by that you reckon?" whispered Ron.

Hermione shushed him as we tried to listen closely.

"I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there the beast would've had much more time to look around. So Potter says he saw it all happen?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. I reached out and patted his back. He looked up and smile.

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley in an uneasy voice. "You know, Dumbledore seems almost to have been waiting for Harry to see something like this…"

We all looked at each for a moment before turning back our attentions to the conversation.

"Yeah, well," said Moody, "there's something funny about the Potter kid, we all know that."

Harry frowned but didn't say anything.

"Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning. Even Snape looked worried."

"Dad was here?" I whispered. They all turned to look at me questionably. "Don't look at me. I'm just finding out about this just like you."

"'Course they are worried," growled Moody. "The boy's seeing things form inside You-Know-Who's snake…Obviously, Potter doesn't realize what that means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing him…we are all in even more danger than we were."

I saw Harry ripped out the string from his ear and stared at the door horrified. He then turn to look at us and we all had the same expression on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is another chapter! I used some of the dialogue from the book just in case it looked familiar to you guys. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm almost done with the next chapter. I will post it up soon. Thanks again for your time reading this story!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**As always, I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters only Queen Rowling does. I only own my original characters. Please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Hermione, aren't you supposed to be skiing with your parents?" asked Ron while playing Exploding Snap with Fred.<p>

"I never really enjoyed skiing," she said looking up from her book.

"It's fun! How can you not like it?" I asked her.

"It's not my thing," she said hastily.

"You mean you find it difficult," laughed Ginny.

Hermione huffed and went back to her reading. Ginny turned to look at Harry with a solemn look. I followed her gaze and saw that Harry was staring at ceiling as he lay on his bed looking at the ceiling. After we came back from St. Mungo's two days ago, he has been withdrawn and hasn't said a word to anyone. We tried making conversation with him but he would shut us down and leave the room.

"Harry do you want to play?" asked Fred shuffling the cards again.

Harry stayed quiet.

"Come on, Harry. It will be fun if you joined us," said Ron trying to convince him.

Again silence.

"Harry James Potter! You get your ass out of that bed and play Exploding Snap with all of us!" yelled Ginny as she got up from the floor and marched towards the bed. Harry looked unfazed as she stood next to the bed. Ginny's hand shot up and pulled Harry up from the bed by his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ginny!" Harry said trying to keep up with Ginny.

She let go of his ear and pushed him down next to Ron as she sat between the twins. She then looked at Hermione and me and raised an eyebrow. Hermione and I shared a look and quickly got up and joined the others. Harry was rubbing his ear as he glared at Ginny.

"Why did you do that?!" he gritted.

"Because you have been ignoring us since we came back and now I'm ending it," Ginny snapped.

"I don't want to play!"

"You will play and you will enjoy it!" Ginny yelled at him with her hands on her hips. She eerily reminded me of Mrs. Weasley when she got angry.

"Fine," grumbled Harry.

After a while of playing Harry was laughing and joking around as if nothing has happened. He apologized for been such a pain but he was worried about their safety now that he knew that there was a chance that Voldermort was possessing him.

"We don't care, Harry," said Ron after another round of Exploding Snap.

"Well I do," sighed Harry.

"We will always be beside you," said Hermione. "You know that."

"And when she means 'we' she means all of us in this room," said Ginny. The twins and I nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys. That really means a lot to me," he said with a smile.

We played another round before Mrs. Weasley came in the room and told us that dinner was ready. Ron and the twins were the first out in the room racing to the kitchen. We heard Sirius's mother painting shouting and we laughed as Mrs. Weasley yells joined the paintings.

"Those three," murmured Ginny playfully as we went to the kitchen. Luckily Sirius drew the curtains and the shouting quieted.

As we entered the kitchen Ron and the twins were already putting food in their plates as Mrs. Weasley was bustling in the kitchen. The rest of us sat down and started putting food on our plates. Just as I was about to take a bite the front door opened and then was shut closed. We all looked at each and Sirius got up with his wand drawn as he left the kitchen.

"What are you doing here Snape," we heard Sirius say with disdain a minute later.

"Out of my way Black. I'm not here to see you," Snape said in a bored voice. "Where is my daughter?"

"In the kitchen. We were all about to have dinner when you interrupted us," he growled.

Snape said nothing as he entered the kitchen. We all stared at him as his eyes searched around the table. When his eyes found mine his face was emotionless but his eyes soften a little.

"Grab your things we are leaving."

"Wait what?" I asked confused putting my fork down.

He rolled his eyes. "You will no longer staying here for the rest of the break."

"Now hold on a second," said Sirius as he looked at Snape with a glare, "Dumbledore said that they will all be spending Christmas break here. What makes you think you can just come to my house and let you take her."

"I'm her father Black not you," said Snape coldly. "And she will go wherever I tell her to go."

The rest of us stayed quiet during the interaction until Mrs. Weasley said, "Sirius that's enough. If Severus says that Kat needs to go then she will go."

"This is Headquarters! She will be safer here!" argued Sirius.

"Where she is going will also be safe," Snape glared at Sirius.

"How would we know that? You could be sending her to You-Know—"

"Don't. You. Dare." Snape said lowly.

"Sirius!" Hermione said horrified. "How can you say that?!"

Sirius ignored her as he continued to glare at Snape.

"Go and get your stuff," dad said without looking away from Sirius.

I got up from my chair and quickly made my way to my room. Luckily I didn't unpack everything and started collecting some of my things from the drawers. As I made my way down the stairs, I saw that Snape was already in the hallway waiting for me. As I stood next to him he waved his wand and my trunk shrunk. I put my now shrunk trunk in my pocket.

"Can I say I quick goodbye to them," I said looking up at him.

"Make it quick."

I hurriedly went to the kitchen and thanked Sirius and Mrs. Weasley for their hospitality. Sirius grumbled something under his breath as I said goodbye to the rest of them and left the kitchen. As dad and I headed towards the front door I heard somebody say my name.

"Kat hold on."

I turned to look at George coming toward us. Completely ignoring Snape he hugged me tight. I hugged him back and he stepped away a little.

"Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's just in case I don't see you until we go back to school," he smiled.

"Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's to you too," I grinned at him.

"Hold on I have something for you," he said as he Apparated to his room. A second later he Apparated back and handed me a small wrapped package. "Your gift."

"You didn't have to," I said looking at him.

"I wanted to. Here," he said putting the gift in my hand.

"I have something for you too but it's already under the tree," I said smiling at him.

"When did you put it there?" he asked curiously. "If I remember correctly you were sleeping in—"

"I put it there when you and Fred were talking to Sirius in the study," I interrupted him. "It's wrapped in red and silver with a green bow."

George laughed. "Of course some Slytherin colors."

I smirked.

"As touching as this is we must take our leave. Mr. Weasley sent my thanks to your mother for taking care of Kat," dad said as he opened the door

I gave George another quick hug before stepping out in the cold night.

* * *

><p>"So how come you didn't sell this place with all those bad memories?" I asked looking around the sitting room after we had dinner.<p>

One of the walls that were connected to the kitchen doorway had a fireplace. In the mantle of the fireplace were pictures of dad and his mom. I asked a question about his dad but he just stayed quiet and I decided not to push it. In front of the fireplace were two old brown armchairs and a floor lamp next to one of the armchairs. The other wall connected to the kitchen doorway was covered in books. The other walls were covered in books. One of the walls had a secret door that led to the lab in the basement. Snape said I was only allowed there if he was in the lab.

There was a small eat in kitchen that needed some work but at the same time it felt cozy. Dad said that we will repaint it on the summer. In fact, he said we will fix the whole house in the summer when we will have more free time. On the other side of the house we had the study room and the library. The library was my favorite part of the house because it was warm, and had a glass wall. I was surprised that there was a glass wall since the outside wall was made of stone. Dad just smirked and said "magic."

There was a door that separated the study room and the library. The room was dark but comfortable. The wood floor was darker than the rest of the house's floor. There was a carpet near the fireplace with a leather armchair. There was a desk and a comfortable armchair near the wall with big window. One of the other walls was covered in books while the other one had a big portrait of a woman. The woman had midnight hair and onyx eyes just like dad and mine. Snape said that was his mother before she married. She had a sallow face with a smile on her face. She had thin eyebrows and was pale just like dad. She looked thin but not sickly thin. All in all she was a beautiful woman.

There was a rickety wooden stairs that led upstairs. There were two bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs. The door on the left was dad's bedroom that had a connected bathroom. The door on the right was my room that also had a connected bathroom. The last door of the hallway had a staircase that led to the attic. The attic had an old brown couch, a small coffee table, a window, a radio and a small television. Snape said that he would go often there in his childhood because he liked the quiet and nobody would disturbed him.

"Although this house brings unpleasant memories from my childhood…is still my house and it's away from everybody I know," Snape said as he flipped through one of his journals.

"But still though," I said pulling the piece of string up as Ash tried to grab it with his paws. I laughed and started spinning it in a circle on the ground.

"He is going to get dizzy if you keep that up," dad grumbled as he rubbed his temple.

I chuckled as Ash stopped for a moment before continuing to run again. I heard a hiss and looked up just in time to see dad stand up from his armchair. He was clutching his left forearm with his right hand and murmured something under his breath. His robes changed into some other black robes and a silver mask came zooming from upstairs. I held my breath and realized it was a Death Eater's mask.

"Go to your room and stay there for the rest of the night. Do not open the door for any circumstance," Snape gritted through his teeth as he waved his wand again. "The wards are in place. Nobody can get it or come out besides myself. I will see you tomorrow."

I quickly got up and gave him a hug. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head.

"Please be safe dad," I whispered taking a step back.

He nodded and put his mask. I shivered as he put it on but didn't say anything. He then turned around and Apparated away.

I stood there for another minute or two before I felt Ash rubbing his head on my leg. I picked him up and quickly went to my room. After I changed to my pajamas, I threw myself to my bed and fell asleep with the sounds of Ash purring near my head on the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is another chapter for you guys! I hoped you enjoyed it and thanks for waiting patiently. Hopefully I will have the other chapter uploaded in a couple of days before I get sidetracked with other stuff happening right now. Once again thank you for your patience and please review! Thank You! <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**As always, I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters only J.K Rowling does. I only own my original characters. Please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I sighed again as I looked outside the glass wall. It has been a day since Snape was called and he has yet to come back. I tried to occupy myself with reading and finishing some of my assigned homework but nothing work. The good thing about all of this was that I was able to do some research on the bonding that I shared with Draco but the only problem was that I didn't have an owl to send him the notes.<p>

_Should I contact Dumbledore again? _I thought to myself as I started to pace in front of the glass wall.

_You are going to get the same response again._ The other voice said snidely.

I groan and rubbed my temple.

"Fuck it," I said out loud as I quickly made my way to my room. I knew that I would get in big trouble but I just need fresh air to calm my nerves down.

As I opened the door I saw that Ash was once again asleep in my pillow. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the closet. After I grabbed my sweater I noticed that Ash wasn't in the room anymore and I made my way down the stairs as I zipped my navy blue sweater. I heard a "meow" in the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a small bowl. After I filled it with milk and told a goodbye to Ash, I grabbed the house keys and headed out the front door.

I took a deep breath of the fresh air, even if it stinks like dirty water; I started walking down the street. Not many people were out and those who were looked like they were in a hurry. After a while of walking, I found myself in a park with a few kids playing around as well as some adults either walking or running around. I found a bench and sat there just looking around lazily. Some guy threw the newspaper in the trash can and I got up to get it after he left.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what Kat is doing right now," said George as he put up some of the Christmas decorations in the library.<p>

"Probably cutting some potion ingredients or work," Fred said with a shrug. He then quickly turned to look at his twin with an evil grin. "You miss her already?"

George turned to glare at his twin.

"You guys are not even a couple and yet here you are missing her. It's only been what…a day or two?"

"Yes, I miss her just like you miss Angelina."

Fred spluttered.

"Don't even deny it. I heard you murmuring her name in your sleep," grinned George.

"Well…at least I get to call her my girlfriend," said Fred just loud enough that George just snarled at him and turned back to his task. Fred laughed as he left the library.

* * *

><p>I was in the middle of a good paragraph of a man that won the lottery when I heard a voice interrupting my reading.<p>

"You look familiar," a gruff voice said.

I looked up and almost did a double take. The man had black hair with a few silver hairs beginning to take place. He was tall but he had "beer belly" that made his stance less intimidating. He also had a hooked nose and blue eyes.

"I just moved here so I don't think we have met before," I wrinkled my nose as the smell of alcohol reached my nose.

"What's your name?" the man demanded.

I ignored him and continued with reading. I barely read two words when the paper was yanked out of my hands.

"Hey! Give it back," I snapped.

"Answer the question!" he yelled as his eyes turned icy blue. A jogger saw the commotion but shrugged and kept on jogging.

"I said give it back!" I said standing up.

"Not until you answer!" he shouted as he took a step forward.

I realized that if I didn't get out of there quick something bad was going to happen. So I let my instincts take over. I kicked him between the legs and he let out a howl of pain. He dropped to the ground and I ran the hell out of there. I ran as fast as I could dogging people in the street and a kept glancing back just in case I was been followed. I quickly grabbed my house key and threw the door opened. As soon as I slammed the door closed, I leaned back against it and I closed my eyes and tried to catch my breath.

"Where the hell were you?!"

I jumped and let out a cry of fright. I saw my dad standing halfway down the stairs with his arms crossed in front of his frock coat. His eyes were full of anger that I flinched.

"Answer my question," Snape gritted through his teeth.

I shook my head and opened my mouth to answer when there was a knock on the door. I jumped away from it and quickly backed away from it. I stumble a little bit but I felt Snape steady me and quickly looked at my eyes with concern.

"Did somebody follow you here?"

"I went to the park to get some fresh air. I was reading in a bench for a while until this man was standing in front of me saying that I look familiar to him. I told him that there was no way he could have met me since I just moved here," I said looking down. There was another knock but Snape ignored it. "He got mad when I didn't answer him and he yanked the paper away. We shouted at each other and when he took a step forward I just acted on instinct. I kicked him between his legs and ran all the way over here." I said turning back to see my dad's face turned to anger again.

I tried to pull my arm away but he just gripped it more tightly.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. Like I said I hit him before he could get any closer. I could also smell the alcohol from him," I said wrinkling my nose.

Dad let out a breath and pulled me in a hug.

"Um dad?"

"Yes?"

"The door."

"Let him knock. I won't answer the door to that man."

I pulled out of the hug and looked at him curiously. "Who is that man?"

Dad sighed and walked in the library. I followed and stood next to him as the man from the park started to cross the street. The man looked back at dad's house and quickly started to walk away angrily.

"That man is my father."

I looked up at him in shock. "That's Tobias Snape?"

Snape nodded as he continued to look outside the glass wall.

"No wonder he kinda looked familiar."

Dad looked at me curiously.

"You have his nose and hair color, although, you are taller than him."

Dad just shook his head and headed towards his office.

"You are grounded again."

"What for?!" I asked perplexed.

He stopped walking and turned back with a glare.

"Do you really want me to mention it?" he said coldly.

"No," I mumbled.

He nodded and pointed to his right. "Up the stairs and straight to your room."

I groaned. As I left the library I heard dad said lowly, "She leaves without writing a note, almost giving me heart failure, and questions why she is grounded?"

I smirked as I made my way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>I was still grounded and dad won't let me out of his sight. I didn't complain since that man could still be around. Dad would let me brew some potions but I like to watch my dad work instead. Dumbledore came to visit on the day that I was grounded and I was sent to my room grumbling about not been old enough to be in the Order.<p>

"Just wait until I am old enough to be part of it," I said getting up from the armchair in the sitting room.

"You are not going to join the Order," dad snapped.

"You can't tell me what to do once I'm of age," I argued back.

"I don't care if you are in your thirty and the war is still going on. You are not joining the Order. That is final."

I huffed and stomped my way to my room.

"I would like to see you try," I mumbled under my breath that only Dumbledore heard as he chuckled.

After Dumbledore left, I sat in the sitting room and started reading the book that I was reading before the headmaster showed up. I was halfway through the book when I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled at my dad, who was in kitchen making some sandwiches for lunch.

I yanked the door open and my smile slid from face. "Dad!"

I heard something hit the sink and footsteps approaching fast. I saw dad already had his wand in his hand and stared at the person in the door. At first he looked shocked but then it turned emotionless as his eyes turned to anger.

"Kat, step away from him," dad snapped.

I took a couple of steps back as dad came to stand in front of me shielding my view from the man.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I see my own son?" the man asked flatly.

"No," dad gritted through his teeth.

I stepped aside to take a look at Tobias.

"I saw you at the park," the man said with a frown as soon as his eyes found mine. "You kicked me."

"It was self-defense!"

"I wasn't going to hit you!" the man snapped taking a step forward.

"Don't. Come. Any. Closer." Dad said lowly.

The man still glared but turn to look at Snape instead. "Are you going to let me in or what?"

"No."

"I'm your father!"

"Unfortunately," dad said lazily.

Tobias growled under his breath and looked back at me. "Who are you?"

"What's it to you?" I asked coldly.

"She is none of your concern. Now, leave and don't come back if you know what's good for you," dad said lowly.

"Is she my granddaughter?" Tobias asked gruffly. He looked up with realization on his eyes. "She called you dad when she opened the door. I knew there was something familiar with you."

"I said—"

"You can't deny me to—!"

Dad suddenly grabbed Tobias shirt and slammed him against one of the walls and he shut the front door. He pointed his wand on Tobias's cheek. "You left after my mother died. You never came back or visited. Why should I let you come back to my life?"

"Severus, please…I'm your father," Tobias said wincing in pain as dad slammed him again to the wall.

"You never acted like one," dad snarled pushing the wand further on Tobias's face.

"Dad…," I whispered to him.

He turned to look at me and his gaze softened as he saw the fear in my eyes.

"Dad, he's not worth it. Just let him go."

The door opened and dad threw Tobias out in the cold air. Tobias hit the cemented floor and as quickly as he could try to get up.

"If you ever come near here…I will kill you on the spot," dad threatened as he slammed the door shut.

He was breathing heavily and gripping his wand tight. I slowly reached raised my hand and placed it on his back. He suddenly turned around and I dropped my hand.

"I'm sorry," he said lowly.

I cocked my head to the side. "For what?"

"I frightened you."

"Oh. Not really. I was scared what you were going to do to him," I shrugged.

Snape went to open his mouth when the fireplace in the sitting room flared green.

"Severus? Kat?" The headmaster voice's said curiously.

Dad sighed and walked to the sitting room. I followed after I locked the door.

"Ah there you are Kat. I have a letter for you," Dumbledore said as stretched his arm towards me.

"A letter? From who?" I said taking the letter in my hand.

"From your mother."

I glanced at my dad and saw that he pressed his lips tight and glared at the wall.

"Why don't you read that in your room while I talk to your father for a few minutes?" Dumbledore suggested as he observed Snape tense.

"Thank you," I said as I left the room.

I shut the door behind me once I was in my room. I sat on the chair behind the desk near the window, as I opened the letter.

_Kat, _

_We want to wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years. Carl and I couldn't buy a gift but we send our love. Carl says he misses you and hopes to see you soon. I also want to apologize for what I have said and wishing I could take it back. I hope you reply to us soon and send my regards to Snape. _

_Lots of love, your mother and Carl._

I quickly got a piece of parchment and quill to send my reply. After I rechecked and read my response I folded it and made my way down the stairs to the sitting room. Dumbledore was looking through one of the bookcases but Snape wasn't in the room.

"He was called and told me to take you to Headquarters until he returns."

"Oh." I said sadly. "Do I go and grab a bag, sir?"

"I don't think that would be necessary. Why don't you bring your familiar and then we can Floo there," Dumbledore smiled.

After I grabbed Ash, who was sleeping in my arm, we flooed to Headquarters and saw Mrs. Weasley chatting with Sirius on the table.

"Dumbledore! Kat! What a surprise!" Sirius said happily as stood up from his chair. He shook Dumbledore's hand and gave me a hug.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked nervously.

"Severus was called and he wanted Kat to be here until he comes back from the meeting," Dumbledore said as stood near the fireplace.

"Oh dear," said Mrs. Weasley as she gave me a hug.

"I think the children are in the Harry and Ron's room. Why don't you go and check?" asked Sirius with a smile.

I smiled back and nodded. I tiptoed up the stairs and headed towards the boy's room. As I opened the door, Crookshanks ran out and Ash leaped out of my arms chasing the other feline. I just took a step in the room when somebody came and crushed me into a hug.

"Ginny!" I laughed as I hugged her back.

"Kat!" Ginny said as she pulled back and grinned. "I thought we weren't going to see you until after the holidays."

"Dad was called and he told Dumbledore to take me here until he comes back from the meeting," I said as I waved at Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins.

"So we only have you for a couple of hours then?" asked Harry from the desk that he and Ron were playing chess on.

"Yup, so what have you been doing after I left?" I asked as I sat down between the twins.

"Decorating and cleaning as usual. We visited dad again and he is doing better. He thinks that he can leave St. Mungo's in a couple of days," said Ron as he frowned in concentration.

"That's good to hear," I said with a smile.

"Yeah but he still won't be here for Christmas," George said sadly.

I patted his hand. "You guys can at least visit him on the day," I said with a little smile. He smiled back as he intertwined his fingers with mine. We talked for a while until Kreacher popped in the room.

"Master Black says dinner is ready," the house elf said as he bowed.

"Thank you, Kreacher," said Hermione politely.

Kreacher looked up perplexed. "The mudblood talks to—"

"Don't call her that!" we shouted at him angrily.

The house elf jumped and Apparated away with a loud crack.

"Honestly you guys it's fine," said Hermione putting her book down.

"No, it's not," Ron said as he stomped out of the room.

We followed him down to the kitchen and took our seats at the table. Harry sat next to Sirius while Hermione sat between Harry and Ron. I sat next to Ron and Ginny sat across from Harry. George sat across Hermione while Fred sat across from me. The plates and food floated on top of the table and we started filling our plates once Mrs. Weasley sat down to eat as well.

"So Kat, what have you been lately?" asked Sirius as he took a cut his meatloaf.

"Finishing my assignments, reading and helping dad with some potions," I shrugged.

"Do you enjoy potions?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Yup. Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts are my favorite subjects," I said taking a bite.

"Defense was also my favorite subject at Hogwarts. That was my highest O.W.L."

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Really," grinned Sirius.

After dinner, we went back to library to pass the time while Sirius went to his room to feed Buckbeak and Mrs. Weasley tidy up the kitchen.

"What did you bought Cho for her Christmas present?" asked Ron as he finished his Charms assignment.

"A necklace," Harry said as he blushed.

"Aw, that's sweet," said Hermione with a smile. Ginny was frowning but didn't say anything.

"It's silver with a small blue stone," he mumbled as he looked out the window.

"Does the blue represent her House color?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah," sighed Harry as he ran his hand through his messy hair making it messier.

We left their room after Mrs. Weasley came and told us to go to our rooms and sleep.

"Kat, it looks like you will be staying here for the night," Mrs. Weasley said. "Dumbledore send me a message that your father arrived at Hogwarts with some information that will keep them up for a while. He said that he will pick you up something around noon."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

She patted my cheek and went upstairs. I sighed and made my way to my room. "Can't believe we are not spending Christmas with dad tomorrow until noon." I suddenly stopped realizing that I didn't have some pajamas. I was halfway to the stairs when Fred and George popped behind me.

"Merlin! Don't do that!" I yelled at them.

"It's fun scaring you," grin Fred.

I rolled my eyes.

"So what you doing here?" asked George.

"I was about to go to Hermione and Ginny's room to ask for some spare pajamas when you two appeared," I said crossing my arms.

"Oh well…you can borrow one of mine again," George said looking away.

Fred grinned but didn't say anything.

"Oh. Umm yeah that would be cool," I blushed.

George looked down at me and grinned. "Wait here," he said before Apparated to his and Fred's room.

"He cares a lot for you," Fred said.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

Fred looked softly smiled. "He cares a lot for you. I never have seen him like that with a girl."

"Oh…"

"Do you like him?" Fred asked curiously.

"Of course I do."

"You know what I mean."

I sighed and looked down at my floor. "Yeah I do like him like that." I suddenly looked up at him. "You can't tell him!"

Fred looked confused. "Why not?"

Before I could tell him, George popped back with some clothes.

"What did you guys were talking about?" he asked shifting his eyes from his twin to me.

"About our inventions," Fred said quickly.

George stared at his brother for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Here are you clothes for the night, milady," George joked.

I laughed and took the clothes from his hands. "Why thank you good sir," I said with a curtsy.

"We will see you in the morning," Fred said.

"You go on. I want to walk Kat to her door…if she wants," said George looking hopeful.

"Um, yeah you can," I smiled at him.

Fred grinned and popped away. George walked me down to my room in silence. Once we reached my door I turned to look at him.

"Thank you for the clothes and walking me over here," I said with a smile.

He smiled back. "You are welcome."

After a couple of seconds of silence he spoke again.

"Well…um…I better let you sleep."

Before he could move I grabbed his arm and pulled him down a bit. I kissed his cheek for a moment or two before I let him go and opened the door.

"Goodnight, George," I said blushing. As I closed the door his face turned from shock to a big grin. I heard him say a 'goodnight' before he popped away.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. Next up is Christmas day!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**As always, I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters only J.K Rowling does. I only own my original characters. Please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!"<p>

I was jolted awake when somebody with red hair jumped in my bed.

"Ginny!" I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"Come on! Almost everybody is eating breakfast!" she said as she jumped off the bed and ran to the door. A second later her head peeked in again. "Just go in your pajamas." And once again she was out of my room.

I kicked the bed covers and grumbled all the way down to the kitchen about a certain red-head. Almost everybody was present except for the twins and Ron. I sat near Sirius, who looks thrilled for having people over Christmas, and give me a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Kat," he said enthusiastically.

"You too, Sirius," I smiled.

Sirius chuckled and continued his conversation with Harry. I sat down and Hermione started talking about some spells she found in a book in Sirius's library. I nodded and took a bite of the eggs in my plate.

"So anything new on the…situation," whispered Hermione.

I looked up and took a sip from my orange juice. "No. I'm waiting on what Draco finds," I whispered. "I'm wondering whether I should tell Snape."

"You haven't told him?" she asked with wide eyes.

I shook my head. "He already has a lot in his plate. I don't want to add more to it."

"I think you should tell him," said Hermione frowning.

"I'll know but just not right now."

The twins, Ron and Ginny came down to have breakfast. After everybody ate, Sirius told us to go to the living room where the presents were. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny sat on one couch while Hermione, Harry and I sat on the other couch. The twins and Ron sat on the floor as Sirius walked towards the tree. Sirius then began to hand out the gifts one by one. I was surprised that Mrs. Weasley got me a gift and the gift George gave me was under the tree as well. I turned to look at George and he also looked surprised.

"I thought you took it with you?" he asked confused.

"I did. Maybe Dumbledore brought it here," I shrugged.

Everybody started opening their presents. We all got a scarf and a jumper from Mrs. Weasley. Sirius was about to say something but was interrupted by green flames and a figure in the fireplace. Bill came out of the fireplace with a frown on his face and a package. Mrs. Weasley quickly got up from the sofa and gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Bill! What are you doing here? Did you leave your father alone in his room?"

"Charlie is with dad but I have—well Percy—has—"

"Percy?" Mrs. Weasley asked with wide eyes. "Did you see him? How is he?"

"He's…good but he told me to give you this," Bill said as he handed his mother a package.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed it and suddenly she started crying. The Weasley children looked up alarmed when their mother hugged Bill as she cried. Bill shook his head as his brothers and sister got up. Sirius cleared his throat and told us to leave the room. Bill, Mrs. Weasley and Sirius stayed. We all grabbed our remaining gifts and exited the living room.

Ron looked confused but Ginny and George looked angry. Fred was murmuring threats under his breath. We all went inside Harry and Ron's room and settled down in the floor near the foot of the bed.

"Can't believe Percy would send back his gift," Ginny glowered.

"Is that the brother that works in the Ministry?" I asked curiously.

"That's the one," Fred said. "He has become a git ever since he became Junior Assistant of the Minister. From what dad has told us he ignores him and pretends they are not related."

"That's messed up."

After a moment of silence, Ron suggested we open the remainder of our presents. As I grabbed my last present, I felt George sitting next to me looking uneasy.

"You okay?"

"Hmm…yeah I'm okay. Just a little nervous," he admitted.

"Why for?"

"I don't know if you will like it," he nodded his head towards the small box in my hands. "Just open it already."

I giggled as I tore off the paper. There was case that was small and black. I cautiously flipped up the upper part of case and sucked in a breath. I looked up at George and smiled softly at him. He smiled and picked the leather bracelet up as Ginny "Ooh" under her breath.

"I saw a couple of these in Hogsmeade and wondered how they were made. The first week of November, I went inside the store and asked the old lady on how to make them. She told me and so I made this one here in one try. Took me three hours to make it but it was worth it by the look of your face."

I laughed as I took the bracelet back from him. The five top thinner leather bracelets were in different colors: deep purple, crimson, black, white and pale green. The bottom and thicker bracelet was black leather. In the front, it had three round silver rings on the left and right with some crimson leather wove around the caldron charm that was dangling from the middle of the bracelet. At the back all the bracelets were tied together in knots that connect them all to make one bracelet.

"The lady wanted to put a leaf charm but I told her that I wanted to put a cauldron charm instead." He flushed. "Since Potions is your favorite subject. You don't have to worry if it's tight or too big since it's adjustable. You like?"

"I love it!"

George beamed.

"Can you help me put it on?" I asked excitedly.

"Certainly."

I passed him the bracelet and he turned my hand over. He then tied the knots from the bracelet tightly but not too tight. After he put the bracelet on my left wrist he let go of my hand. He was about to open his mouth when somebody cleared their throat.

"This is all nice but I want to see what you got him," Ginny smirked.

I rolled my eyes as George began to unwrap his gift. When he opened it his eyes widen.

"How—how did you know that Ireland was my favorite Quidditch team?" he asked as he pulled out the green and white jersey that was neatly folded.

"Fred," I nodded my head towards his way, "mentioned when all of you guys went to the Quidditch World Cup last year. Unfold it."

He unfolded it carefully and saw that there were signatures scattered around in the front side of the jersey.

"The whole team signed it?!" he cried in disbelief.

"What!" Fred, Ginny and Ron yelled as they got up and stood behind George. They looked awed as their eyes roamed around the jersey.

"It wasn't easy but Oliver has some connections with some Quidditch teams." I smiled at George, who was staring at the jersey with a gobsmacked face. "I already had the jersey but Oliver sent it and was returned a couple of days later signed by all the team members."

He put it down and crushed me into a tight hug. "Thank you!"

I chuckled and hugged him back. "You're welcome."

He let go and carefully folded it and put it back in the as his brothers and sister walked back to where they were sitting. We all chatted for a while until Bill came inside and told his brothers and sister that they were going to visit their dad. Bill invited Harry, Hermione and I but we decline.

"We think only family should go," Harry said.

Ron went to open his mouth but Hermione interrupted him. "We know that your mother considered us as family but you guys know what Harry meant."

They nodded and left the room.

"So now what?" I asked.

Harry shrugged. "Don't know."

"Let's go talk to Sirius," Hermione suggested. We nodded and left the room towards the living room.

* * *

><p>Snape Apparated near Black's house sometime around noon. He was thinking on what Dumbledore told him about teaching Potter Occlumency. He disputed that Albus should teach the boy since he didn't have the patience with Potter. He made his way towards the house lost in his thoughts.<p>

"_It would be a waste of my time training him how to occlude his mind, Albus!" he snapped, pinching his nose._

"_You are the best for the job, Severus," the Headmaster said as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth. _

_Snape opened his eyes and glared at Dumbledore._

"_Albus—"_

"_That's my final answer. Now, why don't you go and pick up your daughter."_

_Snape got up from the chair. "I don't even know why I let you take her there."_

"_You were worried that she would leave the house again," Dumbledore chuckled. "Although, I think a certain Weasley is keeping her company."_

_Snape snarled as him as he made his way towards the door. "He better hope that he keeps his hands off of her." As he was about to slam the door shut, he heard the Headmaster laugh._

He opened the front door and shut it close behind him. He stood halfway in the hallway and frowned. _Is too quiet. _He then heard a crash and ran towards the sound. When he arrived at the scene he stood there in surprise. He saw Potter and Granger laughing, clinging to each other. His eyes drifted to his daughter, who was trying to lift up the Christmas tree but failed since she was laughing and kept dropping it.

"You guys come and help me!" She cried in laughter, once again dropping the tree.

Potter and Granger made their way towards the tree. Together they pulled it up and a black dog lifted himself off the floor and barked at the teens. The dog shifted into Sirius Black.

"Took that long to lift up a tree!" Sirius growled at them.

Potter chortled at his godfather. "Well you were the one that wanted to the grab the snowflake ornament from the tree!"

Kat laughed again. "You look funny jumping up and hugging the tree in all fours!"

That sends everybody, except for Snape, in laughter. He felt something boil inside his chest when he saw Black and his daughter laughing together. He wanted to make his daughter stop laughing with Black and punch him in the face. He cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow when the three teenagers and Black turned to look at him. He noticed that all of them were still in their in pajamas and scowled a little when he saw his daughter wearing pajamas that weren't hers.

"Dad!" Kat beamed.

The boiling feeling left and was replaced with something warm when he saw his daughter grinned at him and called him dad. He never got tired of hearing it. He kept his face from showing emotions but he knew that his daughter could tell that he was happy to see her by the look in his eyes.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter," Snape nodded at the two teenagers. He turned to Black and sneered, "Black."

"Snivellous," Sirius spat.

"Sirius…" Kat sighed.

Black turned to look at Kat and winked. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. She then turned to look at him with a smile.

"Are we going back home?"

Snape nodded. Sirius groaned but didn't say anything. Instead he drew his wand and started putting the ornaments back in place as Harry and Hermione shuffled nervously.

"I will just go to get my stuff then," she murmured as she passed me. I sneered one more time at Black before following my daughter.

* * *

><p>"Whose pajamas are you wearing?"<p>

I looked up and saw dad glare. "What?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Those do not belong to you. To whom do they belong?"

I bit my lip and looked at the wall. "George."

Dad stiffened. I look at him quickly and explain what happen. He calmed a little bit knowing that I slept in my room but he still looked ticked. After I grab my stuff and Ash, a quick goodbye to Harry, Hermione and Sirius, we Flooed back home. Snape told me to put my stuff in my room. I grabbed Dad's present from under the bed, since he refused to bring a Christmas tree in the house, and quickly ran down the stairs. I found him in the library looking out of the glass wall. I hid the present behind me as I made my way to him.

"Merry Christmas, Dad," I said.

He turned around and smiled faintly. "Merry Christmas, Kat."

I brought my hand in front of me and handed him the small wrapped package to him. He looked surprise but hid it quickly.

"Child, you shouldn't—"

"I wanted to," I smiled. "Just be careful with it though."

He nodded and carefully ripped the paper off. He opened it and sucked in a breath.

"Is this what I think it is?" he looked awed.

"Yup. Hagrid helped me out."

He cautiously picked up one of the glass vile and inspected it. "This is very difficult to get. How did Hagrid ever get Acromantula Venom?" He asked as he put it back in the package and looked at me.

"Well…I was playing with Fang when he questioned what I was giving you for Christmas. I told him that I didn't know yet and he just laughed. He went inside his hut and came back with a pouch. Then he told me about this Acromantula colony deep in the Forbidden Forest and took me and Fang to the colony and—"

"He what!" Snape shouted furiously.

I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't dangerous."

"They could have eaten you!"

"I was safe. You see, Hagrid know the leader of the Acromantula colony. His name is Aragog. He told his offspring not to attack us because he is great friends with Hagrid. Aragog let Hagrid take venom from one dead Acromantula. We left after Hagrid said he would come back and visit Aragog soon. After we came back from the forest I bid a thanks and a goodnight to Hagrid and went to the common with the pouch and venom."

"When did you get the venom?" Dad frowned.

"The day before Mr. Weasley got attack," I mumbled.

Snape sucked in a breath. "Was that when you were supposed to be studying with Ms. Granger?"

I looked up with wide eyes. "I did study with her but we finished early. She went back to the tower and I wanted some fresh air."

Snape began to rub with temples and sigh. "You manage to give me a headache during Christmas," he grumbled.

I smirked.

He then waved his wand and a door opened from somewhere in the house. Seconds later, a package came in flying to the library. Dad stood up and grabbed it when it came near to him. Clearing his throat he extended it towards me.

"I bought this for you."

Grinning I took it and slowly tore the paper. I raised an eyebrow when it was a book of Spells. I turned to look at him curiously. Seeing my expression he started to explain.

"They are spells in this book they don't teach you at Hogwarts. They are both offense and defense spells in there. I want you to learn them all. Most of those spells are very powerful and will come to be useful when the time comes."

I flipped through the pages. Most of them looked interesting but hard to learn. I looked up and nodded at Dad, understanding what he meant by "when the time comes."

"Thanks dad!" I said, hugging him. He hugged me back for a while.

"Have you eaten already?" he asked, vanishing the mess with his wand.

"Yup."

He nodded. "Then get changed."

"Are we going somewhere?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "No but I don't want you wearing those clothes all day. Change into something comfortable and meet me at the lab."

* * *

><p>"What else do I do?"<p>

Dad lifted his head from his work. He was currently grinding some Moonstone on the mortar.

"Grab the jar of Flobberworms and exude the mucus into another jar."

I hopped off the stool and headed towards the farthest shelve in the lab. I carefully grabbed the jar of Flobberworms and an empty jar. Putting the jars on the table, I hopped back on the stool and opened the jars. I grimaced at the touch of a Flobberworm, even if I was wearing gloves.

"I have been wondering…"

"About?" Snape inquired, frowning in concentration in his task.

"Well…I was wondering since I help you sometimes on the lab if I could help you gather ingredients every once in a while as well."

He stopped what he was doing and looked up.

"You want to collect ingredients with me?"

I nodded. "Certainly."

Snape softly smiled. "I would be glad if you did. You might learn a couple of things."

I laughed lightly, squeezing the mucus from the Flobberworm into the empty jar. After a while of working in complete silence Snape spoke again.

"What other gifts were you given today?" He asked, curiously.

"Mrs. Weasley gave me a knitted scarf and jumper, Hermione an Arithmancy book, Ginny a Quidditch book, Ron some sweets, Fred some of their complete products, and Sirius got me Quill that belong, I think from one of his cousins."

"Hmmm…and who gave you the bracelet on your left hand?"

I blushed and muttered, "George."

"I thought so," Dad snarled, putting a little bit of more force on grinding the moonstones.

"Dad, it's just a bracelet," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

He didn't say anything after that. Once everything was finished, we cleaned the table and headed up to the kitchen to make some dinner. When we were done eating, Dad headed towards his office while I went up the bathroom to take a shower. After I changed into my comfortable pajamas, I threw myself on the bed and grabbed the book that Ginny got me. I was in the middle of reading the Woollongong Shimmy move, when I heard a knock.

"It's open."

The door opened and something with stripes came running inside and jumping on the bed.

"That cat is a menace!"

"What did he do?" I asked, sitting up to scratch Ash's head. He purred, rubbing his body on my legs.

"He was intending to grab my quill while I was working," Dad snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "He's a cat. Can't blame him, dad."

Snape grumbled something and walked inside. He gave me a quick peck on top of my head and ruffled my hair.

"Dad!" I whined, fixing my hair.

He smirked and walked towards the door. "Goodnight, child."

"G'night, dad."

The door closed softly when he left. I looked down and frowned at Ash, who stretched and lay down on the end of my pillow. He curled up again and instantly fell asleep.

"You are going to get me in trouble one of these days."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay but I had and still have to deal with some personal problems right now. I hope by the first of week of September the next chapter should be up. I will like to thank you guys for your patience and enjoyed this chapter. For the link of the bracelet is in my profile if you would like to see it. Once again thanks and leave me your thoughts on how this story is going so far.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**As always, I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters only J.K Rowling does. I only own my original characters. Please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tap. Tap. Tap.<strong>

"The fuck…" I groaned turning my head to look at the window. There was a beautiful eagle owl tapping on the bedroom window. I swiftly threw the cover and walked towards the window to let the bird in. The owl hopped on the chair near the small desk and ruffled his wings. He was grey with some black feathers and a couple of brown spots around his head. Then I saw the letter in his beak. He let it drop on the desk and hooted.

"Oh dang," I said as the owl was looking for a treat. "Hold on. Don't move."

I rushed down the stairs trying to not to make any noise. I poke my head inside dad's office and sighed in relief when it was empty. I silently opened one of the top drawers of the desk and saw a couple of owl treats in there. A grabbed a couple and closed the drawer. I closed the door behind me and silently made my way up the stairs to my room. I glance at dad's door and saw that it was still closed. I tip toed inside my room again and gently shut the door. I heard Ash hissing at the owl from the bed.

"Hey quit it," I hissed at him.

I put the treats on top of the table and the owl hooted as he began to eat them. I grabbed the letter and flipped it to open it. My eyes widen at the Malfoy's family crest on the wax that sealed the envelope. I opened it and hurriedly read the letter before Snape could knock on the door any minute.

_Kat, _

_I'm sorry that it took me on the last day of the Christmas holiday to reply to you letter but I have been busy with our research as well. I have found something that describes our situation but I cannot tell you in this letter for I rather tell you in person. I will bring the book so you can see for yourself. I hope you had splendid holidays and see you in the train or at Hogwarts. I will wait for your reply._

_Your friend, _

_Draco_

_P.S: The owl's name is Warrior in case you were wondering._

I looked at the owl, who was eating his last treat, and smiled at him.

"Looks like you will have to travel again as soon as I'm done with the reply, Warrior," I said, scratching his head.

He hooted again and closed his eyes. I grabbed a piece of parchment and dipped the quill with some ink before replying to Draco. After rereading it and checking for errors, I lightly poked the owl on his stomach. The owl opened on of his eyes.

"Here you go," I whispered, scratching his head again.

He nipped the letter and hopped near the window. I opened it and the owl flew out of the window into the grey morning sky. I looked at it as it flew further away until he I couldn't see him anymore. I shut the window and climbed back inside the covers of the bed. Ash meowed and started rubbing his head on my cheek that wasn't pressed on the pillow.

"Yes, I still love you," I mumbled after a yawn.

He purred as he curled back into a ball near my face and I was lulled back to sleep by his purring. It felt like seconds before I felt someone shaking my arm.

"Five more minutes, Mom," I grumbled, moving away from the hand on top of my shoulder.

"Do I look like your mother to you?"

I snickered on the pillow. "Sometimes."

"Why you little…"

Snape smacked the back of my head.

"Daaad!"

I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"Up."

I growled and sat up, rubbing my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon," Dad said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He was dressed in his similar black clothes minus the billowing cloak. "I must go to Headquarters and you are going back to Hogwarts."

"On the last day of the holidays I'm returning back to Hogwarts?" I frowned.

Snape nodded.

"Ugh, fine. Hey wait a minute. Why can't I go to Sirius's house?"

"You were just there a couple of days ago," he frowned.

"Please…can I go with you?" I said trying my puppy eyes.

Dad rolled his eyes. "If you come with me you will not see your friends. This meeting is not going take long."

"I still want to go."

He sighed. "Be ready in ten minutes."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Harry," I smiled at him as he stepped inside the kitchen.<p>

"Hi Kat," he smiled back. He looked at dad and said lowly, "Hello, sir."

Dad nodded his head. Sirius was still glaring at Snape when he found out that Harry will be getting Occlumency lessons with Dad.

_At least they are not telling nasty remarks to one another…yet._

Harry took a seat next to Sirius and fidgeted nervously.

"You can leave now Black," Snape said coldly.

"This is my house, Snape. Don't give me orders," Sirius snapped. "I'm his godfather."

Snape rolled his eyes. He then turned to look at Harry. "The headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term."

"Occlumency…is that the same thing you were teaching, Kat?" Harry asked curiously.

Dad looked at me. I sheepishly smiled. "Well, he kept asking questions on why I kept going down the dungeons a lot."

He sighed irritated.

"Why do I have to study Occlumency, sir?"

Snape looked back at Harry. "Because the headmaster thinks it's a good idea. You will receive private lessons once a week, but you will not tell anybody what you are doing. You understand?"

Harry nodded. "Are you going to be teaching me, sir?"

"I am."

"Now hold on," Sirius said loudly. "Why can't Dumbledore teach Harry? Why you?"

"The headmaster is a very busy man. Surely, you will know that Black," Dad got to his feet and I did the same thing. "I will expect you at six o'clock on Monday evening, Potter. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking Remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them."

I winced at the statement and Harry face flushed red, looking down at the table. Dad turned to leave when Sirius voice halted him.

"Wait a moment."

"I am in rather a hurry, Black…unlike you, I do not have unlimited leisure time…"

"I'll get to the point then," said Sirius, standing up. "If I hear you're giving my godson a hard time in these lessons, you'll have to deal with me."

"How touching, "Snape sneered. "But surely you have notice that Potter is very like his father?"

I glance at Sirius and cautiously stepped a little closer to Dad as Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"Of course he is like James!"

Harry frowned at Sirius but didn't say anything.

"Well then, you'll know he's so arrogant that criticism simply bounces off him," Snape said sleekly.

Sirius growled and threw the chair aside roughly and strode the table toward Snape. He drew his wand as Dad drew his as well, pushing me gently but fast behind him.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted.

"I've warned you, _Snivellus_, I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed, I know better! Once a Death Eater always a Death Eater."

Snape took a step closer and I rushed in front of him. I stretched my hands against his chest as Harry was also doing the same thing to Sirius to hold him back.

"Really, Black, by now I would have thought—"

"I still think you put the Imperius on Selene to have your way with her! Just like your little Death Eater buddies do with their victims!"

"Sirius!" Harry cried in disbelief.

"Dad no!" I yelled as he snarled and raised his hand that was grabbing tightly his wand. "Don't listen to him!" I said trying to push him back.

"You know nothing Black," he whispered. "I have already explained the situation and I won't do it again."

"I should tell Dumbledore not to fully trust you!"

"Have you told these things to Dumbledore or are you afraid he might not take the advice of a man who has been hiding inside his mother's house for six months very seriously?" Snape taunted.

Harry and I were still struggling to push the two of them away from each other.

"How is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted his lapdog's working at Hogwarts isn't he?"

"Shut it, Sirius!" I said loudly.

"Speaking of dogs, Lucius recognized you last time you risked a little jaunt outside? Who do you think gave your whereabouts to the _Daily_ _Prophet_? Are you that desperate to leave this ruddy house of yours?"

"NO!" Harry yelled, trying to grab Sirius's hand.

"Just what are you trying to say?"

"Start acting your age and not like the imbecile of a teenager you were at Hogwarts."

Sirius snarled and threw a punch at Snape. Dad ducked but threw a hex at Sirius, which hit him in the leg, barely missing Harry.

"Kat move!" Dad gritted out, trying to push me out of the way.

"NO!"

"Harry-get-out-of-it!"

"NO WAY!"

They raised their wands again but before any of them cast anything the kitchen door opened. The entire family and Hermione walked inside the kitchen with smiles on their faces.

"Cured!" Mr. Weasley announced cheerfully. Everybody froze and their smiles left their faces.

Snape and Sirius looked towards the door, with their wands still pointed at each other. While Harry and I were immobilize between them with our hands still stretched out to them, trying to force them apart.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Weasley said, eyeing both them.

Dad and Sirius lowered their wands but they still glared at each other. Snape pocketed his wand and stepped away. I lowered my hands to my side but still warily look at him.

"My apologies," he said lowly. "Kat, come. We are leaving."

He then walked past them without another word. I look at the Weasleys and said, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Is alright, Kat. No need to apologize. It looks like we arrived just in time," Mr. Weasley said.

"Kat!" Dad snapped.

"Bye," I mumbled, hurriedly walking towards Dad, who was waiting at the door looking angry.

"Six o'clock Monday evening, Potter."

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

Snape grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the hallway to the front door.

"See you at Hogwarts, Kat!"

"You too, George!"

* * *

><p>"So why couldn't you tell me in the letter, Draco?"<p>

"Like I said, it was better to see it with your own eyes," Draco sighed. We were sitting at table near the end of the library. Grabbing his schoolbag he took out a worn-out thick book. He carefully put it on top of the table and flipped through the pages.

"Here," he said pointing on one of the pages.

I leaned closed and saw where he was pointing. I mumbled the incantation under my breath and frowned. My eyes widen and looked at Draco.

"You got to be kidding me?!"

"I wish I was. This is a very strong bonding."

"Well I can see that!" I whispered. "We have to tell someone about this."

Draco shook his head. "Not right now. We have to keep digging—"

"Someone else can help us."

"Who? Snape? He would freak the moment we show him this!"

"Well who do you think we should tell?"

Draco frowned for a minute before he looked up. "Dumbledore."

I raised an eyebrow. "You want to tell the Headmaster about this?"

"It's the only choice. He taught my mother's father, this book belong to him."

Kat sighed.

"So many questions and few answers."

Draco nodded his head. "Let's go tell Dumbledore, then."

* * *

><p>"You notice when the next visit to Hogsmeade is?"<p>

I turned my head away from the lake. "Next month, right?" I frowned.

George nodded. He let out a sigh and skipped another rock at the water.

"I was wondering if…well…"

"Yeah?"

"IfyouwantedtogotoHogsmeadewithme?"

"What? I didn't quite understood what you just said?"

He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"Yeah, sure."

"Really?" He said, looking surprise.

"Really. Do you think Fred would mind though?"

"Oh well…I was thinking just the two of us…"

I looked at him with wide eyes. "You mean like…like a date?"

He nodded but hastily said, "But if you don't want to then I compl—"

"I would like to."

George smiled and blushed a little. "So it's a date?"

"It's a date."

"But I still have one more thing to do."

"And what's that?" I asked curiously.

"Get permission from Snape," he whispered.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Good luck with that." I turned back to look at the lake and George snickered.

* * *

><p>The days flew by and Draco and I were still working on the binding spell. Dumbledore was shocked but heartedly agree to help us. I told Draco I should tell Snape about our problem but he said not until Dumbledore had given us more answers. I reluctantly agreed.<p>

I was seeing Dad less and less and the only time I would see him was either during class or the Great Hall. I was actually getting kinda jealous of Harry since he was having Occlumency lessons with him even if Harry came inside the common mad or tired. That is why it surprised me when I received a note from Snape before going to Astronomy Class.

"Alright," I whispered enthusiastically after reading the note.

"What does it say?" asked Hermione, curiously.

"It says that I can go with him to gather some potion ingredients this weekend," I smiled as I took notes.

Hermione smiled. "You might learn a few things."

"Yup."

* * *

><p>"Come on, let's do this before I chicken out," George mumbled as he pulled me down towards the dungeons. Today was the day we could go to Hogsmeade. Harry was waiting for Cho on the Great Hall and wanted us to walk with them.<p>

I laughed quietly. "Who would have thought that George Weasley would be scared of anything."

"This is Snape we are talking about here. He could cut me in pieces and use them as potion ingredients!"

I bit me lip and led him lead me towards dad's office. We stood in front of the door and he swallowed nervously. I took pity in him and knocked the door.

"Enter."

I poked my head inside and saw him sitting behind his desk grading papers.

"You busy?"

"What does it look like?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh good, so you're not busy." He looked up and glared. "Listen…there is someone here that wants to ask you something."

"Oh." Snape put his quill down and raised an eyebrow, tapping the desk with his fingers. "Who is it?"

I poked my head out and nodded to George. He let out a breath and we both stepped inside. He gently shut the door behind us. Snape stood up and crossed his hands.

"What do you want Mr. Weasley?"

George looked nervous again and frowned trying to look for the right words. He relaxed a little when I grabbed his hand. He intertwined his fingers with mine and sends me a little smile before looking at Snape again.

"Sir, Kat already agreed on this but I want your answer as well. Mr. Snape, would you allow me to take your daughter on a date?" George asked, not breaking eye contact.

Snape eyes shifted toward our twined hands and up again to George.

"What did you say?"


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters only J.K Rowling does. I only own my original characters. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Review!**

* * *

><p>"You actually threatened him? That poor boy," chuckled Minerva as she sipped her tea.<p>

"I wanted to remind him whose daughter he is dating," Snape grumbled.

"Oh I don't think he will ever forget it," Dumbledore said popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

"Where is he taking her?" Minerva asked curiously.

"To Hogsmeade."

"I know but where in Hogsmeade?" Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Probably to Three Broomsticks," Snape shrug.

"Or Madam's Puddifoot's Tea Shop," suggested Dumbledore. "I think Harry is taking Ms. Chang there."

"Absolutely not!" snapped Snape. "That place should be shut down!"

"There is nothing wrong with that place Severus," huffed Minerva.

"Have you seen how the place looks? The couples look…look…"

"Intimate with one another?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"This is not funny old man!" Snape gritted out. "I should go and see where they are going."

"Relax m'boy. I heard that Mr. Weasley was taking your daughter to Brews and Stews Café. It's a calm and nice atmosphere that most people like to go during this time."

"And how do you know this?" Minerva narrowing her eyes.

"I was walking down to the kitchens for a cup of hot cocoa when I heard Mr. Weasley telling his twin about his plans."

"I still don't fully trust him. I should go and spy on them from afar," Snape said getting up.

"You would do no such thing!" Minerva slammed her cup of tea down on the Headmaster's desk. Snape froze and stared at her. "Mr. Weasley may be a carefree and prankster but I see the way he looks at your daughter, Severus. He really cares for her and from what I seen he treats her differently. Yes, he jokes with her and they have prank together sometimes along with his brother."

"Ah yes," laughed Dumbledore. "I still remember the prank they did on poor Filch. Had pink hair and eyebrows for a week."

"George Weasley really likes Kat. Let them be. It's normal for a father to feel very protective of their daughter when a boy takes interest in her. Give him a chance. Besides they make a cute couple," smirked Minerva at the last statement.

Snape glowered at her as Dumbledore chuckled. "Easy there Minerva. Although on this chilly day they could be cuddling."

Snape snarled at Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>"I hope you don't mind that we drink some coffee here?" asked George nervously.<p>

"No, I don't mind," I assured him. "The other shop had too much pink that it reminded me of Umbridge's office anyways." I shivered at the memory.

"Good to know I wasn't the only one," laughed George. "It did look like Harry was going to get nauseous when Cho dragged him in there."

We ordered our drinks and took a seat on the table near the window. The café wasn't empty but it wasn't full either. I turn my gaze back to George to see him staring at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

He shook his head. "No…it just…I'm nervous of messing this up."

I reached for his hand and squeezed it lightly. "You won't."

He faintly smiled and we started talking about random things. After we finished our drinks we left the café hand in hand and walked through the village. We would occasionally stop by shop windows that would catch our eye but we didn't step inside of them.

"So how's the shop search going?"

"We actually found one. Do you remember Zonko's Joke Shop in Diagon Alley?"

"I remember passing by but not going in the store."

"Well the owner was selling the building so Fred and I going to check it out soon. If we do get it then we are going to start fixing it and hopefully we open before school starts."

"I'm sure you guys will," I said as George threw an arm around my shoulder and we walked inside Honeydukes.

* * *

><p>After he left Albus' office, he went back to his quarters and decided to tidy up a bit. He first went to his room and then to the living room. The living room took a little bit of time than his room but he managed to finish both of them in less than an hour. He glanced towards his daughter room and frowned whether or not he should tidy up her room. After thinking about it for a moment he decided to tidy it up.<p>

He opened the door and saw that it was already tidy except for a couple of books lying on top of her bed. He sighed and waved his wand to make them fly toward his hands. He grabbed the three books and headed towards the small bookshelf near the enchanted window. When he put them on their rightful place he saw a worn-out leather book that perk his curiosity. Hesitantly, he grabbed it and pulled it out of the shelf.

"Photo Memories," he mumbled under his breath.

He gripped the photo album in one hand and walked out of her room to his favorite armchair in the living room. He flicked his wand to the fireplace and the room became warm. After making himself comfortable he opened it to the first page.

_**Photos with Mom and Carl**_

He flipped the page after reading the sentence. He smiled softly when one of the pictures was of five or six year old Kat and Selene reading a book. He observed the moving picture of how Kat seemed frowning in concentration and Selene looking amused. As he flipped through the pages he noticed that some pictures were non-moving pictures. For instance, one picture was of Kat and Carl wearing some type of sport jersey with the NY initials while smiling at the camera. He took the picture out of the album and flipped it over.

_**Summer of '94: Yankees vs. Angels at Yankees Stadium.**_

He flipped it over again and sighed sadly as he the picture back to its place. Some of the pictures made him laughed like the one with Kat throwing a snowball at Carl's face, making goofy faces to the camera or scaring her mother. He flipped another page and instead of photos it had a couple of words like the first page.

_**Photos with friends!**_

He smiled at the first picture he saw. It was of his daughter, probably her first year since she look smaller, and a blonde hair girl laughing at a boy with black hair that was turning in different shades of colors. He smiled softly as he saw the smile on Kat's face. Her smile was just like his when he used to smile in his younger years but her laugh was like Selene's. He continued to flip through the pictures and notice that a couple of them had an 'x' crossed over a boy's face.

'_Must be the boy who cheated on her.' _Snape frowned.

He continued to flip through them. Some of the pictures where during the school year as they were all wearing their school robes. Some of them were during the summer. One of these pictures caught his attention. It was Kat and her friends where at an amusement park. The picture was a moving one. One of the boys had his arms around at the blonde girl standing next to his daughter; the other two boys were making gestures with their hands and sticking out their tongues. Kat and a brown hair girl were making goofy faces towards the camera.

He chuckled and took the picture out. He flipped it over and somber up when he read his daughter's writing.

_**First day of summer '95: At Coney Island with the gang!**_

He put the picture back inside and closed the album. He knew that might have been the last time she saw her friends since he and Dumbledore came for her a couple of days later. Snape sat there for a moment thinking of how much he missed out of her life.

* * *

><p>"I had a lot of fun," I said to George as we walked back to the castle hand in hand.<p>

"Me too," grinned George.

We walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence. We almost reached the Great Hall when Pansy Parkinson and her group of Slytherin girls were standing nearby.

"You and Weasley!" Pansy shrieked. "Going to pop a horde of little redheads in the future?"

I smirked at her. "Better than clinging to someone that doesn't love you at all."

Pansy's smile slid from her face and her face reddens. The group of Slytherin girls stopped laughing and just stared between Pansy and me. "Why you filty—"

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall said as she walked toward us.

"Nothing professor, just a couple of girls having a _lovely_ chat."

She look at Pansy and then at me and then back at Pansy. "Well, why don't you continue this chat after dinner?"

Pansy didn't say anything and stalked inside the Great Hall. The rest of Slytherin girls quickly following behind. Professor McGonagall shook her head and went inside the Hall.

"That was brilliant," whispered George as we walked behind our Head of House, still hand in hand.

I smiled up at him and we took a seat at the Gryffindor Table.

"So how was the date?" asked Fred, once we sat down across from him and Lee.

"None of your business," I raised my eyebrow.

He pouted and looked at his brother expectantly. George tittered and shook his head. "Not telling."

Fred rolled his eyes and turn to his left to continue talking to Lee. George began piling food on his plate and I looked around for Neville. He has been a little withdrawn ever since the mass breakout from Azkaban. He hasn't talked much anymore and he hasn't smile since that day. I knew he was upset that one of the prisoners that escape was Bellatrix Lestrange. She was responsible for torturing his parents into insanity. After scanning the Gryffindor table, I stared at the people coming in. Feeling a pull on my hand I looked to my right.

"What's wrong?" George asked concerned.

I sigh heavily. "I'm worried about Neville."

"You're not the only one. Whatever is bothering him it will pass."

I nodded and look back at my plate and started eating.

* * *

><p>"Looks like it all went well," Minerva said taking a sip from her goblet.<p>

Snape look up from his plate and followed Minerva's gaze toward the Gryffindor Table. He observe his daughter talking to the Weasley twins and Mr. Lee. He narrowed his eyes when he saw they were sitting too close for his comfort.

_At least they are not holding hands or showing affectionate display. _He frowned. _Not yet at least. _

His remembered just a couple of hours ago when Mr. Weasley came into his office asking permission to court his daughter.

_***flashback***_

"_Sir, Kat already agreed on this but I want your answer as well. Mr. Snape, would you allow me to take your daughter on a date?" George asked, not breaking eye contact._

_His eyes shifted toward Kat and Mr. Weasley's twined hands. He looked back up and stared at Mr. Weasley. _

"_What did you say?" He asked coldly._

_George stood a little bit taller and still not looking away he asked again._

"_Will you, Mr. Snape, allow letting Kat on a date with me?"_

_His gaze turned back to look at his daughter. She was staring at the redhead with a small smile. He sighed and look back at Weasley._

"_My daughter has already agreed on this date Mr. Weasley as you just mentioned it a couple of minutes ago. I am…moved…that you would still ask for my permission to court Kat."_

_Kat snorted. "Court? Really dad? That is so an old fashion word." _

_He smirked and turned towards his desk. He leaned back on the desk and stared at both them. _

"_I expect to see you both at dinner in the Great Hall. No later than that. Understood?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Yes, dad."_

"_Oh and Mr. Weasley…act inappropriate with my daughter, it will be the last thing you will do. Understood?"_

"_Yes, sir, I understand," George said. "But you don't need to worry about that sir. I will be a gentleman to her."_

"_See that you do. Now, go before I change my mind."_

_They both smiled and turned to leave. He was about to turn around until he saw Kat whispering something to the Weasley boy. The redhead nodded and stepped outside closing the door behind him. Kat quickly walked toward him with a smile on her face._

"_You shouldn't keep your date waiting."_

_She chuckled and stood in front of him. She threw her hands around him. He stood for second, surprised, before hugging her back. _

"_Thank you," the muffled voice of his daughter was heard._

"_No need to thank me, child."_

_She hugged him a bit more tightly before stepping back. "We'll come back before dinner."_

_He nodded and turned his head to the side. "Have you had other boyfriends?"_

_Kat blushed and mumbled looking down. "Only one but it didn't end well."_

_He frowned. "What happen?"_

_She looked up. "He cheated on me with a girl who I used to sit next to in Transfiguration class."_

"_What?!"_

_She shrugged. "It hurt of course but with the help of my friends I moved on."_

_He looked at her and said lowly, "If Mr. Weasley does something like that—"_

"_He won't."_

"_Don't interrupt. If Mr. Weasley hurts you in any way you will tell me immediately. Understand?"_

_Kat looked at him for a moment. "You don't need to worry about that dad. He is different from my ex. George is a good guy. Plus didn't he just say he would be a gentleman today."_

_He didn't say anything._

"_I should probably go before he comes here again."_

"_Don't keep him waiting."_

_Kat chuckled and headed towards the door._

"_And Kat," she turned to look at him before opening the door. "No inappropriate public display. I will hear of it if it happens."_

_She blushed and opened the door. He sat down on his chair with a sigh once the door closed again. He grabbed a piece of parchment, dipped his quill in the ink bottle and began writing._

_**Selene will be surprise to hear this news. **_

_Once he finished the letter. He put on his cloak and headed towards the Headmaster's office knowing, Albus will deliver this message to her personally. _

_***end flashback***_

He was brought back to the present when he heard his daughter shout "Neville!"

Snape saw the Mr. Longbottom and Miss Granger sitting down across from Kat. His daughter was chatting away with them while Mr. Weasley looked at Kat with a small smile and grabbed her hand that was on top of the table.

* * *

><p>"Are you in trouble?" asked Neville as he ate his pudding.<p>

I turned to look at him still laughing at Ron snorting juice from his nose at a joke that Fred told us.

"Huh?"

"Snape is glaring angrily over here."

I turned to look at dad and sure enough he was glaring at our table. He glanced at me and glared even more. I raised an eyebrow and he turned his gaze to George. He sneered at George, who was talking to Lee about some of their products that were causing them some trouble.

I tapped his shoulder and he turned to look at me with a smile. "Did you make Snape mad or something?"

"No why?" he asked confused.

"He is glaring at us."

We both turn to look at Snape but he was no longer looking at our direction. Instead he was in a heated argument with Professor McGonagall. Dad look outright pissed while McGonagall looked amused at whatever he was telling her. Even Dumbledore looked amused and turned his gaze on us. He winked at us and looked back the teachers that were arguing.

"What was that?" I asked confused.

"I don't know," George said scratching his head. He suddenly took a deep breath and said "We didn't do anything wrong."

I turned to look at him.

"I can ask—"

"If I may have your attention please," Dumbledore said as he stood up, "to those who are in their fifth year, you will be call during one of classes to talk to your Head of House concerning of your O.W.L.s and future classes for next year sometime around this week. Now that you had dinner and desert you can go back to your common rooms. Good night to you all."

"What did he mean about that?" I asked George as we stood up.

"You will know sometime around this week." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and was about to turn to around when he stopped me. "I want to show you something."

The students that were nearby heard him and they all stopped moving and talking. Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore noticed this and they observe the interaction. Snape's hands balled into fist when he saw the Weasley boy pulled his daughter a little closer than he liked.

"What is it?" I asked. My heart was beating fast at how close George was standing next to me. I could smell his cologne and I swore I saw Fred jumping a little excited. I turned to look at the remaining students which included Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Lavender, the Patil twins, Lee, and a couple of Ravenclaws. "What are you all staring at?" I snapped. The Ravenclaws, Lavender, and the Patil twins quickly left. The rest stayed moved a little further out of the Great Hall but where in hearing distance.

"Actually it's more of doing something than showing you."

I stood there looking at him. "Okay."

He cupped my face with his hands and leaned his head towards mine. My breath hitched when his soft lips touched mine for the first time. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. The kiss lasted for another second before we broke our lips away. I smiled softly at him as he smiled back. My heart was beating faster than usual.

"BRENDA KATHRYN NIGHT! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

George and I jumped apart and saw my dad stalking toward us with rage on his eyes.

"Shit…"

Dad stalked his way over to us and roughly grabbed my arm. Luckily only Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Fred were the only ones in the Great hall and the Headmaster and McGonagall.

"Sir—"

Dad looked at George with a glare. "Do. Not. Test. Me."

He turned back but before he could take a step Dumbledore stopped him on his track. "Now, now, Severus it was just an innocent kiss."

Snape turned to stare at the Headmaster but before he could say a word Professor McGonagall interrupted him.

"Perhaps you should take this somewhere else."

Dad nodded but didn't let go of my arm.

"The rest of you children may go back to your dormitories," smiled Dumbledore.

Fred, Harry, Neville and Hermione hesitantly left but George didn't leave. Instead, he moved closer to me and looked at Dumbledore. The headmaster smiled and nodded back.

"Perhaps you should take this in private, Severus?"

"Of course, Albus. Kat say goodbye to the redhead," he threw a glare at George.

"Severus!" gasped McGonagall.

George slightly blushed as I giggle.

"Well can you let go of my arm first," I said pointing at the grip. He slowly let go and I walked a little to George. I smiled and reached up to his face. I kiss his check and whispered in his ear, "I had lots of fun with you."

I took a step back as he smiled again.

"Me too. So does this mean you are officially my girlfriend now?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yes that means I'm officially your girlfriend."

His smiled widened and hugged me tightly. Somebody cleared their throat and we took a step back from each other. Snape still look furious but McGonagall was smirking and Dumbledore was smiling.

"Mr. Weasley, you should head towards the common room. I'm sure your brother will be waiting for what just happen?"

George nodded and giving me another hug and a quick peck on the cheek he walked out of the Great Hall with a big grin on his face. I was chewing on my lower lip when Dad grabbed my arm again and led me towards the dungeons as McGonagall and Dumbledore stood there at the Great Hall in amusement.

"You owe me a Galleon Minerva."

McGonagall huffed. "I thought Ms. Night would have made the first move."

Dumbledore chuckled as Minerva handed him the Galleon.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters only J.K Rowling does. I only own my original characters. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Review!**

* * *

><p>As the weeks flew by I spent more studying with Hermione and Neville. Hermione kept pushing us and I was actually glad that she did since we were told that the O.W.L.s were going to be difficult. Professor Lupin taught us more counter jinxes that we would sometimes use in the D.A meetings. Only Dumbledore and Lupin were aware that we were having meetings in the Requirement Room. Lupin sometimes comes to the meetings to observe and he will always smile at Harry when he was helping other students. By the end of Easter holidays, there was a notice on the board in Gryffindor Tower that had all fifth year students talking.<p>

"Career Advice?" Ron mumbled scratching his head as we all sat down under a tree near the lake Sunday afternoon. "Haven't really thought what I wanted to do after Hogwarts."

"What about Healing?" I asked, staring at the leaflet I had in my hands.

Ron eyebrows raised up. "Blimey! That's a lot they are asking for!"

Hermione absently responded, "It's a very responsible job, Ron."

"Hermione and Kat, this could be a job for you guys," Harry smiled at them. "Curse Breakers."

"Curse Breakers?" I frowned.

"Yea listen: _'Are you seeking a challenging career involving travel, adventure, and substantial, danger-related treasure bonuses? Then consider a position with Gringotts Wizarding Bank, who are currently recruiting Curse Breakers for thrilling opportunities abroad…'_ They want Arithmancy. You guys could do it!"

"Sounds interesting," I thought for a moment. "Might put that on my maybe list. What about you, Hermione?"

"Don't fancy banking much."

"What you lot doing?" Fred and George came to join us. George took the leaflet from my hands and smirked. "Thought what you want to do?"

"Not really but Curse Breaker makes me a little curious."

"Maybe you might work with our brother, Bill," Fred said, looking at Ron's leaflet.

"That's right. You guys mentioned that he travels a lot especially to Egypt in search for gold in the tombs or other historical site."

"Or just be an Auror."

Ron and Harry lifted their heads to stare at Fred. "Brilliant!"

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" frowned Hermione.

"Well, we just wanted to tell you that we already finish our firework experiments and we will use them for our graduation ceremony."

"Wicked," I grinned at George, pecking him on the cheek.

"Does Ginny know?" Ron asked, throwing the leaflet on the grass and laid down on the grass, stretching.

"No but we are going to tell her tonight. So don't tell anyone. We want it to be a surprise," smirked Fred, making popping noises.

We all laughed and stayed there for a while until it was time for dinner.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to be a Curse Breaker?" George sighed, walking me to McGonagall's office after my History of Magic class. "Why not Healing or even a Potioneer?"<p>

"Like your little brother said 'Healing not my thing,' and I like Potion class but I don't want to make a living out of it. It's just like a hobby, you know." I shrugged, tugging on his hand. "Plus I still haven't decided whether to be a Breaker or Auror."

George stopped in front of McGonagall's office door. "Still, both careers are dangerous." He sighed. "I don't want you to be in danger like that."

My smiled slid from my face and stared at his worried expression. "I know, George."

He shook his head and engulfed me in a hug. "Well, whatever you decide in there I will support you…even if Snape doesn't. Speaking of him does he know you are here."

I shrugged. "I suppose." I stepped out of the embrace and kissed him softly. "I have to go inside before McGonagall becomes more impatient."

George grinned and gave me another quick kiss before opening the door. "My lady," he bowed.

I laughed and stepped inside. Professor McGonagall was reading a piece of paper when she saw me enter. "Ms. Night…and Mr. Weasley?" Her eyebrows furrowed at seeing George at the door.

"I just made sure to walk her here, Professor." George grinned at our Head of House. He then turned to look at me and bowed. "I shall see you later, Ms. Night."

I curtsy when he straightened up. "Of course, Mr. Weasley."

We both laughed as he closed the door. I turned back to look at Professor McGonagall, who was looking at us with amused face, and took a seat in front of her. She cleared her throat and clasp her hands on top of the table.

"Now, I'm sure you know why you are here, then?"

I nodded. "To talk about any career ideas I might have, ma'am."

McGonagall nodded. "Yes. Also to help you decide which subjects you should continue in your sixth and seventh year. Now, have you decided what you might want to do after leaving Hogwarts?"

"Well…I'm interested in been either an Auror or a Curse Breaker."

"Interesting choices," Professor McGonagall looked surprised. "I thought you might have chosen to be a Potioneer like your father."

I chuckled. "George thought the same thing. I told him it was more like a hobby to me than to pursue as a career."

McGonagall nodded, extracting two small leaflets under other mass of papers on the desk. One black and the other dark blue "An O.W.L. in Arithmancy is required. As well as N.E.W.T.s in Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Ancient Ruins for been a Curse Breaker."

"What about for an Auror?"

"Now this one is a little bit more difficult than any other career for the requirements are very high," McGonagall said, clearing her throat. "You must not get anything lower than "Exceed Expectations in your five N.E.W.T.s. They are Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. You will be tested on how well you react under pressure situations, physical appearance transformation, and stealth."

I nodded.

"If you get accepted in the training, you will have to train for advance magical combat and defense. As well as methods in criminal investigation. "

"How long is the training?" I asked.

"Three years."

My eyes grew wide. "Three years?"

"Yes."

I frowned for a moment looking at my lap before raising my eyes to look at McGonagall. "I think I would rather pursue to be a Curse Breaker."

Professor McGonagall chuckled. "Too much requirement for been an Auror."

I smirked. "Yes but been a Curse Breaker sounds a little more interesting to me." I gave her the black leaflet back.

McGonagall nodded. "I will inform Gringotts to keep an eye on your grades from now on. It will also help if you write to Bill Weasley to help you once you go to Gringotts."

"I will, Professor."

She flicked her wand and her office door open. "This concludes our meeting. I'm sure Mr. Weasley is saving you a seat in the Great Hall for lunch."

I grinned and grabbed my bag from the floor. "Thanks, Professor."

McGonagall just nodded and I quickly left her office to meet up with George.

* * *

><p>"Sir, have you found some answers?" Draco keenly asked Dumbledore.<p>

"I may have but I think I found what type of bound both of you was inflicted upon," the Headmaster sighed. "This type of bound is neither dark nor light. Somebody did this when both of you were babies."

"You mean…whoever did this…he or she thought about it before we were born?" I frowned.

"Yes. From what I discovered, both of you are related."

Draco and I stared at each other stun.

"Whether it's close or distant—you're family."

I stood up and started pacing. "How—how ?"

Dumbledore sighed and sat down on his chair. "Cygnus Black III."

"Who?"

Draco's eye widen. "Of course, this book belonged to him so the only logical explanation for this is him."

I sat down and stared at my hands. "How can you be so sure though?"

The headmaster leaned forward. "Cygnus may have been a pureblood and believe in the blood purity but he did have a soft spot for a certain Muggleborn witch. He did marry Druella Rosier but he did not loved her as he loved other witch."

"So he had an affair," stated Draco.

Dumbledore nodded. "He did. He had your mother and aunts," the headmaster told Draco but he turned to look at me next. "And then he had your mother."

"But why bond us?" I pointed at Draco and myself.

"I think—and I can only guess about this—that he wanted the two of you to get along and be a family like he wanted you to be. He couldn't be there for your mother or you since he would be marked as a blood traitor like the Weasleys. So he bonded your souls together."

"So this bond…is not dangerous then?"

Dumbledore hesitated before answering. "It does affect your magic. For instance, if you are in the same room and cast a spell it might be more powerful than it should. Or you can sense each other when the other is in danger or in another situation."

"What if…what if one of us is tainted with dark magic?" whispered Draco so low that I almost didn't hear it.

The headmaster stared at Draco sadly. "Then the other person would also be affected."

Draco sucked in a breath.

"Your father is preparing you for your mark is he not Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco slowly nodded. "If I do get it…would she also get the mark?"

Dumbledore frowned in concentration. "I don't think it would show but I think she would feel it."

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"When Voldermort calls his followers their marks burn. If Draco gets his mark and he is called not only he would feel it but you will also feel it."

I sat there in silence not knowing what to think.

"I suggest we keep this to ourselves until we know more."

Draco and I nodded and soon after left the Headmaster's office and went our separate ways to our common rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope all of you have enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**Next chapter will be up sometime around next week or the next.**

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! Guess who is back!**

**Sorry for the waaaaay delay but I lost my inspiration but now I got it back!**

* * *

><p>"Harry! Are you okay?" Hermione shouted as he ran toward us.<p>

Harry fainted during the O.W.L.s and had to be taken to the Hospital Wing. We just finished our History test and about to look for him when Hermione spotted him. He shushed us and did a motion with his head to follow him. He led us inside an empty classroom before telling us what he saw. Ron and I stood there speechless but Hermione had a frown on her face.

"Are—are you sure that it was real and not You-Know-Who just making you see what he wants you to see?"

"It was real Hermione," gritted Harry.

Ron and Hermione shared a look. She took a step towards Harry but he moved away from her and sat down on a desk.

"We need to find a way to get to the Ministry."

"Wh-what?" Ron stuttered surprised.

"We have to rescue Sirius!"

Hermione and Harry starting arguing while Ron and I just stared at them. There argument caught the attention of Neville, Ginny and Luna. Ginny asked what was wrong and I quickly explained the situation. Ginny and Neville looked surprised but Luna looked calm as always. Ginny suggested that we should tell Dumbledore but Harry angrily refused.

"Why not?" Neville frowned.

"He has been ignoring ever since the school year started. He is the last person I'm going to call for help."

"Floo?"

Everybody turned to look at me.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you try Floo calling Sirius? What if Hermione is right, Harry? What if it's a trap? You have to check before we go to the Ministry?"

"We?" Ron asked.

"Well I don't know about you guys but if the dream that Harry had is true then I'm going with him to rescue Sirius," I glared at him.

"You're right. I'll check first on Sirius. If he is not there then we are going to the Ministry."

"I'm going too," Ginny said. Neville and Luna nodded in agreement. Ginny turned to glare at her brother when he opened his mouth to say something. "And you can't change my mind about it."

Ron scowled at her but didn't say anything. He turned to his best friend and said, "I'm going too."

"Me too," Hermione chirped. She sighed and looked at everybody. "So what is the plan?"

"We'll Floo call Sirius; if he is not there then we will go to the Ministry and rescue him. If he is there then we abandon the plan. Got it?" He said.

We all nodded.

"Right then. Now let's go."

* * *

><p>Harry and I raced towards Remus' office. They knew that he was with Professor McGonagall since they checked the Marauders Map before they rushed toward his office. By the time they got there, both Gryffindors were out breath and took a couple of seconds to catch their breath. Harry quickly grabbed some Floo powder and threw it in the fireplace.<p>

He kneeled down and sticks his head inside. I took the map and started scanning for Hermione and the rest of the gang. I sighed in relief when I noticed they were running towards the Forbidden Forest. I then scanned for my father's name. When I found it I noticed that he was in his office probably grading some homework.

After a couple of minutes Harry pulled back and snarled.

"What is it?"

"I was right. He is not there," he explained as we started to leave Remus' office and headed towards the common room so we can leave the map.

"How do you know?"

"Kreacher told me that he went there and he was never coming back!"

"Maybe he was lying," I said as we ran. "We know that he has hated—"

"I know but he wouldn't be stupid enough to make that up. Knowing the consequences he would face."

"If you say so."

The rest of the way we just ran in silence and dogging students every now and then. I waited for Harry outside the portrait while he went to leave his map. I was startled when I felt I poke on my side. I turned to look at the person and grinned when I noticed who it was.

"George! Don't do that! You know I'm ticklish there," I said.

He chuckled and shrugged. "That's why I do it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you waiting out here? Did you forget the password?" He asked.

"No. I'm just waiting for Harry." I shrugged.

"Why?"

"We got detention."

"But you had exams today?" He asked.

"Harry made a snide comment about Snape during breakfast. Snape was walking by when he overheard him and gave him detention. I defended Harry and he also gave me detention," I lied smoothly. I hated lying to George but it was better for him not to come with us. I didn't want to see him hurt.

The ginger young man sighed heavily. "That's a shame. I wanted to get some time with you since we haven't been doing that lately because of the O.W.L.s. But I guess I can wait a little bit longer."

I smiled sadly at him. "I'll make it up to you."

"You better," he wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed and was about to give him a kiss when the portrait swung open and Harry stepped out. He looked at George then at me.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah but we better hurry or we are going to be late for detention," I gave Harry a knowing look.

He nodded in understanding. "Yeah we don't want to be late." He said a hasty bye to George and started climbing down the stairs.

I turned to look back at my boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you later."

He smiled and gave me another peck. I smiled back and then hurried after Harry. We jogged as fast as we could out of the castle to the Forest. Luckily no one saw us go in the Forest. We saw Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny looking at Luna. The young Ravenclaw looked like she was petting something but nothing was standing next to her.

Hermione was the first to notice us and sighed in relief. "There you guys are."

"Sorry," Harry said as he cleaned his glasses. He put them back on and looked at Luna. "She can see them as well."

"See what?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Thestrals."

"How many are there?" Ron asked shakily.

"Seven," Luna said.

"Great. Well now let's hope on so we can leave," Harry said as he helped Ginny climb in one.

* * *

><p>"Well, now that everything is in order I will leave you brother," George placed the last firework in their hidden trunk under his bed. "I have to pick up my lady from detention."<p>

Fred jus waved his hand as he was too busy reading something from a magazine to hear his brother. George rolled his eyes and walked out of the dormitory. He was greeted by the first years as he stepped out of common room. He wondered what Harry said to earn him and Kat a detention.

He was close to the dungeons and was surprised to see Snape walking towards them as well from the other end of the hallway. He frowned and jogged halfway. Snape looked up from his list of potions that Poppy needed this week when he heard hurried footsteps.

"Mr. Weasley," he said when he got near the young man. "What are you doing near the dungeons?"

"I came to get Kat from detention, sir."

"Detention?" the Potions Master asked confused. "They don't have detention with me."

"Kat said that she did. So did Harry."

"Potter?" Snape asked coldly. "I haven't seen them all day."

George frowned in confusion and stared at the wall. "That's weird."

Snape's eyes widen when realization hit him. He silently cursed and made his past George to go to the Headmaster's office. George hurried after him and had to actually jog to keep up with the Snape. He didn't care that some students gave them weird looks as they made their way to the Dumbledore's office.

When they arrive at the Gargoyle statue, Snape snarled the password, "Gummy Bears."

George bit his lip from trying to his laughter. Snape didn't pay him any attention and they both made their way up the hidden stone steps to the Headmaster's office. The dark haired man didn't even bother to knock. He swiftly opened the door and Dumbledore looked up from the book he was reading.

"Severus?" He asked confused. His eyes flickered behind the Potions Master and his confusion grew. "Mr. Weasley?"

"They left."

"Who?"

"Potter and the rest of his Gryffindor friends," Snape snarled as he made his way to Dumbledore's desk. He slammed his hand on the oak furniture. "They went to the Ministry!"

Dumbledore's eyes widen and he quickly got up. He talked to one of the Portraits and the painted figure hurriedly nodded and left. George took a seat on one of chairs in front of the desk and looked at the Headmaster.

"Why would they go to the Ministry?"

Dumbledore grabbed his wand from under his sleeve and cast a Patronus. "Go to Kingsley. Tell him to get the others and go to the Ministry."

The transparent phoenix flew out of the room once the message was down. He wrote a quick note and waved his wand over it as it disappeared.

"Minerva is coming here once she reads the note. Severus I need you to stay here and—"

"No," gritted Snape. "My daughter is in danger and I'm going to bring her back."

"Severus!" Dumbledore angrily shouted. "Your cover cannot be damaged. I'm sending the others to bring Harry and the others. Severus, think about it. All the hard work for it just to be burned away."

"Listen here old man—"

"If you are discovered your position they will not only torture and kill you they will also do the same to your daughter!"

Snape growled and started pacing, knowing that Dumbledore was right. They waited in silence and Minerva arrived out of breath to the office. Dumbledore told her was is happening.

"Why would they do this?"

"We can ask them that once they get back," George spoke up for the first time in a while.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair and made his way towards the middle of the room. He informed him that he will go to the Ministry knowing that Voldermort was going to make an appearance soon. Snape and Minerva flinched at the mention of You-Know-Who's name. Once the Headmaster Apparated, Snape resumed his pacing while Professor McGonagall and George sat in silence waiting for them to all come back.

* * *

><p>"Don't listen to him, Harry!" Neville shouted from across the big room.<p>

We had arrived at the Ministry an hour ago and we didn't find Sirius. It was all a trap but Harry had grabbed a little clear ball with smoke in it. Lucius and Bellatrix kept referring it as the prophecy. They had surrounded us but we escaped when we smashed the shelves making the other prophecies fall off. We all ran to the end of the room where the door was.

We opened it and we fell down but luckily Hermione made us float. We were about to get up but a big black smoke surrounded us and arms wrapped around me. Next thing I knew my back was pressed against someone's chest and their hand was on my throat. And now Lucius was still telling Harry to give him the prophecy.

"Now hand me the prophecy like a good boy…"

"Let the others go, and I will give it to you!" Harry said desperately as he looked around the room."

"Harry no!" I shouted. "He's just messing with you!"

"Shut up!" Bellatrix snarled close to my ear. She then turned my head to look at her and frowned in confusion. "You look familiar."

"I never seen you before," I gritted.

"Snape says you're his filthy half-blood niece but I don't believe him," she lowered her voice. "Tell me who your parents are?"

"Screw you."

Bellatrix's face turned furious and she let go of my face. Suddenly I was thrown to the ground.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Crucio!"

I felt like white-hot knives were digging in every inch of my body. My throat started to hurt and I realized that I was screaming. I don't know how long it was but then it stopped. I was panting for breath and lay motionless on the concrete floor while Bellatrix was cackling above me.

"Kat!"

"Gives me the prophecy Potter or Bella will torture her again," Malfoy said coldly. There was silence for a minute. "Bella…"

I thrash around as I felt the horrible sensation again. This time I didn't scream but I could taste metallic on my mouth as I bit my bottom lip to stop the screams that wanted to come out.

"Stop it!" Hermione shouted. "Just stop it!"

I gasped in relief when it was over. Hands gripped my arms as I was yanked up to stand. I blinked a couple of times and my head pounded horribly. If it wasn't for Bellatrix gripping me painfully, I could have fallen since my legs were shaking badly.

"Did you enjoy it?" Bellatrix sneered. She pressed her wand on my cheek. "Now—"

**BOOM!**

The door above us was thrown open and five people sprinted into the room. I couldn't see who have come in since the female Death Eater threw me to the ground again and let out a shriek that made my head hurt even more. The other Death Eaters were yelling as well and I heard some of throw curses at whoever has come in the room. I tried to get up again but my body was still shaking and hurt.

"I got you," somebody gently said as two hands helped me stand up. I looked up and saw Remus grimace. "Cruciatus?"

"Yeah," I whispered. He nodded and quickly as he could took me to the others. Hermione ran towards me and Remus passed her to me.

"Take cover," he said, sprinting to help Kingsley fight off two Death Eaters.

"Are you alright?" Hermione said, helping me sit down.

"Not really," I grimaced.

"Harry, round up the others and go!" Sirius yelled at his godson.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"I'll be fine! Just go!" Sirius sent another spell towards Malfoy.

Harry hesitated but did what his godfather told him. He helped Neville up, who twisted his leg when one of the Death Eaters was about to hit Harry to get the Prophecy as he threw himself at the Death Eater. Hermione helped me up and Harry led the way to the stone steps. Ginny and Luna were supporting an almost unconscious Ron.

"Dumbledore!" Neville shouted.

We all looked up and sure thing Dumbledore appeared in the middle of the room as the white light around him disappeared. One of the Death Eaters ran towards the headmaster but Dumbledore just flicked his wrist and the other man flew back and hit the wall and went out cold.

"You guys go!" Harry yelled at us as he slowly let go of Neville.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Going to help them!" he said as he ran down the stone steps. He looked back at us. "I'll meet you guys soon!"

"Harry!"

I took my arm off Hermione shoulders and helped Neville get up even if I had a hard time trying to. Hermione helped me and soon we started walking up the stairs with the other three behind us. Soon we made it out of the room and somehow we ended in another room that wasn't the prophecy room.

"Come on, Neville," I gritted through my teeth. We slowly sat him down in a chair. We heard a thud and we turned to see Ginny and Luna let Ron fall on the floor.

"He was getting too heavy for us," Ginny shrugged.

Despite the situation we were I couldn't help but chuckle. Hermione shook her head and pointed her wand at Neville and started to heal the cuts. I sat down on the cold marble floor and closed my eyes.

"Is it just me or you guys can't heard the battle anymore?"

We all turned to look at Luna. She was right. We couldn't hear anything and Hermione started to get agitated.

"Maybe we should head back," I said.

"No. We are safer here," Hermione frowned. "If we go back we would surely get even more injured if not killed."

"So what? We should just wait here for them to get us?" Ginny snapped.

"Do you have a better idea?"

Ginny huffed and sat down on the floor with Luna and her unconscious brother. I gripped the necklace that Carl gave me and closed my eyes. I don't know how long we waited but suddenly a whoosh sound was heard in the room and a bright light formed in the middle of the room. Tonks and Kingsley appeared in the middle of the room and looked around.

"Let's get you all to Hogwarts?"

"Where is Harry?" I asked, as I stood up but almost fell as the tremors came back. Tonks helped me up and Kingsley grabbed Ron, who had woken up a while ago but was dizzy and confused. We all made our way towards them and Tonks nodded towards Kingsley.

He took out a funny looking object and I knew it was a Portkey. We all grabbed it and the room began to spin. I closed my eyes and I felt a tug on my stomach. Then it all ended and I fell down on my stomach. I groaned and opened my eyes. I saw that everybody fell down except for Tonks and Kingsley.

"What is—?"

"Where is Dumbledore?" Kingsley asked urgently to Professor McGonagall. I realized we landed on Dumbledore's office.

I felt two hands on my arms and they gently but firmly pulled me up. I almost fell when they let go but they quickly grasped my arms again. I looked up and saw my dad with a worried expression. Behind him I saw George wanting to hug me but didn't knowing that my father is not going to let anyone near me for the time been. He made his way towards Ginny and hugged her.

"What's wrong?"

Before I could answer Neville beat me to the punch, "Cruciatus Curse."

Snape's eyes flicked back to my face and his face went furious. "Who?"

"Bellatrix," I mumbled. I winced when his hands tighten but soon they stopped.

"Let's get you to the Hospital Wing. All of you," Professor McGonagall. "We can continue this later."

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked once she stepped back from the hug George gave her. He was trying to keep Ron from falling down again on the floor.

"He arrived just a while ago. He is in the Hospital Wing," the Professor informed us as she threw the Floo Powder in the fireplace. "Dumbledore is there as well along with the others."

"What about Sirius?" I asked. The adults grimaced at the mention of the escape convict.

Tonks spoke up but her voice sounded grave. "He was badly injured. We don't know if he is going to make it."

That's the end of this chapter. The other chapter will be up next week (I swear!).

* * *

><p><strong>We are going to be done with this story in a two or three more chapters.<strong>

**There is going to be a sequel. I'm halfway done with the first chapter.**

**So yeah...REVIEW!**

**P.S. Thank you for your patience.**


	25. Chapter 25

"His magic is not affected and none of his organs are damage," Madam Pomfrey frowned as she read the list on the clipboard near Sirius bed. "I don't know what he was hit with but I don't detect any dark magic."

"A Death Eater cast it," Tonks gritted through her teeth. "It is dark magic."

"Who cast it?" Ginny asked.

"Bellatrix," Harry snarled. His hands clenched into fists. "She cast the Killing Curse but it missed Sirius by an inch. Then a dark blue light came from her wand and it hit him right at his heart."

"Dark blue?" Dumbledore stepped closer to Harry. "Are you sure, Harry?"

"I'll never forget it," he said, staring at his sleeping godfather.

I glanced at my father and noticed the frown on his face. I was about to ask him when he turned to look at me and shook his head.

"Headmaster, the children need to rest," Madam Pomfrey explained, walking towards Neville making sure his broken leg was comfortable.

Ron had woken up moments later we arrived at the Hospital Wing was given a Sleeping Potion to make sure he would let his brain rest a little longer so nothing serious will happen. Luna and Ginny only had scratches on them but Hermione was hit with a curse something when the Order came to rescue us. Her side hurt and Pomfrey checked said that she will have a star shaped scare. She also told Hermione to stay for the night just in case something happen.

I was giving something for the tremors and Pomfrey told me to stay overnight. Dad said that it would be better if I stay in my room at his chambers but Madam said no and Dumbledore sided with her telling my dad that she was right. Dad just glared at them but gave me the potion instead of Pomfrey.

"Before we go I must speak with Harry," Dumbledore said. He closed the curtains that surrounded Sirius' bed and we just heard some murmuring behind them.

"I can stay with you," George said, still holding my hand since I was given the antidote.

"It's fine," I reassured him.

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"She won't be alone Mr. Weasley," dad said coldly. "Her fellow classmates that wanted to be heroes of the day will keep her company for the time been."

I flinched at this tone and bit my lip. "I'm grounded aren't I?"

"What do you think?" He glared at me.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He walked to my side and lowered his voice so only George and I could hear. His onyx eyes stared into mine angry and something else I couldn't identify.

"If you think that this conversation is over you are wrong. We will talk about this when you are release from the Hospital Wing."

I gulped and nodded. He stood straight again and waited for Dumbledore to reappear again from behind the curtains. Tonks and Kingsley were talking to each other that sounded suspiciously about a Death Eater that Moody was able to capture. Dumbledore finally stopped talking to Harry but he was clutching a small flask with something silvery in it. I realized that he took Harry's memories.

Dumbledore bid us goodbye as he nodded to Tonks, Kingsley and Snape to follow him. When the doors closed behind them George turned to look at me and he looked at Madam Pomfrey, who was writing now checking on Ron.

"Ma'am?"

Madam Pomfrey hummed to know that she was listening.

"Has my brother been informed about—?"

"Where do you think Professor McGonagall went after you all arrived here?"

"Oh."

I chuckled quietly but regretted it soon when I felt the tremors returning. George ran his thumb on top of my hand to make me forget the pain. I smiled gently at him and he smiled back even if he looked worried. Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue and went to her office. George them smirked and before I knew it he was climbing the bed to lay next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked surprised as he got comfortable without making it more painful for me.

"Catching my sleep," he grinned.

"Do you have some kind of death wish? My dad may come back from the little meeting they will be having with the Headmaster," I giggled as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Then it's a chance I will take," he pecked my cheek.

"Get a room you two!" hissed Ginny.

I turned to glare at her and Luna just chuckled while Hermione rolled her eyes and started talking to Ginny again. Luna just started to hum a song and went to where Harry was sitting. She disappeared behind the bed curtains and Ginny look slightly shock but shrug it off.

"You think he is going to be okay?" Hermione said glancing where Sirius bed was. "Harry I mean."

"I don't know," Ginny murmured.

"I'm sure he will be," George mumbled sleepily.

I rolled my eyes but ran my hand gently through his hair. He sighed in content as he scooted closer. I winced as another pain shot at my back but kept quiet. Soon after George was lightly snoring and I placed my head on his chest, waiting for Fred to show up so we can explain what happened.

* * *

><p>"Harry was right. It was a dark blue light that shot out of Bellatrix's wand," Dumbledore sighed as he made the memories float back to the small flask on his desk. "But I still don't know what it is. I didn't hear her say it out loud."<p>

Tonks sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes.

"I'll let Remus know what is happening to Sirius," with a nod towards the Headmaster Kingsley left the Headmaster office.

"At least he is not dead," the portrait of Phineas Nigellus said softly.

Before anyone could have said anything the door slammed opened and a worried Selene and Professor McGonagall entered. Tonks and Snape looked surprised at the sight of Selene but Dumbledore looked calm as he sat down on his chair.

"Where is she?" Selene asked the Headmaster.

"At the Hospital Wing with the rest of her friends," Dumbledore said.

"Is she alright?"

Snape moved closer to Selene. "She was placed under the Cruciatus Curse by Bellatrix. I gave her an antidote for the tremors. She will be fine by tomorrow."

"How can you say it so calmly?" Selene snapped at him.

"Worse things could have happened to her," Snape glared at her.

"Bellatrix's signature is the Cruciatus Curse! Have you forgotten what happen to the Longbottoms!"

"No one has forgotten what happened to them," Tonks said.

"I want to see her. Take me to our daughter," Selene shakily said.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and everybody turned to look at him.

"Before you go, I must inform you that Bellatrix is suspecting of Ms. Night parentage."

"What do you mean Albus?" McGonagall asked, moving closer to his desk.

"I think she is seeing the resemblance," Dumbledore clasped his hands together, resting them on top of his desk. "She will find out just like Andromeda did."

"Found about what?" Snape asked, looking at Dumbledore.

"Selene is Cygnus's daughter."

Snape looked back at Selene and noticed she paled.

"Is it true?"

"It all makes sense now," Tonks whispered. "I knew I heard your name somewhere. I heard my mother talked about how Selene gave birth to a girl and that now she will have a niece. I thought that she was tired since it was very late at night so I just shrugged it off."

"That means that Tonks, Kat and Draco are cousins," McGonagall stared at Dumbledore.

"Precisely," Dumbledore sighed heavily and stared at Snape. "There is also one thing. Draco and Kat are bonded."

"Bonded?!" Snape and Selene yelled at the Headmaster.

"How?" Tonks frowned.

"Cygnus was the caster. I already explained it to Kat and Draco—"

"They knew? About Selene and the bond?" Snape took a step closer to Dumbledore. "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"We were trying to understand the bond more but we found nothing. It is to bind them closer. By the looks of things it has work. They both are getting along and I can see they are protective of each other like brother and sister. Their souls are bond and I don't know if we can break it without damaging them."

"So your suggestion is to leave them bond?" Selene asked Dumbledore in disbelieve.

"No. We must unbind them but a safer way," Dumbledore's eyes flicked at Snape. "Draco told me he will be getting the mark sometime around the summer."

"He is."

"This will affect Kat."

"How?" Snape frowned.

"I have already talked to this to the both of them so I'm going to tell all of you the same thing I told them," Dumbledore stood up and walked towards his collection of books. "If Draco gets the Dark Mark it will not show on Kat's skin but she will have the same effects as Draco."

"She will feel the burn of the mark whenever the Dark Lord will call Draco," Snape said.

"Yes."

"We have to find a way to break it," McGonagall hastily told the Headmaster.

"That is what we have been trying to do this whole time but we have found nothing," Dumbledore pulled the book he was looking for and placed it on top of his desk. "This is the book that belonged to Cygnus. The binding spell is in there. Draco has told me he will search at the library in his home to see if he can find anything to unbind them."

"I will help him whenever I can," Snape said, not taking his eyes off the book.

Dumbledore nodded and turn his attention to Selene.

"Have you considered what I told you the last time we talked?"

"Yes," she stood up and held her head high. "I refuse."

Dumbledore looked slightly shocked.

"Refuse what?" Snape glanced at Selene.

"He offered me to come back and join the Order. I don't want to."

"You will be safer here," McGonagall placed her hand on Selene's shoulder.

"I'm safe where I am and so is my husband. I will not join the Order and that is my final respond."

"Very well," Dumbledore said sadly. "If you want you may visit your daughter."

"Severus may you show me where the Hospital Wing is located. I don't remember this place as much as I used to."

With that Snape and Selene left the Headmaster with his thoughts as Minerva and Tonks just stared at him in wonder.

* * *

><p>"This is taking forever," grumbled Ron.<p>

"Suck it up," Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother.

I chuckled and glanced at the lake. We were all waiting for the graduation ceremony for the seventh years. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were proud that their twin sons were going to graduate but were slightly sadden that Percy refused to come. All the Weasley children were mad at him for making his mother cry again.

"You just want to go home so you can eat," I smirk at Ron.

"Well I haven't eaten anything since breakfast," he whined.

"Which was two hours Ronald," Hermione sternly said.

Harry smiled at his two best friends while Ginny and I shared a look. Harry hasn't smiled or talked a lot since his godfather was brought back from the battle at the Ministry. They still couldn't find out what was wrong with him and the Madam Pomfrey even suggested Dumbledore that Sirius might have more luck at St. Mungo's Hospital. Dumbledore said that Sirius was safer here than over there but he does a Healer that will keep it a secret. The Healer has come by a couple of times and he is working on a cure for Sirius to wake him up.

"Guys shut up it's starting," Bill said.

We all look at front and Dumbledore walked to the middle of the stage. The speech was a bit long that even Hermione got a little bored. They started off with the Hufflepuff House and Professor Sprout started to give out the diplomas. Then the Ravenclaws and then Slytherins went after. I glanced at the Slytherins families and I noticed that they were a lot of them than the rest of the Houses families. My attention was brought back to the Headmaster when he was announcing that it was Gryffindors House turn.

As the names were been called I noticed that Professor McGonagall was staring at the twins warily and so were the other teachers. I couldn't blame them. I would also be wary of the twins' antics but I just bit my lip and clap with the rest of the people. When Angelina was called, Fred stood up and clapped saying, "That's my woman!"

Angelina just rolled her eyes but smiled as she took her diploma from our Head of House. Soon after Lee was called and this time George got up and yelled, "That's my poochie coo!"

"Merlin," I groaned, pinching my nose.

"That's your boyfriend," Ginny laughed.

"That's your brother," I retorted. She stopped laughing and just stared at me. A couple of seconds pass before we started laughing again.

"Your dad rolled his eye," Hermione whispered to my ear.

I glanced at my dad and sure enough he was glaring at the twins. He then turned to look at me and I just shrug my shoulders. We waited for another couple of minutes before they said Fred name. We all stood up and cheered for him and then they said George's name. I started clapping more enthusiastically and whistled at him. He turned to look at us and winked at me.

He gets his diploma and both twins look at each other and hug Professor McGonagall. She looks shock but smiles anyways. She pats their back and they let go of her and hug the Headmaster. He just laughs when they let go and they run off the stage to their seats. The ceremony ends after a couple of more minutes and everybody starts moving around. I crane my next to look for George when I feel a poke on my side. I jump slightly and grin when I notice that it's him.

"Congrats!" I hug George and peck him on the cheek.

He smiled and pulled me for a tight hug. Mrs. Weasley noticed us and rushed towards us. I let him go just in time before his mother grabbed him and started kissing his cheeks. Fred, who just arrived with Angelina, laughed while George blushed at his mother pestering. She let go of him and turned to Fred and started kissing and hugging him. Every of the Weasleys congratulated the twins as I went to congratulate Angelina.

"So what you going to do now?" I asked her.

"Going to study to be a Healer," she said proudly.

"You're going to be a great Healer," I grin at her. She smiled back and nodded.

"Congratulations Angelina," Mrs. Weasley said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," she said smiling.

I felt George grab my hand. I turned to look at him and frown when I saw a glint on his eyes that meant trouble.

"What are you going to do?"

He just smirked and turned to look at Fred.

"Ready?"

"Whenever you are!" Fred grinned and took out his wand.

George did the same and they pointed towards the stage. All of the sudden something flew up at the sky and it exploded in the air making different colors. I looked back at George and grin when I realized it was the fireworks. Suddenly a whole bunch of fireworks started going off in the sky. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked up at the sky.

"Mr. and Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall yelled over the noise.

The twins just grinned at her while Dumbledore started laughing. Dad looked annoyed but kept looking at the fireworks. During the display most of the Slytherins and their families left with disdain. It only lasted for an hour and at the end the initials of "WW" were left in the sky. We all clapped at the end and I kissed him again.

"I think you guys made history again," I laughed at them.

"Of course we did!" they said together as they beamed.

"I knew something was going to happen," Charlie shook his head while Billy gave them the thumbs up.

"Even your mom was enjoying the display," Harry said as he patted them in the back.

"Now that is over can we go home and eat," groaned Ron as he rubbed his stomach.

"Well alright," Mrs. Weasley said as she walked towards the exit with all the other families. "Harry, Hermione and Kat…you're all welcome to come with us if you want."

"Oh, I would love to Mrs. Weasley but I must go home," Hermione said apologetically, "My parents and I are going tomorrow and I haven't started packing yet."

"Well I hope you have a lovely summer dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Hermione hugged all of us goodbye and was about to rush towards the castle to get her things but Harry's voice stopped her. He said he wanted to spend a bit more time with Sirius before he left to the Dursleys. They both rushed towards the castle and I hesitated to move. I was grounded the moment I was released from the Hospital Wing and I didn't know if I was allowed to go.

"What about you Kat?"

"I don't know….I have to ask my—"

"Ask me what?" a voice behind asked.

I turned around and saw my father staring at me.

"If I could go with the Weasleys to have dinner?"

Snape looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys and they both nodded. He turned his eyes again at me.

"You may go under one condition."

"And what is that?" I asked surprised.

"That you will not enter Mr. Weasley's room alone," he nodded towards George.

George blushed and I rolled my eyes. Bill and Charlie smirked at us while Fred and Ginny made kissing noises.

"Don't worry Severus," Mr. Weasley said, "They won't leave our sight."

Snape nodded and with one last glance at me he walked towards the castle.

"What about your things and Ash?" Ginny asked as we continued to walk towards the gates.

"I left them and Ash at his quarters before coming out here," I smirked at her. "Plus, Ash needed to sleep and he settled in Snape's armchair."

Ginny smirked and turned to talk to Fred. Angelina saw her parents and went towards them but not before she kissed Fred goodbye. He blushed and waved at her parents. They waved back but Angelina's dad didn't look too happy.

"Well nice impression on your future in-laws," George lightly punched his brother.

"At least I can kiss my girlfriend without getting worried that a certain Potions Master catching us," Fred retorted.

George stopped smiling and glared at his brother. I just rolled my eyes and tugged his hand to walk a bit faster. When we reached the gates Mr. Weasley told Ginny, Ron and I to sidelong Apparate with the twins and Billy since we couldn't yet and Charlie already Apparated. George wrapped his arms around me and closed my eyes as I felt the familiar tug on my stomach. I would have fallen if it hadn't been for George still holding me in a hug.

"Well we are here," he chuckled as I opened my eyes slowly.

I smiled softly as I saw the Burrow a little bit farther away. George grabbed my hand and we made our way to the house. Billy and Ginny Apparated a little bit closer to the Burrow than we did. We didn't see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but we guess they would already be inside with the rest of the other Weasley siblings inside. Then we heard another crack noise and saw Fred and Ron appeared ran towards the house and we all shook our heads knowing that he was hungriest from all of us.

We entered from the kitchen's door and we all sat down while the plates floated towards the table. The food was already placed in the middle of the table. We filled our plates and we thanked Mrs. Weasley for the food. She just smiled at us and continued talking to her husband. We were about to eat dessert when we heard a loud crack at the back of the house. Mr. Weasley stood up with his wand taken out along with Bill, Charlie and the twins. They all relaxed when they saw it was Snape.

"Severus!" Mrs. Weasley said, standing up. "Join us."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I am only here to talk to my daughter quickly," he said glancing at me.

I looked at him curiously and stood up. He nodded his head and he walked out of the kitchen again. I followed him to the garden and we walked a bit farther away so no one can interrupt us or hear us. He waved his wand and I knew he put a Silencing Charm around us just in case.

"You are going back to the States with your mother in two days."

"What!" I asked as my eyes widen. He held his hand up and I closed my mouth before I could say something else. "I already told her when she visited me at the Hospital Wing that I wasn't going back."

"Just for a couple of days," he said softly. "I don't like it but you do need to spend time with your mother and her husband."

"Dad, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're going to be all alone except with Ash to keep you company," I mumbled. "And since now you know the bond we are supposed to be working to break it."

"My little onyx," his lip curled up a bit, "Before you came in my world, I have spent my summers alone."

"Still though," I frowned.

"I told you that we must wait on Draco to find something or until I get called to help him search."

"Ok."

"Have you told your ginger boyfriend about the bond?"

"Not yet. I think I might tell him after he opens the shop," I sighed.

Dad didn't say anything else and stared at the setting sun. The wind was lightly blowing and crickets started to sing their song as Carl would say when we used to go camping and my mother would be at work like always.

"Promise that you will be careful dad," I said looking back at the Burrow. I could feel eyes on my face but I didn't look at him. After a couple of seconds he spoke again but it came out more of whisper.

"I promise."

"It's going to be different isn't? Now that everybody knows that he is back," I glanced at him.

"Yes," he said. "They will be casualties. A great chance they will be more casualties than the last time."

"George said that he will join the Order along with Fred," I whispered, looking down at my feet. "I don't want him to but I know I will be a hypocrite if I didn't admit that I want to join too."

"You will not—"

"Dad, I'm sixteen. I'll be of age in year and if the war isn't over by then I will join whether you like it or not," I glared at him. "I want to join and fight. I want help bring him down along with his followers."

He didn't say anything and looked up at the darkening sky.

"We will talk about this when you come back from the States."

I didn't say anything but hugged my father. He was caught by surprise but didn't hesitate to hug back. I felt a kiss on top of my head.

"Try not to get in any trouble while you're over at your mother's."

I pulled away and grinned. "But that won't be any fun."

"It seems that you are spending too much time with a certain Weasley," he glared towards the Burrow

I just grinned.

"You have until curfew. Go back and have dessert with them."

"How about I just go home and you help you put away the potion ingredients that you brought from Hogwarts?"

He smirked and I ran towards the Burrow to say goodbye to the Weasleys. I told George that I will be going to visit my mother for a couple of days. He was saddened but he understood and told me he will wait patiently for my return. I kissed him and soon after I was rushing out the door again to go home with my dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter for this story.<strong>

**Working on the sequel.**

**Might be up in a week or two.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
